


【翻译】恶魔猎人夏洛克

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock陪John去美国开会，半夜撞见Dean Winchester挖坟，一场好戏上演了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夏洛克发现有些事情一点不无聊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock the Demon Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203005) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



　　Sherlock觉得很无聊，但要是架不住John的抱怨，跟着他一起去法医大会的闭幕酒会就会更无聊。和几百号平庸之辈客套寒喧实在非他能力所及。要是能对着同样几百号人大展毒舌一定极具娱乐性，可John会大发脾气。

　　Sherlock正为John改变自己的行为举止，这一点让Sherlock很烦恼，问题是实际情况就是如此。他一直努力叫自己别这么做，可过后还是照样会把John的反应考虑进去。很多事情一牵涉到John就说不清道不明，这是其中之一。

　　　 酒店房间很快让他兴味索然，而酒吧里的人也全都乏善可陈。John坚持要把他的手枪留在英国也许是件大好事，否则保不定Sherlock会在大堂里开枪取乐。

　　他站在马萨诸塞州莱克星顿市的马路牙子上，过去的五天里他们一直呆在这座城市里。这个地方所具有的历史意义John说起过，Sherlock听过后立马就把这些东西从大脑里删除了。

　　到目前为止，Sherlock的娱乐方式是溜进大会的演讲会场，在心里暗暗（这种情形占大多数）嘲弄台上的演讲者。如果这就是世界顶尖水平，难怪Anderson会如此草包。到了晚上John会一直陪在他身边。今天晚上是Sherlock第一次单独行动。

　　Sherlock需要一个精彩刺激的谋杀案。在Sherlock的设想中，某个令人生厌的教授，最好是John不怎么待见的一个，被人发现躺在反锁的酒店房间里，无名指被切掉且消失无踪，额头上还刻上了意义不明的符号。

　　John不会赞同Sherlock的这些想法。

　　倒不是说Sherlock有任何犯罪企图，他只是热衷于想象。有时候他更希望自己是精神病患者而不是个反社会。他将是一个极其优雅的连环杀手，而人们会为他著书立传。

　　他的手机响了。

　　“酒会结束。要去酒吧。你真的不想来吗？JW”

　　“无聊。”Sherlock回复短信。

　　John的回复：“别捅娄子。”

　　Sherlock不屑地哼了一声，看看手表：快半夜了。这是呆在这里的最后一晚，John要跟几个朋友去喝上一杯。Sherlock皱了皱眉，他不喜欢和别人分享John。又一个说不清的谜团。

　　远处的一点亮光吸引了他的注意力。那光一闪即逝。然后又亮了一次。Sherlock满心好奇，不声不响地朝着那个方向走去。他没再看到亮光，好在他的方向感准得出奇，悄悄地走过几棵树，越过一道栅栏后，他发现自己进了一个公墓。

　　现在他好奇心高涨，不过还是有点担心，怕到头来发现是两个小情侣在幽会。他四下里寻找亮光。亮光没找到，倒是听到了一个持续不断的声音。Sherlock没有马上听出是什么声音。他停下来，仔细倾听。听了一分钟，发现这声音很有规律，重击，下滑，重击，下滑，重击，让人联想到挖土的场面。

　　半夜三更有人在公墓里挖土？有这等好事？Sherlock继续悄没声儿地向着声音传来的方向走去，一路上左右两边都是墓碑，天上一轮新月，月光朦胧，他看不清楚大理石上刻的碑文。

　　寻找的目标出现在他眼前，他蹲到一块大石头后面。离得太远，看不出那人的年纪，但毫无疑问确实是在挖坟。动作干练毫不拖泥带水，说明他老于此道。

　　Sherlock实在好奇死了，他站起来，大步向那人走去。“你就是所谓的盗墓贼？”太棒了。Sherlock还从来没有机会跟一个盗墓贼说上话。

　　　那人并不惊慌，这让Sherlock好生佩服。他发现对方向他投来审视的目光，和Sherlock自己遇到陌生人时的做法非常相似。那人把他上下打量一番后居然白了他一眼，回头继续挖土。

　　Sherlock皱起眉头。从那人打量他的眼神里只能看出他没有恶意。Sherlock不去计较对方的失礼，继续原来的话题。“如果你不是在盗墓，干嘛要把它挖开来？”

　　“关你屁事。”

　　很多美妙的设想从Sherlock的脑海中一一闪过。招魂，恋尸，复仇。但愿别是在闹着玩，那就没意思了。“是你的亲人？”

　　那人扑哧一笑。“没错，是我的老奶奶。”

　　Sherlock认定这是假话，是在调侃他。他走上去细看墓碑。上面写着：

 

       phiginia Cloud长眠于此

      父母钟爱的女儿，丈夫深爱的妻子，儿女敬爱的母亲

      1821-1849

 

      Sherlock猛然想到可能就要看到160年前的古老尸骨了。年深日久的骸骨他当然见过，但没在现场见过。真是激动人心。“要帮忙吗？”

　　那人怀疑地看了他一眼，不过很快耸了耸肩，扬起下巴示意另一把铲子。“自己拿吧。”

　　“太好了，”考虑到出力干活身上会热，Sherlock脱掉大衣，拿起那把铲子。他先观察了一会儿，感受那人干活的节奏，然后在他的对面挖起来。

　　这活儿比Sherlock预想的吃力多了，对挖墓人的敬意油然而生。“常干这个？”

　　“经常干。”

　　“很赚钱吗？”

　　嘲弄的笑声，没有回答。

　　“请教尊姓大名？”Sherlock开口问道。

　　“Dean。”

　　“见到你很高兴，Dean，我是Sherlock。”

　　这次他看到一张被逗乐了的笑脸。“你小时候是不是经常挨揍？”

　　“是有这种可能，但我没让这种事情真的发生。”

　　“怎么做到的？”

　　“柔道黑带，外加报复艺术天赋异禀。”

　　Dean嘿嘿一笑。“你从哪里来？”

　　“伦敦。你呢？本地人吗？”

　　“不是。实际上我没有家，除了它，”他回过头示意身后停着的那辆黑色长轿车。

　　“真了不起，”在Sherlock吸毒的那段最糟糕的日子里，他也曾东游西荡，在伦敦城声名狼籍的场所过夜，不过还没到上无片瓦的地步。“你喜欢这样？没有个家？”

　　Dean只管挖土，没有说话。

　　Sherlock想追问下去，又觉得头上挨一铲子的话一定很疼，就也闷头干起活来。

　　两个人一起干进展很快，Sherlock的铲子先触到了棺材盖子。“现在怎么办？”他问。

　　“把土清理掉，需要把这玩意儿打开。”Dean跃出坟墓。Sherlock听到他在附近翻找东西的声音，抬起头，看见Dean站在坟墓边上，仔细查看周围动静，如临大敌。

　　“有人要来？”

　　“还没来，但她会来的。”

　　“她？”

　　“埋在这里的婊子。”

　　这么骂一个一个多世纪以前28岁就被埋到这里的人未免太难听了。“为什么要恨她？”

　　“她一直在杀人。”

　　“啊，”Sherlock说。到目前为止他还没觉得Dean可能是个疯子。“她到底是什么人？”

　　“土清理干净了吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“好，把盖子砸开。”

　　事到如今Sherlock已经无法收手，于是照着吩咐把铲子尖猛地砸向木头，木头应声而裂。只一会儿工夫木头盖子就被掀掉，露出埋在里面的骷髅。她身上的残存布片一碰就化成粉末。Sherlock蹲下来细看，轻轻摸了摸她的手，注意到她已经开始出现关节炎的症状。她的身高低于现代妇女的平均值，不过这说明不了什么，可能她本来就身材娇小。

　　“出来，”Dean吩咐道。

　　“我还要仔细看看。”

　　“如果你不出来让我烧了她的骨头，再过一分钟你就会见到她了。”

　　“什么？”Sherlock脱口而出，“没开玩笑吧，这些骨头应该好好研究。”他可以研究这些骨头的腐烂速度，亲自搞些碳定年检测，根据骨头成份推理她的营养状况。

　　Dean举起一桶汽油。“不管你出不出来，五秒钟后我就倒汽油。”

　　无奈之下，Sherlock转过身，挡住Dean的视线，把尸体右手的近端掌骨拿起来。可能是碰到了铲子的缘故，它从手上掉了下来。他付出的劳动肯定值一小根骨头的价钱。他迅速站起身，在Dean的帮助下爬出坟墓，偷偷把骨头放进兜里。

　　除了汽油，Dean还往尸骸上洒一种白色的粉末。粗糙呈颗粒状。

　　“盐？”Sherlock问。

　　“盐。”

　　“洒盐，然后焚烧骨头？”Sherlock兴趣大增，“以前人们往敌人的土地上洒盐，让那里寸草不生。”

　　“嗯哼，”Dean说，“谁管他们怎么做，”他往骷髅上倒汽油，“我只想叫她别再杀人。”

　　“她怎么杀人？她死了。”Sherlock谨慎地说出最后一句话，以免与Dean目前的世界观相左，把气氛弄僵。

　　“并不完全如此，”火柴丢下去，尸体一下子燃烧起来。“再见，婊子，”Dean说。他的肩膀松驰下来，脸上露出满意的愉快神色。

　　不再挥铲干活以后，Sherlock开始觉得有点冷，很庆幸有热量从坟墓里传出来。汽油烧得很快，火势变小了，但尸体还在燃烧。他摸摸口袋里的骨头。确实可惜，他本想把整具尸体从头到脚研究一番。有些事情John可以和他一起做，不过对盗墓这一段肯定深恶痛绝。

　　不知从哪里刮来一阵风，Sherlock感觉有种恐惧从心底深处冒出来顺着脊梁往下爬。他转过身，满心以为会看到某种体型巨大、凶性大发的野兽正打算咬死他们，又或是持械歹徒以为他们找到了财宝想来打劫。

　　那里什么也没有。

　　“他妈的怎么回事？”Dean说着，瞥了一眼坟墓，又看了看墓碑。“我知道是她来了。”

　　这次风呼啸着绕着他们俩打转，Sherlock被风刮到坟墓边上，眼着就要掉下去。幸好Dean身手敏捷得出奇，及时冲到Sherlock身边拉住他的胳膊，这才化险为夷。

　　Sherlock原地转了一圈，想找出危险来自何方，因为危险确实存在。他经常与危险擦身而过，清楚那是什么样的感觉。他心跳加速，感到前所未有的快乐。他本想问Dean应该提防什么，可是自己找出来不更有意思？

　　John不会赞成，过后肯定还会因为这件事冲他大吼大叫。Sherlock不禁咧开嘴笑了。这事儿值得期待。

　　突然，他被某种看不见的力量拽离地面，像只布娃娃一样被狠狠甩到最近的一棵树上。一时间他浑身疼痛动弹不得，感受到，不折不扣地感受到一种邪恶的力量。他不顾后背阵阵作痛，设法安全地落到地面上。等到明天一早背上肯定青一块紫一块的。Sherlock看见Dean站在他前面，手持一根金属棍，某种形状怪异的东西正向他这个方向移来。

　　这团东西慢慢化成一个女人的形状，脸因为狂怒而扭成一团，身体的边缘时有时无，很像快要爆掉的灯泡，又似一部定格动画，牙齿尖利得犹如鲨鱼的牙齿，头发长而粘腻，似乎她一夜辗转难眠而后又无心梳理。

　　　 Sherlock跨前一步靠近Dean，想弄明白眼前是何方神圣。难道他的头挨了那么一下就产生幻觉了吗？Dean大喝一声“婊子，你来尝尝这个。”，举起金属棍。她抬起手，就像甩Sherlock那样也把他甩了出去。他“砰”地一声撞到一座坟墓的大理石墙上，可是接下来并没有掉地上，而是挂在墙上，仿佛被粘在上面似的。

　　转瞬之间那玩意儿就到了Dean面前，他发出痛苦的呻吟。Sherlock看不到她在干什么，他走过去。“告诉我该怎么做，”他大声说道，伸手想把她推开，谁知一推推了个空，自己收不住脚，从她身体的另一边冲了出来。

　　就在这时候，他看见她把手插进Dean的胸口。不对头，Dean还活着呢。

　　Dean呻吟着。“把东西拿过来，”他喘着粗气说。

　　东西？“东西？”Sherlock不客气地说，“节骨眼上把话说清楚。”她是何来头？

　　“撬棍，”Dean咬紧牙关挤出两个字，随即发出一声痛苦的哀嚎。

　　他胸口有血，可如果真有一个女人真的把拳头插进他的胸膛，血应该更多才是。Sherlock被这一幕迷住了。撬棍，他暗暗提醒自己，一边扫视地面，一边也没忘了向这前所未见的景象瞅上几眼。啊，“这个吗？”他举起撬棍。

　　“你他妈傻啊？”Dean大吼道，“用那个揍她。”

　　“随便哪里？”

　　“对，他妈的快点！”

　　Sherlock挥起撬棍，用尽全力向她拦腰打去。她的身体随之消失，不巧的是，棍子上的力道有很大一部分打到了Dean的胳膊上。Sherlock诧异地看着撬棍。“这东西这么管用？”

　　“铁的，”Dean只说了这么一句，人出溜到地上，手捂住胸口。“你怎么拖了他妈这么久？”

　　铁。不同寻常。这和Sherlock以往经历过的一切迥然不同。过去的一年里，Sherlock的生活中所碰到的真正与众不同的东西，用一只手，实际上用一根手指头就数得过来，那就是John。好吧，还有Moriarty，Sherlock不能不承认这一点，可他死了，而且他伤害到了John，所以Sherlock讨厌把“与众不同”这个荣誉称号送到他头上。

　　“小心！”Dean提醒他，Sherlock转过身，挥舞撬棍在那玩意儿身上一划而过，眼看着她再一次如烟雾般消失得无影无踪。  
　　  
　　“你他妈把我的胳膊打断了，”Dean埋怨道。

　　“胡扯，”Sherlock说，“我下手哪有那么重。”不过，他还是掏出手机给John发短信。“我在酒店对面的公墓里，有事速来。”

　　他环视四周，提防那东西再回来，一点动静也没有。手机响了。John的回复很短。“不。”

　　“有人受伤，责任在我。”Sherlock回复道。

　　“要是你刨了坟，我跟你没完，”John回复道。

　　Sherlock微笑着把手机放回兜里。“我朋友马上就到，他是医生。”他走到Dean身边，蹲下来。“伤得很重吗？她对你干了什么？”

　　“想挖我的心。”

　　“你的心？”不可思议。“她的手已经插进你的胸膛里了，要是给她找到，她就得手了。”

　　“没错，亏得有你这个猎杀怨灵的大专家，”Dean嘲讽地说。

　　“Sherlock？”远处传来John的声音。

　　“在这里，”Sherlock大声回应，举起手机点开屏幕。“看到我手机了吗？”

　　Sherlock听到John小声嘀咕着什么，不由得笑了。他把注意力转回Dean身上。“把这些事情跟我说个明白。”

　　Dean只是哼哼着想坐起来。

　　“Sherlock，你真把坟给刨啦！”John大声嚷嚷道，“天哪，你就不知道什么叫尊重吗？”

　　“病人在这里，”Sherlock说，没去理睬他的问题。

　　John大步走到Sherlock身边，低下头看着Dean。“你好，看来你伤得不轻。”

　　Dean不以为然地呵呵一声。“多谢。你真是医生？”

　　John点点头蹲到地上。“在这里干什么呢？”他伸手托起Dean的胳膊。“你的胳膊在流血。”

　　“是你的白痴朋友搞出来的。”

　　“你到底干嘛要弄伤他胳膊？”John抬起头没好气地看着Sherlock。

　　“出了点意外。我想打的是把拳头插进他胸口的怪物。”

　　John惊愕地看着他。“你说什么？”

　　“很显然那是个怨灵，”Sherlock说得兴高采烈，踮起脚尖摇摆了下身体。“John，它太棒了，把我甩到树上，把Dean扔到这堵墙上。”

　　“怨灵。”

　　“没错，John。”

　　“你怎么会招惹上怨灵？该不是因为你刨了她的坟？”

　　听John的口气，似乎不仅不怀疑这世上真有怨灵，而且坚信不管出了什么事都是Sherlock的错。Sherlock愤愤地说，“和我一点关系也没有。我只是给Dean帮忙。”

　　“而他碰巧在挖坟头？”

　　“一点不假，”Sherlock说。

　　“你为什么要来挖坟？”John用如假包换的军官口吻向Dean发问。“让我看看你的胸口。那里也在流血。我是想说，把衬衣脱掉。”他打开随身携带的小急救包，只要是跟Sherlock一起外出，他就一定会把这个包带上。Sherlock觉得John就爱大惊小怪，不过有好几次他都很高兴有了这个包。

　　“撒盐，焚尸，”Dean一边说，一边艰难地脱衬衣。John在一旁帮忙，把亨利牌衬衣的袖子从他受伤的胳膊上拉下来。“她可能还会回来。”

　　“你盐也撒了，骨头也烧了，她怎么还能回来？”

　　“不知道，”Dean气乎乎地说，“就是她，应该就埋在这里。说不定他们把尸体埋错了地方，也可能是墓碑调换过了。”

　　John把手移到Dean的胸口查看伤势。Sherlock皱起眉头。Dean非得脱得这么精光？他站在John的身后，严密监视他们的一举一动。

　　“Sherlock，有必要靠得这么近吗？”

　　“附近有怨灵，”Sherlock觉得这么说理直气壮。

　　“你们俩说法一样，”John说，“胳膊得缝针。胸口上的伤可以用免缝胶带先对付着。暂时先在你胳膊上贴点东西，以后缝针就容易了。”说干就干，他动手把胶带贴到Dean胳膊的伤口上，收拢裂开的皮肤。

　　“到底是因为什么原因，”Sherlock重新考虑起正事来，“让你觉得我提到怨灵不是在说谎？”

　　“你不会搞这种恶作剧，”John指了指公墓以及Dean的伤口，说，“要说刨坟挖尸体出来做试验，准是你没跑儿，可要说编瞎话还扯到超自然现象上去，你绝对不是那种人。”

　　“是啊，”Sherlock承认道，“确实如此。可你未必就能确定我脑子没出什么毛病。”

　　“你想让我说你在撒谎吗？”John咧开嘴，含笑问道。“这样的伤口很少见，”他凑近细看Dean胸膛上的圆形伤口。

　　“她把拳头插进了他的胸膛，”Sherlock说，John这么轻易就相信了一切让他感到很困惑。

　　“不过这手看得见摸不着。”

　　“显然如此，可是你怎么会懂这些？”Sherlock问，他蹲下来，很认真地看着John。

　　“在阿富汗，每一平方的土地上都洒过百十号人的鲜血。到处都是怨灵，Sherlock。我为很多死者守过夜，所以看到过。”

　　“不是每个人都能看到，”Dean说。

　　John耸了耸肩。

　　又起风了，Sherlock迅速环顾四周。“你能看到她吗？”他问，伸手去拿撬棍。

　　Dean和John都向着Sherlock所看的方向扭过头去。“靠！”Dean说。

　　“糟了，”John说。

　　一晃眼的工夫她就出现在Sherlock面前，让他来不及抡起撬棍。其行踪之诡异也是Sherlockherlock始料未及的。她的双手，十指不似人手倒更像兽爪，直向他脸上抓去。他往后一退，撬棍被她夺走扔到一边。幽灵对着他嘶嘶低吼，牙齿泛出白光。这一次她的爪子碰到了他的脸，火烧般的灼痛。

　　他明白此刻生死攸关，可就是情不自禁地紧盯着她，想推演出她是何物，以往有何经历，何以留存世间。

　　“Sherlock，”John大喝一声，“卧倒。”

　　Sherlock知道听John的没错，急忙弯下身子，就听一声巨响。抬起头，只见John举着一支猎枪，看那模样似乎扣动猎枪扳机只是家常便饭，随后他又开了一枪。怨灵冲着John发出愤怒的尖叫，然后消失了。

　　John再一次让他深感意外。“John，”这是他唯一能说出来的话。

　　“你确定就是她吗？”John问Dean。

　　“没错，”Dean说，他挣扎着站起来，穿上衬衣时短短地呻吟了一声。衣服一穿好，他就到包里翻出随身带来的另一支猎枪，把两颗子弹递给John，John麻利地装进枪膛。

　　看着John摆弄猎枪，Sherlock的心中有一种奇异的感觉。

　　“不是我的调查彻底搞错了，就是她还剩下什么东西没烧掉。”

　　John四下里看了看，随即睁大了眼睛。“Sherlock，别是你干的好事。”

　　见鬼。“别是什么？”

　　John伸出一只手。

　　Sherlock把两手放到背后。“我不知道你在说什么。”

　　“她会不停地回来，我们不能防她一辈子。她已经杀了多少人？”John问Dean。

　　“28个。她每十年杀三个人。今年她只杀了一个。”

　　“现在她可能就在哪里杀人呢，”John对Sherlock说，手仍然伸着。

　　“就是一小块骨头，”他不服气地说，“有什么大不了的？”

　　“会怎么样不重要，”John说，“重要的是必须制止她。”

　　Sherlock皱起眉头怒视着John，结果发现他根本不为所动，只好大声叹口气，把手伸进口袋掏出那节指骨，用力塞进John的手里。“高兴了？”

　　“高兴坏了，“John说着把骨头交给Dean。

　　Dean瞪了Sherlock一眼，要是换个人，就算身板儿比Sherlock更壮实，恐怕也会被瞪得一哆嗦。他走到墓穴边上，把骨头扔下去，又向余烬上倒了大把的汽油，一时间烈焰熊熊把坑照得透亮，Sherlock捂住了眼睛。等火光暗下去以后，Sherlock放下手，看到那个幽灵向他们直扑过来，可是随即发出一声凄厉的惨叫，消失不见了。

　　“得有人给我解释一下，”Sherlock大声地说，“这究竟怎么回事？你们两个怎么会知道应对之法？”难以想象他居然是这里最弱的一环，早在很多年以前他就已经摆脱了这种处境。

　　“我得先把你这位挖坟的朋友照料好，然后再看看你的脸，”听John的口气，似乎在说别想拦着我。“顺便说一下，在下John Watson。”

　　“Dean Winchester。你真是医生？”

　　John点点头。“当过几年军医。”

　　“正好派上用场。你怎么会跟这个笨蛋混在一起？”他用下巴指向Sherlock。

　　“喔，他不是笨蛋，”John咧开嘴笑着说，“这是伦敦最危险的人物，天才。”

　　“白痴吧，"Dean纠正他。

　　“大家都知道，我是这么叫过他一两回。”

　　Sherlock看着他们，眉毛纠结起来。John应该站在他这一边。“你们要知道，这种事情我还是第一次碰到，”他不无骄傲地说，“而且我把怨灵赶走过，就算没有两次，一次还是有的。”

　　“可你他妈的拖了那么长时间，”Dean激动地说，“她差点要了我的命，而你就站在那里干瞅着。”

　　真倒霉，他说的是事实。“你说得对，”Sherlock承认道，“我得承认，整件事情太吸引人了，该出手的时候我却沉迷在推理里。下一步我会改。可是你，John，”他欣喜地说，“了不起，当机立断，很让我佩服。”

　　“你什么意思，下一步？”Dean疑惑地问。

　　“我们没汽车，”John对Dean说，“不过可以叫出租车送你去医院。”

　　“不行，不去医院，”Dean表示异议，“我没事。”

　　“你得缝针。”

　　“我自己能行。”

　　“你可以给自己缝合伤口？”John扬起了眉毛。

　　“又不是第一次。”

　　“呃，这次不行，”John口气很坚决，“我得去拿些缝合用品。”

　　“回我住的旅馆就有，”Dean说。

　　“好吧，这就回去，”John扶着Dean站起来，又说，“等等，我们不需要把坟填上吗？”

　　Dean耸耸肩，“我一般不填。不可能把它弄得好像没挖过一样。”

　　“主要是个尊重问题，”John说。

　　“你说话听起来像我弟，”Dean说，伸手去拿地上的铁锹。

　　“那胳膊可不行，”John对他说，“Sherlock，你来。”

　　“什么？我？”

　　Dean暗暗发笑。

　　Sherlock眯起眼睛白了他一眼，捡起铁锹。John拿起另一把。他们很快就把墓穴的土填了回去，然后John帮着Dean把武器收好。Sherlock仍然手执着撬棍继续巡视墓地。

　　“她不会回来了，”Dean得意地笑着对他说。

　　“可能还会再来一个，”Sherlock说。

　　“不会，一般不会在同一个晚上碰到两种不同的怨灵。”

　　“你猎杀了多少个怨灵？”

　　“多得数不清。”

　　Sherlock跟着John和Dean向路边那辆大型黑色汽车走去，一路上暗自琢磨。

　　“这是我的宝贝，”Dean自豪地说。

　　Sherlock不屑地瞄了车一眼，打开后车门坐了进去。

　　“我原来还以为他会抢副驾驶的位置，“Dean对John说。

　　“我干嘛想要猎枪？很明显John才是行家。”

　　“他是脑子不好使还是怎么滴？”Dean问John。

　　John开心地瞟了Sherlock一眼，说：“不，他真的是个天才，就是有些事情懒得去学。”

　　“比如像平常人一样讲话？”

　　“无聊，”Sherlock在车后座上说。脚下有本厚厚的棕色日记本，他弯腰捡起来，很小心地打开，以免里面零散的纸张撒落一地。打开以后他飞快地翻了翻，想有个大致印象，几秒钟过后他就迷失在难以理解的世界里了。白衣女鬼、雪怪、狼人、幽灵、恶魔、吸血鬼。

　　他几乎就没听见Dean和John在说些什么。

　　“我想帮你开车，哥们，不过我很多年没开过车了，连驾照也没了，再加上我从没开过右行道……”

　　“闭上你的鸟嘴，到另一边去。这是我坐的地方。我可没打算叫你开。”

　　“喔。”传来车门打开又关上的声音。

　　接着Dean又说：“嘿，你在干嘛呢？”他从前排座探过头瞪着他。

　　Sherlock举起一只手。“别出声。”他翻到下一页，这次他看得慢多了。

　　“那是我的，”Dean想去抢书。

　　Sherlock挪到他够不着的地方。“你让我分心了，别说话。”

　　“开车吧，Dean，”John说，“你的胳膊在流血。”

　　“见鬼，”Dean带着一肚子火气转动点火器上的钥匙，汽车上路了。

　　Sherlock又从头看起。他读得更加仔细，脑海里涌现出一连串的演绎结果。日记本大概有三十个年头了，买的时候本想派其他用处，可能是当剪贴簿。头三页虽然撕掉了，封面的内页上还留有残余的胶水和几个闪光的斑点。第一篇日记是一个成年人的笔迹，他悲痛欲绝，妻子被超自然生物杀害了。

　　Sherlock被雪怪的故事迷住了，看了好几分钟，然后跳着看，想要整理出一条时间线。有些内容出自不同人之手，年纪要更轻一些，然后又来一个更年轻的。 一共是两个人。这本日记现在归Dean所有，如果这个笔迹是他的，那这个就是他年轻时候留下的，那个则是他年幼时留下的。他猎魔猎了大半辈子。

　　纸面上有些地方已经烂出了洞，Sherlock怀疑是因为沾上了血迹、汗渍和泪水。各种短语在他眼前蹦跶：死人的血、基督、驱魔、银子弹、斩首。 画了很多包含五芒星在内的神秘符号，再往后翻，还有驱邪的符咒。  
　　  
　　提到一个叫Sam的人。那是弟弟，更年轻的那个。从日期上看，他离开了四年，然后又开始猎魔。就是在那个时候这本本子到了Dean手里，主要由他来记录，Sam偶尔也会写上几句。接下来，Dean不见了踪影，而Sam……

　　Sherlock读了几页Sam写的东西，全都是些胡言乱语，说真格的，跟疯子写的差不多。然后Dean回来了，说话的语气变了，更阴郁了。经常喝得烂醉，心情激愤。谈到天使和恶魔、路西法、灵魂和拷打。他已经疯了吗？Sherlock扪心自问，如果你大半辈子都在猎魔，怎么可能不疯？一时间他怀疑他，他自己，是否已经疯了。怨灵？真有这玩意儿？

　　Dean那本日记长什么样儿呢？我找了些官方放出来的图片。有时候觉得那些美剧英剧在细节上做得确实地道。

　　Dean把车开到一家不起眼的破旧旅馆门口，停下熄了火。"不会是这里吧，"John对Dean说，然后又招呼了一声，"Sherlock。”

　　Sherlock把本子夹在胳肢窝底下，推开车门。他知道，刚才做的那点分析研究还仅仅是皮毛而已。

　　"还给我，"Dean说。

　　"我还没看完，"Sherlock说，"不会弄坏它的。这样的书还有吗？”

　　Dean瞪了他一眼，又把目光转向John，似乎觉得他会说句公道话。Sherlock知道John会怎么做，果然，他劝Dean快点进屋，好让他处理伤口。"你的书不会有事的，"John语气诚恳，让人觉得靠得住，"我要把你的伤口缝上，不然就得去医院。”

　　Dean气鼓鼓地哼了一声， 不过还是把John领到一扇房门前，门上标着数字11。Sherlock心中暗想，John的外表和个性容易让人产生误解，以为他是个唯唯诺诺的人，殊不知他不仅难以驾驭，反过来还能让对方在不知不觉中听他差遣。

　　Sherlock就发现自己吃饭有规律了，破案期间也会打个小盹了。简直闻所未闻。

　　"去洗个澡，"John说，"这是清理伤口的最好办法。"一等Dean脱掉衬衫，John就把他胳膊上的绷带揭了下来。"不过动作要快。”

　　Dean看上去很不愿意，但还是去了。

　　Sherlock不知道是John棋高一着，还是Dean不习惯有人为他忙前忙后才这么听话。也许是两者兼而有之。等Dean进了浴室，Sherlock拿起车钥匙，回到旅馆外面，打开汽车后备箱。车后座上什么本子也没有，所以按道理就该在这里了。他抬起后盖，发现一大堆武器和用来对付恶魔邪灵的其他装备。

　　所有这些东西等他以后有了时间再研究，现在，他要找书。结果在行李箱的底部找到了，全都见缝插针地东塞一本西塞一本。Sherlock把它们归拢到一起，注意到有两本拉丁文的，一本西班牙文的，一本希腊文的，还有一本俄文的。Sherlock不相信Dean懂这么多种语言，一看就知道他没什么学问，也没受过正规教育。

　　其余的全是英文的。不过不管是哪个语种的书，全都有年头了。一共十五本，他全都拿进屋，然后又出去把后备箱关上并锁好。就算是Sherlock也看得出来，Dean引以为豪的个人物品寥寥无几，这车算是一样。Sherlock需要Dean，最好别让车出什么事，以免Dean跟他翻脸成仇。

　　房间里有两张床，他在其中一张床上坐好，把书在身边摆成一圈。John在一只急救药箱里翻翻捡捡，这只药箱比他那只大很多，看样子John很满意。他从箱子里拿出一只缝合包、一只貌似装着利多卡因的瓶子、两支注射器、酒精棉片和一瓶麻醉剂。

　　"John，你在阿富汗和怨灵打过交道吗？为什么从来没有说起过？”

　　"这不是正常谈话中可以想说就说的话题。要是让冤家对头听见你在谈鬼啊怪啊之类的，说不定会被人押进囚车送去关起来。"John走到Sherlock身边，托起他的下巴查看脸颊上的伤口。Sherlock早把这茬儿给忘了。

　　"我们的谈话什么时候正常过？"Sherlock说，"这是我见过的最令人震惊的事情，想叫我震惊可不容易。”

　　"所以就不觉得无聊了？"John笑呵呵地对他说，"你不必缝针，用冰块冷敷就行。”

　　"不觉得无聊了，"Sherlock回以一笑。

　　Dean出来了，身上的那件汗衫长得能盖住屁股，头发经毛巾一擦，全都翘起来支愣着。John拍拍床铺，Dean轻佻地瞟了他一眼，脸上露出一丝坏笑。

　　John翻了个白眼。"这不是想勾搭你的邀请。坐这里，我才能给你治伤。这个急救药箱真不错，药品你是从哪儿搞来的？”

　　"这里弄一点那里弄一点，"Dean含糊其词。

　　偷来的，Sherlock心里暗暗地说。看看这廉价的旅馆房间，Dean身上那穿走了样的衣服、旧背包以及少得不能再少的私人物品，猎魔这活儿的收入真不咋地。

　　"这伤疤是怎么回事？"John指着他肩膀问，那里有一个清晰的手印。

　　"说来话来，"Dean简短地说。

　　"是嘛，"John说，不再提起这个话题。

　　John的两只手摆弄起药品来格外灵巧，Sherlock在一旁看得呆了，不过当John把针刺进Dean的皮肤，他又开始看起了书。他拿起那本俄文版的书。"Dean，你能看俄语？”

　　"我不能，Sam倒是可以，起码可以看懂个大概。”

　　"Sam？"John一边往细小的针眼里穿线一边问。

　　"我弟弟。”

　　"他还活着吗？"Sherlock问。

　　"是啊。”

　　Sherlock等着听他往下说，可Dean就此打住不言语了，Sherlock只好继续看书。那是一本俄国民间故事集。"很多童话故事实际上都建立在真人真事的基础上吗？"他问。

　　"大部分是这样。不管你信不信，我们才办过一个案子，就是跟小恶魔、精灵和小妖精打交道，"Dean轻蔑地哼了一声，"要不是亲眼所见我也不会相信。顺便说一句，精灵全是混蛋，小妖精更不是东西。"他又对John说，"技术真不错，可惜你不会随时都在。一点都不疼。”

　　"我就是用了点药箱里的麻醉药，"John对他说，"再说我是个医生。”

　　"优秀的医生，非常优秀，"Sherlock说，"我的这条消息来源非常可靠。"见John受到夸赞，他喜上眉梢。

　　John咯咯地笑起来。"Sherlock，你的第一手证据已经够多了，不用再援引别人的话。”

　　"说得很对。你非常优秀，要没有你，我早就死过好几回了。”

　　"这话我也可以同样说给你，"John回答道。他把敷料贴到Dean胳膊上的伤口上，"现在，我们来瞧瞧你的胸口，然后就该睡觉了。”

　　Dean挑起双眉。

　　"你把什么话都当成性暗示？"John问Dean。

　　"让你说中了。"Dean又对Sherlock说："你能看俄文？”

　　"是的，还有希腊文和西班牙文。”

　　"还有另外五六种呢，"John骄傲地说，"德文、法文、还有什么来着，Sherlock？”

　　"能把这里的书全都看个大概，"Sherlock说，不过John为他骄傲的样子让他心里暖乎乎的。

　　"就像我刚才说的，这里不必缝针。"John把消毒药膏涂在伤口上，再次绑上绷带。"明天早上就会好。"他开始把东西放回药箱。"你想要止痛药吗？”

　　对话一时中断了，Sherlock抬起头，见Dean用探询的目光瞅着John。"你会呆在这里吗？"Dean问。他不想一个人呆着，Sherlock想。是的，他独自一个人的时候没钱请医生给他打麻醉针，而且，他不想一个人呆着。

　　John看着Sherlock，Sherlock点点头。他会通宵看书，John尽可以睡觉。"是的，我会呆在这里。”

　　"那就麻翻我吧，医生，"Dean咧开嘴笑道。

　　"可以一起到我们住的酒店去，"John提议道，"那里环境更好一些。”

　　"我不愿意让别人注意到我，"Dean说。

　　John折断安瓶，把药液抽进注射器， 给Dean没受伤的胳膊消毒，然后打了一针。"搞定，几分钟以后你就会呼呼大睡啦。”

　　"你肯定能呆在这里？”

　　"我说过我会的，"听John说话的语气，似乎在尽力告诉对方你可以相信我。其实大大没有这个必要，John是Sherlock认识的人里头最值得信赖的。

　　"你可以相信他，"Sherlock让Dean尽管放心。

　　Dean爬上床，John拉过被子给他盖上。

　　"要在窗户和门口撒上盐，"Dean迷迷糊糊地说，他想爬起来。"我得把这事儿做好。”

　　"别动，"John把他按到床上，"我来干。”

　　John从Dean携带的物品中找到一只盐罐，在门前的地板上洒了一道盐，又沿着窗台洒了一道。Sherlock放下那本俄国民间故事集，在一边出神地看着。

　　"这样怨灵就进不来了？"Sherlock问，心想要是放在几小时前，他会觉得这种做法简直荒唐可笑。

　　"没错。有好几次那些人，嗯，翻译过来的话应该叫鬼魂杀手，围着医疗帐篷洒一圈盐，还叫我们别跑到盐圈外面去。”

　　"John，"Sherlock听得又惊又恼，说，"真不敢相信你竟然不告诉我。”

　　John看上去有点得意洋洋。"我还以为你早就根据我左耳的轮廓，胳膊上的斑点推理出来了，是觉得太过平淡才不予讨论。”

　　"平淡？这些年我还从来没这么开心过。”

　　"真有你的，"John环顾房间，"我们睡哪儿？”

　　"你睡这张床，"Sherlock说，"我要通宵看书。我准备好了，要是有暗夜生物想攻进来，我会把他们全赶出去。我巴不得他们来呢。”

　　"你是第一次看到怨灵，就算措手不及也情有可原，"John说。

　　Sherlock一脸厌恶地哼了一声。" 我的表现是差劲，没必要安慰我。”

　　"凡事都有第一次，"John呵呵笑着说。

　　Sherlock跟着窃窃地笑了，John的笑声真的很有感染力。笑够了以后Sherlock挪到床的另一头。"行啦，睡会儿吧。”

　　John蹬掉鞋子，进浴室匆匆洗漱了一下，躺到床上，放松地长叹一声。"Sherlock，"他说。

　　Sherlock摇摇头。"快睡觉，我保证不出房间。”

　　"我不是要说这个。”

　　"我知道。”

　　"既然知道，干嘛给我错误的回答？"John含笑问道，笑容中带着期待。"快点说说看，我在想什么？”

　　看到John把听他演绎当成是一桩赏心乐事，Sherlock总是无限欢喜。他一直暗暗等着John冲他冷笑叫他"滚开"，可这样的事就是没有发生。"你想知道我为什么要坐在这里看这些书。”

　　"正确，完全正确。为什么呢？”

　　"我刚刚才意识到，我的见识远不如自己想象的那么广，真叫人心里不舒服。我正力图挽回这种局面。”

　　John盯着他看了很久，琢磨他说的话，然后打了呵欠。"行吧，晚安喽。"他闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。又一个John Watson式的性格特征，Sherlock被牢牢地迷住了。

　　他注视熟睡中的John，目光扫过他的脸和头发，看到他的胸膛随呼吸一起一伏，两条腿时不时地稍稍挪个地方。不过，到最后他还是埋头看他的书去了。

　　早上五点Dean醒了，下床，摇摇晃晃地走进浴室。刚要回床上去，他的手机响了。“对，”他对着手机小声地说，停顿了一下后又说：“不知道，我想是马萨诸塞州吧。”

　　“莱克星顿，”Sherlock主动提醒。

　　“对，莱克星顿，”Dean说，“行，行，别挂。”他蹒跚地走向床头柜，瞄了一眼电话机旁边的便签簿，想看看上面有什么提示。“呃，民兵旅馆，位于…”

　　一个男人突然出现在Dean面前。

　　Sherlock手里的书差点掉到地上。幸亏有良好的反应能力和绝佳的自制力，他的手才没有松，嘴巴也闭得紧紧的。

　　Dean放下手机。“嘿，Cas，要是没有急事过几个小时再来，我还要再睡会儿。”他坐到床上，倒在枕头上。

　　“你受伤了。”

　　“就是个怨灵。没什么大不了。”

　　“你为什么不召唤我？”

　　“Cas，真没什么大不了的。我受过比这更重的伤，你让我受的伤也比这个重。”

　　听了这话Cas显得很难过。“怎么有两个人在你的房间里？”

　　“我是Sherlock Holmes，”Sherlock沉着地说，“睡在另一张床上的人是John Watson医生。更有意思的问题是，阁下是谁？怎么会突然出现？”

　　Cas张开嘴正要说话，Dean拦住了他。“别问了，没关系，”他对Sherlock说。

　　“不行，我必须得知道，”Sherlock坚持道。这人简直就是从天上掉下来的，一定属于超自然生物，不过显然是友非敌。

　　“否则就浑身难受是吧，”Dean又对Cas说，“我真的要睡觉，明天还得开车赶很远的路。”

　　Sherlock的眉毛竖了起来，没想到Dean要去别的地方。Sherlock有一肚子问题要问，Dean走了会很不方便。

　　Cas伸出手，看样子是想点Dean的前额。没等他真的点到，Dean举手挡住了他。“你要干嘛？”

　　“我只是想给你治伤，”Cas说。

　　“行，不过仅此而已。不需要你打发我睡觉。”

　　Cas微微一笑，对着Dean的前额点了一下。Dean伸出手臂挥了挥。“多谢。”他扯掉胳膊和胸口上的绷带，Sherlock看到那些伤全没了。不可思议。

　　Dean钻进被窝，Cas挨着他坐到床沿上。“这两个人怎么会在这里？”

　　“昨天晚上的那起案子他们帮了我一把。他们是好人，Cas。我也很好。”

　　“对不起，我实在是鞭长莫及。但愿事情很快就会平息下去。”

　　“以前我就一直单独狩猎。”

　　“我知道，可我还知道你更想有个搭档。Sam走了……”

　　Dean的眼神严肃起来。“我不想谈Sam。”

　　“真的不要我帮你入睡？”

　　Dean叹息一声，让步了。“好吧，不过下不为例。”

　　“当然，”Cas说，不过Sherlock从他脸上的笑容看出来，这是他们的一贯套路。只见Cas对着Dean又点了一下，Dean立刻沉沉睡去。

　　Sherlock张开嘴刚想问些问题，就听得挥动翅膀的声音，来人随即消失，房间里只剩下Sherlock和两个睡着的人。

　　平时一年也见不到这么多新鲜事，更别提一晚上了。Sherlock发现自己正咧开了嘴傻乐。有这么多东西要学习要理解要接受，一个全新的世界秩序展现在他面前。他怀疑Mycroft知道这类事情，英国肯定也有超自然生物。

　　他把一直在读的那本书放下，又拿起一本。也是用皮革包的边，装饰的金箔差不多全掉光了。显然看这些书的人只研究里面的内容，没人管它是不是古籍值不值钱。封面上画了个魔鬼，书名就叫《恶魔》。

　　很多内页上贴满了便利贴，更是损毁了纸张。所有这些书都应该扫描一遍，输入电脑里的数据库。特殊案件找参考资料就容易多了。他很想知道有多少恶魔猎人，有多少超自然生物。Dean有固定工作吗？也许这就是他要赶回去的原因，就像John Watson一边陪着Sherlock破案一边总想找份普通的工作干干。他看了看Dean和他的行李袋，以及房间里少得可怜的几件私人物品。不，没有工作，或者，换句话会更确切一点， 这就是他的工作。

　　现在来了个Cas。超自然生物有善也有恶，怎么区分？Cas手指一点就治好了Dean，来去像个魔术师，可还是得给Dean打电话才能找到他。Dean说Cas伤害过他。既是敌人又是盟友？有个人恩怨也有共同的敌人？有可能。

　　他坐在那里，把熟睡中的Dean来回打量了好几分钟。三十岁出头，长相非常英俊，这一点他自己也很清楚，而且利用这一点来获取需要的东西，毫无疑问，性也包括在内。他欣赏John的医术和从军生涯远远胜过欣赏Sherlock的头脑。难道有比他更聪明的人在威胁他？

　　Sherlock不再继续想下去了。有太多未知的变量，这样推理出来的结果难以让人信服。光凭着从皮面日记本上获得的信息和目睹到的那一丁点情况，只能得出宽泛笼统的结论，可能正确也可能错误。在这种情况下信息库里资料匮乏让Sherlock深感沮丧，要不是John在这里，他会把Dean叫起来问上一大堆问题。

　　为了缓解心中的焦燥，Sherlock继续看和恶魔有关的书。慢慢地有个设想浮上心头。他需要不断获取信息，而现在就有一种生活充满了前所未见闻所未闻的犯罪案件，可以让他挑战上很多年。

　　**************

　　John先醒了。他伸了个懒腰，脚顶到Sherlock的屁股上。

　　“早上好，”Sherlock说。

　　“喔！对不起，早上好。”John又伸个懒腰，哼哼了一两声，这才把头从被子里探出来，头发睡得乱七八糟。“一切都好吧？”

　　“好极了，”Sherlock信口说道，“半夜里天上掉下个人来，给Dean治好了伤，让他睡着，然后‘呯’的又没了。没走门也没走窗。”

　　John哼了一声。“是嘛，那独角兽来过没有？”

　　“不信你就自己去看。”

　　John显得又好奇又怀疑，他爬起来，又伸了个懒腰，走到Dean身边。Dean侧躺着还没醒，先前受伤的胳膊朝上，一眼就能看到。绷带已经拿掉，皮肤上什么伤口也没有。

　　John惊愕地看了许久，又伸出手指头摸了摸，没有疤痕，连缝合的针脚也不见了。“不可思议，”最后John开口说道，“那人是谁？”

　　“更恰当的问法是，那家伙是什么玩意儿？“Sherlock说，“可他们谁都不肯满足我的好奇心。”

　　John呵呵一笑，“这下你惨了。”

　　“Dean说的跟你差不多，”Sherlock干巴巴地说。

　　“该回咱们自己的旅馆了，还得整理行装。航班几个小时以后就起飞，”John走进浴室，用免费的漱口水漱了漱口，然后吐掉。

　　“我有问题要问Dean，”等John完事以后Sherlock说。

　　John不安地揉了揉自己的腿，撅起嘴巴。Sherlock知道John很了解他，一听说他有想法就担心也很正常。“我们今天不回家吗？”

　　“我想是走不了了，”停了停，Sherlock笑着得意地握起拳头。“John，想想看，各种各样的连环杀手一波接着一波。我再也不会无聊了。”

　　“我们在伦敦过得好好的，我在伦敦过得好好的。”

　　“啊，”Sherlock说。总要出点差子，没有考虑到John可能不想留下来和他一起学猎魔。

　　“闭上你的鸟嘴，”Dean吼道，“我要睡觉。”

　　“胡扯，”Sherlock说，“很明显你已经醒了。该吃早饭了，我们请客。”

　　食物的诱惑足以让Dean从床上爬起来，走进浴室。

　　John显得很忧虑，前额皱起，肩膀绷得紧紧的。“Sherlock……”

　　“好在哪里，John？”Sherlock打断他的话，“Lestrade可能会想念我破案的才华，却肯定不会想念我这个人。你的工作让你厌烦，Hudson太太很容易就能找到新房客来接替我们。我们真要离开的话会失去什么？”

　　“伦敦，我的家，我的国家，我的朋友。”

　　“我又不是叫你去做美国人。我们只是待上一段时间，把Dean能教我们的东西全部学到手，我相信学那点东西用不了多久。”

　　“嗨，滚你妈的蛋伙计，”Dean不知什么时候已经从浴室里出来了，动作轻得连Sherlock也没有察觉到，这副身手可不是盖的。“我不教任何人，尤其不教你。”

　　Sherlock没接他的话茬，转了个话题问道：“有多少这样的怨灵和恶魔？”

　　“多得数不清。”

　　“就是说总有得抓？”Sherlock的心激动得直冒泡泡。有意思的事情永远也做不完，圣诞节看来是真的到了。

　　“有时候得下工夫去找，不过总有这样那样的事情发生，我们得去查清楚。”Dean瞥了一眼Sherlock，“恶魔猎人全都活不长，干久了早晚要死。”

　　“我在家就追捕杀人犯，危险对我来说就是家常便饭。”

　　“人，”Dean不屑地甩了一个字，似乎这个字就把一切都说透了。

　　对Sherlock来讲有这个字就够了。“没错！”

　　一时间Dean显得有些慌张，他怎么就和Sherlock意见一致起来了。“我还是不会教你。再说，既然你这么肯定我能教你的东西没多少，干嘛不他妈的自学？到别的地方去，回伦敦去，在那里猎魔。”

　　“请别见怪，”Sherlock神气十足地说，“每个人的肚子里面就那么点干货，而我学起来却很快。”

　　Dean看着John。“你怎么会和这个家伙混在一起？”

　　“他让生活变得有意思了。”

　　“你怎么就没死呢？”Sherlock问Dean，“想想看，你干这行都干了多少个年头了？”

　　“你说这话什么意思？你根本就不了解我。”

　　“我对你的了解远超你的想象。我知道，你母亲死在魔鬼手里，于是你小小年纪就开始了猎魔生涯。我知道你父亲选择了复仇之路，把你和你弟弟也拖了进去。”

　　“闭嘴，”Dean厉声说道，“这一切你怎么知道？”

　　“他天才就天才在这里，”John带着歉意说，“我是觉得很了不起，可也听说有人让他气个半死。”

　　Cas突然又出现在他们中间。他没理Sherlock和John，直接对Dean说道：“Dean，还好你没走，让我给找着了。你得去趟北卡罗莱那。”

　　“干嘛？我本来打算去大章克申。”

　　“你是怎么治好他的？”John走到Cas视线之内，问道。

　　Cas盯着John看了很久。Sherlock以为一定是出了什么事而自己没有注意到，就走到John身边，想看看Cas脸上的表情。Cas的眼神很犀利，似乎在检视John的生平了解John的为人，末了对John微微一笑，仿佛对发现的一切很是满意。

　　Dean拽了拽Cas的雨衣。“别走神。北卡罗莱那有什么情况？”

　　“阿什维尔的魔鬼活动很猖獗。他们设下魔符不让我靠近。”

　　“真不赖，”Dean小声嘀咕。

　　“就是去把魔符除掉而已，我会和你在一起。”

　　“好极了，你总是把事情说得很容易，可到头来没有哪一次是容易的。”

　　“我们可以帮忙，”Sherlock说，他感觉机会来了。

　　这次Cas把犀利的目光投向了Sherlock。被人这样细细打量，要硬挺着不动很不容易，可是Sherlock就是一动不动地站着，并且还以颜色，盯着Cas的脸想从细微处看出Cas在想什么。Cas的脸上什么表情也没有，眼睛看着Sherlock，手指了指John，说：“你灵魂的命运取决于这个人。”

　　Sherlock觉得他的话很荒唐，可是心底里又隐隐有种不安，感觉他说的是真的。

　　“坚定地留在他身边，”Cas对John说，“他行走在光明和黑暗之间，有误入歧途的危险。”

　　他又对Dean说：“你需要帮手，让他们帮你。”

　　Dean沉下脸。“他就是个混蛋。”这是在说Sherlock。

　　“你曾经把我说得比他还不如，”说这话的时候Cas的脸上带着深情的微笑。

　　“最起码你还有点用。”

　　“我还什么都没同意呢，”John抗议道，不过Sherlock看出Cas的话让他吓了一大跳。“我不能就这么去北卡罗莱那，我们买了今天下午回家的机票。”他在“家”字上加了重音，并狠狠盯了Sherlock一眼。

　　“带他们和你一起去，”Cas又劝说道。

　　“你又不是我老大，”Dean顶撞道。

　　Cas走近Dean，这使得Sherlock很难再听到他们之间的对话，除非明目张胆地凑上去偷听。他转向更需要关注的人。“John。”

　　“帮助警察还不够刺激是吗？”John气愤地说，“现在又想去抓怨灵、恶魔以及没有一丝人性的鬼怪了吗？他们对是非善恶，对复仇自有一套复杂难懂的概念，惟一的目的就是毁灭毁灭。你就这么乐意把自己的性命葬送掉？连带把我的性命也葬送掉？”

　　面对John的愤怒和质问，Sherlock脱口而出说了个“不”字。起码不想把John的命给送掉。John不能死。“也许你应该回伦敦，可能还是这样比较好。”John可以离开Sherlock，回去过安稳日子。一想到生活里不再有John Watson他就恨不得挥拳打向墙壁，不过他顾不上这些了。

　　John脸上一副固执的表情，显然Sherlock的话并没说动他，他既不想留，也不想一个人走。

　　“John，你听我说。”

　　John仍然很愤怒，是的，非常愤怒，不过他在听，牙关紧咬身体蓄势待发，似乎前方就是敌人，他想在子弹出膛的刹那决定闪避的方向。

　　“我不能……”Sherlock停下来，拿不定主意该怎么说。他的内心一直受着煎熬，人生如此漫长，其间当然不乏狂喜的时刻，可以用他一身的才华去碾压难题，问题是他还没有完全发挥出来，感觉有劲儿使不上。“我有这样的技能、头脑和才干却派不上用场，要它何用？”

　　“你已经在用了，你帮警察捉拿罪犯。”

　　“这事谁都能干。”

　　“谁都比不上你，”John说。

　　“说得对，可有时候他们还是能把案子解决掉。”

　　“你真想让我一个人回伦敦？”

　　“当然不想，别傻了。”Sherlock很不客气地说，“你刚才在怪我要把你的命送掉，没了我你当然就安全了，不管是在这里还是在伦敦。”

　　“我哪里说过想要安稳的生活？”

　　“那为什么猎魔就不行？”Sherlock问。

　　“我从没说过想要更危险的生活。”

　　“这事我干得了，我们干得了。你有这个天份，连Dean也这么想。我们一起干，John，会干得很漂亮。”喔Sherlock已经欲罢不能了。光是想想这种生活的新奇之处，都会让他体内的肾上腺素一个劲儿地往上飙。每天都有新内容，简直让人难以置信。

　　“要是我说想回去，你还会不会留下来？”

　　Sherlock很想说不，他知道这会让John高兴，可能会让他尝试用这种办法把他拖回去。他也很想说是，怎么能丢下这里的一切一走了之？他是既想猎魔又想留住John。他还知道的是，此时此刻伦敦在他眼里已经变得乏味无趣。他是可以在伦敦开始猎魔生涯，问题是他真的连要找什么都不知道，承认这一点很丢人但事实就是如此。平生第一次他不知如何作答。

　　John眯起眼睛，审慎地打量Sherlock，脸上突然绽开笑容。“没想到这个问题会让你的脑子卡壳儿。你肯想上一想已经让我感激不尽。”

　　“我想要你和我在一起，我希望我们俩一起留在这里，”这是最诚实的回答。

　　“两个星期，”John说，“这些恶魔在哪里我们就去哪里，给他们帮忙。然后再谈下一步。要是我们俩有谁快没命了，立马回家。”

　　“没问题。”Sherlock什么都肯答应，这样就有更充裕的时间劝John继续留在这里。当然啦，他会确保自己和John都平平安安的。

　　这时候Dean和Cas好像也把事谈妥了。

　　Dean很勉强地说：“你们可以去。”

　　John几乎和他同时开口：“我们和你一起去。”

　　“很好，”Cas说完就不见了。

　　Dean嘴里骂了一句。“我最讨厌他这样做。”

　　“他到底算什么？”他问，满心希望这次能得到答案。

　　“得了吧。我说了你可以去，但没允许你刺探我的私事。我去冲个澡，一个小时后回来。”说完Dean拿起几件衣服，大步走进浴室，“砰”的一声关上门。

　　Sherlock一下子蹦起来，笑得合不拢嘴。“太好啦！”

　　John叹口气 。

　　Sherlock并不在意，仍然满脸笑容。“一个小时我们可以做很多事情。我怀疑他是想甩掉我们自己溜出去。”

　　“你确定？”John问，语气里带着一丝感伤。

　　“恶魔猎人，”Sherlock大声地说，“John，我们要当恶魔猎人啦！”他拿起书桌上的钥匙。

　　“你拿它干嘛？”

　　“拿在我手上，他就不能甩掉我们一个人走了。”

　　“我们要和他在同一个车厢里呆上好几个小时，把他惹毛未必是个好办法。”

　　“说到点子上了。我留在这里，你去拿行李。”

　　“这倒是，”John一边说一边坐下来，“你去拿。Dean看我比较顺眼。要是他出来的时候只有你一个人坐在这里，只怕等我回来你们俩已经同归于尽了。”

　　Sherlock皱起眉头。“我不知道这是什么地方。”他要弄明白当然不难，可是一来没时间，二来也没意愿要把这里的每条街道都记在脑子里。

　　“喔天哪，你还真是派不上用场。”John拉开旅馆房间的门，“要是我回来看不到你人影儿，我就一个人坐飞机回伦敦。”

　　Sherlock愤慨地说：“我刚刚才说过，想要你和我在一起对不对？”在Sherlock的记忆中，他还从未这样郑重地表达过内心的想法。

　　“你要坐在后座上。”

　　这正中Sherlock的下怀，他可以埋头看书了。“没问题。”

　　“好嘞。”说完John走出门外。

　　Sherlock好似香槟酒倒进高脚酒杯，“嘶嘶”地冒着气泡满溢出来。他已经看到了自己的新网站——恶魔猎人Sherlock Holmes，心中喜不自胜，大叫一声掏出手机。还有些短信要发。他找到Mycroft的号码，开始码字：留在美国，铲除恶魔。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“我们到了吗？”  
  
　　“我的老天爷！”Dean数落道，“你比Sammy五岁的时候还要烦。我们刚开了两个小时。”  
  
　　Sherlock听到John在前排座上咯咯直笑，心里很不高兴，愤愤地坐回去。  
  
　　“里边是地图？”John伸出手，指着手套箱问Dean。  
  
　　“还有其他东西。”Dean语气中带着警告。  
  
　　Sherlock凑上去想看看何谓“其他东西”。  
  
　　随着John“啪”的一声打开箱盖，一大堆证件滑出来，他赶紧用手去接。“FBI？”其中一本掉到John的大腿上，摊开来，Sherlock看到了问。  
  
　　John拿起来，不顾Dean在一旁嘀咕，又加了几本一起递给Sherlock。  
  
　　Sherlock仔细一瞅，立刻看出这些东西全是仿造的--照片明显是贴上去的，另外，不是字体不一致，就是排列不整齐。”这些东西真的管用？“他轻蔑地问。  
  
　　“对。”Dean简短地回应道，“没人会仔细看，何况我还可以打电话找后援。”  
  
　　Sherlock哼了一声。  
  
　　“说这话的人也不知道照照自己，偷警察的证件寻开心，随便到处乱用。”John一边说一边在证件堆里扒拉，找出一张破烂不堪的美国地图。“可以在上面做记号吗？”  
  
　　Dean耸耸肩。  
  
　　John在地图上画了个圈，对着某一点看了好一会儿，又画了个圈。“给。”说完把地图递给Sherlock，“前一个是我们出发的地方，马赛诸州的莱克星敦，后一个是我们要去的地方，北卡罗莱那州的阿什维尔。”  
  
　　“我们现在在哪儿？”  
  
　　Dean说：“康涅狄格州，哈特福特市附近。”John把图拿回去又画个圈，交还给Sherlock。  
  
　　Sherlock对着地图皱起眉头。“我们才刚出发，”他抱怨起来。  
  
　　“得开上15个小时呢。”Dean一脸得意的笑容。  
  
　　Sherlock吃了一惊，第一次仔细查看美国地图，一看就看了很久。“这个国家真大。”  
  
　　“是的，”John说，“确实如此。”  
  
　　“是哪根筋搭错了，才会以为我们打得过他们？居然还有人说我傲慢。”Sherlock把历史上那位对大国发动战争的君主好一通奚落。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”John难以置信地掉过头来瞪了他一眼。  
  
　　“干嘛？”看到John的表情，Sherlock翻了个白眼。“哦，怎么，又是那种首相是哪个、太阳绕着月亮转之类的事情？”  
  
　　“是地球绕着太阳转，还有，”John用强调的语气说，“十三个殖民地，听说过没？”  
  
　　“肯定都让我当成无用的信息删掉了。”  
  
　　“你确定他不是弱智？”Dean问John，“连我都知道是哪十三个殖民地。”  
  
　　Sherlock不想再讨论此事，低下头继续研究地图。看到那些图例，他意识到整个大不列颠帝国只比明尼苏达州大了一点点。他开始数到底有多少个州。  
  
　　“五十个。”  
  
　　Sherlock抬头看他。“什么？”  
  
　　“五十个州，还有一两个准州，我一直都记不全。”  
  
　　“你总能让我惊讶，脑子里居然装了这么多没用的信息，难怪永远都抓不住重点。”  
  
　　“你要当一名猎手的话，最好搞清楚哪个州在哪里。”Dean很不客气地对他说。  
  
　　有意思，Dean在帮John说话，他为什么要帮John说话？“依我看，在这么大的国家里跑来跑去，坐飞机会大大提高效率。”  
  
　　“可不是，我相信机场安检对我携带的所有武器也会一律放行。”Dean说。  
  
　　在这点上Sherlock承认他说得有理，可开车实在浪费时间。他把地图扔到座位上继续看书。有一本大部头的书与众不同，记载了历史上成名猎手的事迹。Sherlock相信其中不少内容经过了艺术加工，有些言过其实。不过Dean既然把它当成宝随身携带，一定有真知灼见在里面。转念一想，Sherlock又觉得未必如此。Dean似乎更喜欢随机应变而不是先研究再行动。  
  
　　手机响了，他拿出来。  
  
　　 **致：Sherlock Holmes**  
 **别做傻事，马上回家。**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　早在三小时之前他就给Mycroft发了短信，回复拖了这么久才到。  
  
　　 **致：Mycroft Holmes**  
 **不。我不再无聊。**  
 **SH**  
　　  
　　当然，目前Sherlock还是很无聊的，要怪只能怪这段旅程长得好像没有尽头。一旦到了目的地，他知道肯定无聊不了。  
  
　　有好一阵子没有消息过来，确切地说是好几分钟。Mycroft可能正在考虑该怎么回复，Sherlock把所有可能的说法在脑子里罗列了一遍。手机终于响了起来，他看了看，上面写的是：  
　　  
　　 **致：Sherlock Homles**  
 **无论如何都不该和Dean Winchest打交道。**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　这证明Mycroft不仅对恶魔的事情一清二楚，还知道他目前的导师是谁。这让Sherlock很不痛快。有好事Mycroft总能捷足先登，怎不叫人生气？  
  
　　“怎么了？”John问。  
  
　　Sherlock把手机递给他。  
  
　　John扬了扬眉毛。“Mycroft知道Dean？”  
  
　　“谁是Mycroft？”  
  
　　“Sherlock的哥哥，”John说。  
  
　　“你们的妈讨厌你们哥俩还是怎么地？”Dean问，“Mycroft？Sherlock？”  
  
　　Sherlock眯起眼睛狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
  
　　John转过身，正脸瞧着Sherlock。“Mycroft怎么会知道Dean的事情？”  
  
　　“Mycroft无所不知，”Sherlock气恼地说，“我鄙视他。”从另一方面来说，他正跟Mycroft对着干，而这一直都是他用来打发时间的好办法。  
  
　　“他干嘛要叫你别跟着他干？”John依旧对短信的内容困惑不解。  
  
　　“这话什么意思？”Dean瞄了一眼手机，想看看短信里写了什么。  
  
　　“Sherlock有个为英国政府工作的哥哥……”John开口回答。  
  
　　“他就是大英政府。”Sherlock插嘴道。  
  
　　“是啊，反正他无所不知无所不晓，让人想想就瘆得慌。”  
  
　　“连我的事也知道？”Dean警觉起来，当即踩下刹车，把车开到路边。“他是怎么知道我的？”  
  
　　Sherlock收回撑在前座椅背上的手，双眉紧锁看着Dean。“不知道。”他的手机响了。  
  
　　 **致：Sherlock Homles**  
 **你没有回复，看来为时已晚。记住：DEAN WINCHESTER不会死，可你会死。马上离开他。**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　真是有趣。他让John和Dean看短信。“请解释一下。”  
  
　　“我．也．会．死。”Dean气愤地说，仿佛死不掉是极大的罪孽。“我死过好几次，没有一次好玩。”  
  
　　这让Sherlock挑起了眉毛。“死过好几次？你是想说，好几次差点死掉吧？”  
  
　　“这事就别提了。你哥知道我，事情很不妙，要是他还知道怎么找到你，麻烦更大。我正被通缉。”  
  
　　Sherlock严肃地看了他一眼，不相信这是真的。毫无疑问Dean是靠吃无数个路边小餐馆长大，因为一夜情被没有脑子只会傻笑的女招待通缉不是没有可能，可顶多也就这样了。“因为什么原因通缉你？”  
  
　　John似乎又一次先反应过来，这让Sherlock很受刺激。太不公平了，Sherlock还在起点徘徊，John却先行一步适应了全新的生活方式。  
  
　　“说你犯了罪，要通缉你，对吗？”John的态度很友善，“是不是你在驱逐超自然生物时触犯了法律？”  
  
　　“他们把一切都往坏处想。该死的怪物造了孽，我把它杀了，他们却把一切都怪到我头上，让他们道谢更是想也别想，”Dean的语气中透着苦涩，“我刚刚上了要犯名单。”  
  
　　“我还是想请你解释一下刚才那句话，”Sherlock不依不饶地说，“你到底怎么死的？”  
  
　　Dean摆摆手，似乎这个话题很无聊。“你哥在什么部门工作？ 是警察？”  
  
　　Sherlock转了转眼睛，开始码字。  
  
　　 **致：Mycroft Holmes**  
 **不许你逮捕Dean Winchester。**  
　　 **SH**

      他又对Dean说：“真死过？”Dean这个人除了会猎魔以外，平淡得一眼就可以看透，各种事实都表明他本人作为谜题可以删除不用再解了。  
  
　　明显可以看到Dean咬了咬牙，重新发动汽车，开回车道上。“别告诉他我们在哪里。”  
  
　　“他肯定已经知道了，”John说， “Holmes兄弟俩都不是省油的灯。”  
  
　　“他会给我们添麻烦吗？”Dean问。  
  
　　“肯定会，”Sherlock抱怨道。他的手机响了。  
  
　　 **致：Sherlock Homles**  
 **D.WINCHESTER以往的记录暂且不论，他总是卷入最凶险的灵异事件的漩涡，这是不争的事实**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　“好极了，”Sherlock小声地说，把手机放进口袋，决定不再回复。如果Dean还是不肯把他和死亡周旋的经历说出来，那他和John就要用上自己的办法，一次不行就来两次三次，最终一定能找到真相。Dean又不是真的死过，即使他正和John参与这项冒险——放到从前他会把这当成是无稽之谈，有些事情还是想想都觉得荒唐。  
  
　　****************  
  
　　他们刚刚跨过北卡莱罗纳州的边界，他的手机又响了。Sherlock掏出来，手指在屏幕底部一划，打开短信。  
  
　　 **致: Sherlock Holmes**  
 **尽量避开女巫。**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　“女巫？”Sherlock把心里的疑问说了出来。他看过的那些书没有一本提到女巫。  
  
　　“我讨厌女巫。”Dean愤愤地说，“她们叫人恶心。”  
  
　　Castiel突然出现在后座上。一惊之下，Dean差点把车开出车道，Sherlock的心跳也快上了好几拍。这个人每次出现，Sherlock都要飞快地转动脑筋，数数有多少物理定律被打破。真让人费解。  
  
　　“天哪，Cas，提前说一声好吗？你怎么找到我的？”  
  
　　“通过Sherlock和John。”Castiel回答。“又有新情况。”  
  
　　“女巫？”Sherlock满怀希望地问。一天之内能有这么多方式来反抗Mycroft让他十分激动，他可是难得这么激动。  
  
　　“对。”Castiel说。  
  
　　Sherlock咧开嘴笑了。  
  
　　“Fuck。”Dean咒骂起来，“Fuck, fuck, fuck。有多少人？”  
  
　　“我不知道具体人数。”  
  
　　“那你怎么会知道有女巫？”Dean问。Castiel掏出几个小袋子，他还是拿了一个塞进口袋。  
  
　　Castiel把其中一个递给Sherlock，又伸手越过椅背，把最后一个交给John。“这东西可以防身。”  
  
　　“Fuck。”Dean摇摇头，双手猛地拍了拍方向盘，挺起肩膀说，“我该去哪里？”  
  
　　“我会尽可能给指路，接下来得你自己走进去，把挡住我的魔符除掉。”  
  
　　“我敢打赌，女巫肯定会派人守着魔符，”Dean没好气地说。  
  
　　“可能只需破除一道魔符。如果看到这样的，” Castiel拿出一张草图给他们看，Sherlock牢牢记在脑子里，“单单毁掉它就够了。如果她们准备充分，用了这样的，”这次Castiel拿出来的纸上草草地画了两种图案，“问题就棘手一些。”  
  
　　“什么意思？”Dean问。  
  
　　“得把两种都毁掉。每堵外墙上都会有一张。”  
  
　　“怎么毁掉法？”Sherlock问。  
  
　　“在其中一条线上戳个洞，”Dean说，“就好像用手指把盐线划断，或者用斧子在墙上砍出一道口子。”  
  
　　Sherlock需要趁手的武器。后备箱里Dean有把刀很合适。他拿起一张图。“这些是用什么东西做的？”他嘴里说的是魔符，手却在一个劲儿地摸小袋子，里面装的东西勾起了他的好奇心。  
  
　　“但愿她们对天使驱逐符咒一无所知，”Dean没有理睬Sherlock的问题，“仅仅是拦住你不让你进入，没把你送到荒郊野地去。”Dean叹口气，“Fuck。”他又驾车上路，把一盒磁带推进车载放音机，车里响起震耳欲聋的音乐。  
  
　　“有必要开这么响吗？”Sherlock正在心里玩味“天使”这个词的含义，可还是抬高声音问。  
  
　　“有，”Dean大声地用一个字就结束了这场问答，开始随反复出现的乐句敲打方向盘，“要是再叽叽歪歪，我就把音量开大。”  
  
　　Sherlock皱起眉头看了他一会儿，又掉过头看John，发现John嘴角含笑，无疑正在拿Sherlock和Dean的行为做比较，简直没地方说理了。他一气之下靠到椅背上。一旦把要学的东西全学到手，他就和John自己找辆车。  
  
　　就在这时候Castiel消失了。有一阵子Sherlock想弄明白Castiel来去无踪的原因，他把所有的书翻了一遍，寻找有关天使和女巫的资料。结果证明这些书全然无用，只好暂时把这个问题放下，打开Castiel给他的小袋子，把里面装的东西倒进手心逐一细看。他做得很隐蔽，谁也没注意到。  
  
　　等他们终于达到目的地，先在外面转了一圈，没有任何收获，除了入内一探究竟外别无他法。Dean决定天黑了之后再进去。  
  
　　从外面看这里好像是家养老院，牌子上写着：山茱萸护理康复中心。院子里种满山茱萸——北美山茱萸——可能就是因此得名。房子不大，Sherlock心里思忖，从大小上看最多只能容纳三十位住户加少量工作人员。如果把这栋楼的破损程度也考虑进去的话，可住人数说不定还要少。  
  
　　马路对面是家购物中心，Dean就是在这里停的车。好几家店铺的门窗都用木板钉死了，没钉木板的店也因为时间关系打烊了。停车场里很多大灯都坏了，不过剩下的灯还是足以在养老院门前洒下些许亮光。他们的车停在阴影里，附近路灯的底座周围全是碎玻璃。  
  
　　这条路的尽头，一侧是围起来的泥地，再过去是几栋小房子。养老院那一侧，山茱萸树掩映着一片树林。Sherlock来回打量养老院，一样东西引起了他的注意。"那儿，"他指点道，"我看到一双鞋。鞋子只有穿在脚上，才会呈现出那样的相对位置。”  
  
　　John立刻推开车门。Dean伸过手把门关上。"行了，先听好了，"Dean等Sherlock和John都把目光转到他身上后才继续往下说，"最坏的情况是，那里所有的人，从员工到病人，不是死了就是被恶魔附体。不经我同意别帮肋任何人，否则你们很快就会玩完儿。恶魔喜欢逗你玩，把你当猴耍。为虎作伥的女巫更坏。”  
  
　　"我不能见死不救——"，John开口说道。  
  
　　"不，你可以，"Dean语气非常坚决，"如果他们已经死了，你无能为力。如果他们快要死了，你也无能为力，除非先把要他们命的东西除掉；如果他们一时半会死不了，就让他们等会儿。我们的首要任务是解除危险。要是发现那里还有人没有受到祸害，就想办法把他们救出来，不过别抱太大希望，恶魔喜欢赶尽杀绝。”  
  
　　这下John傻眼了，眼神暗淡下来，张了张嘴，似乎想要争辩，但还是合上，放在大腿上的两只手攥成拳头。  
  
　　"我也想救人，问题是这次猎魔有点不同。这是Cas交待下来的事情，也就是说肯定没好事。通常他都是单干，我说不定会搭把手。现在没我们帮忙他进不去。这次，我们首先是战士，而后才是医生，"Dean说，"你能做到吗？”  
  
　　John很勉强地点点头。  
  
　　对着Sherlock，Dean说，"别害我们挂了就行，okay？”  
  
　　Sherlock使出吃奶的劲儿狠狠瞪他一眼。  
  
　　Dean叹口气。"真不敢相信我会把你们两个带到这里来。这个主意真的糟透了。”  
  
　　John非常严肃地问："我们留在这里不进去是不是更好？我不想碍你的事。”  
  
　　Sherlock想进去。不是去碍Dean的事，他也不想碍事，他就是不甘心。恶魔，还有女巫都在里面，他在外面干坐着？  
  
　　"不，Castiel说得对，我确实需要帮助。我们这样干，进去以先看看是哪种魔符。如果是简单的那种，把它破坏掉，召唤Castiel。如果是另一种，就得把所有的魔符都找出来了。尽量别惹人注意。"他苦笑一声。  
  
　　"什么事这么好笑？”  
  
　　"事实是，我知道他们在等我们，至少在等我。他们总是一心盼着我去。我只是不知道他们在这里搞什么名堂而已。封印打破得再多也没意义，这种把戏早玩过了。我猜他们可能是在召唤什么东西，"他抿了抿嘴唇，"我不喜欢什么都不知道就往里闯。”  
  
　　"我相信他们是想把Lucifer放出笼子。"Castiel在车后座上说，一秒钟之前这个座位上还没有人。"他们成不了事，可打开的口子会把其他魔鬼放出来。。”  
  
　　Dean沉下脸，闭上眼睛，长长地呼出一口气，然后睁开眼睛。Sherlock从他的眼神里看出他下定了决心。"好吧，咱们这么着，做两件事。一、毁掉魔符，让Castiel进去给丫点颜色看看；二、看到祭坛或者像是用在正经仪式上的东西，直接把它拆了。三、保住自己的性命。"他打开车门。"来拿武器吧。”  
  
　　Sherlock第一个来到车后面。  
  
　　Dean打开后备箱，拉开包的拉链，拿出一把手枪。科尔特左轮手枪，Sherlock心里暗暗地跟自己说。Dean把枪别到后腰上。  
  
　　Dean递给John一把锯齿刮刀。"好消息是这把刀能杀鬼，坏消息是这把刀也能杀人，除非你没剌中要害部位。恶魔中刀可能会死也可能不会，不过这个时候他们通常都会离人而去。依附在人身上的恶魔可以驱除，有时候这人的命也能保住。明白了吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock和John点点头。Sherlock早已迫不及待地想进去，那里可看可学的东西太多了。  
  
　　"Sherlock，"John没好气地对他说，"你到底听没听他说话？”  
  
　　"听了。"Sherlock不耐烦地回答，"尽量别杀人，不管他有没有被恶魔上身。"命令非常简单，可怎样完成Sherlock还一无所知，这才是最最引人入胜的地方。他真不记得自己曾几何时参与过这么不明所以的事情，高兴得直搓手。随时都可能闹出乱子！当然，他得确保John没事，这至关重要。  
  
　　"我会等在这里，听从你的召唤。"Castiel说，他神情忧虑，"要是太危险就回来。”  
  
　　Sherlock注意到John先看看他又看看Dean，使了个眼色。难怪John会提醒Sherlock注意，Dean眼中确实有几分烦躁。  
  
　　Dean把第二把刀递给Sherlock。"用这把刀把你看到的所有魔符破坏掉。"他解释完又拿起一支手枪，枪把在前，塞到Sherlock手里。Sherlock看了看，保险栓已经拉上，于是也把枪别到后腰上。接下来John拿到一把猎枪一把手枪。两人又各拿到几只细颈瓶。"圣水。"Dean向他们解释，然后又拿出几包盐。"魔鬼还讨厌盐。"Dean抽出一把斧子拿在自己手上。  
  
　　Sherlock把所有东西收好，将他们现在的位置印进脑子里，便于将来撤退。John摆弄手上武器的娴熟劲儿把Sherlock迷住了，那身影既透着危险又让人觉得坚如磐石。小小的个子蕴含着如此深厚的力量，Sherlock心中暗想，又一个有关John的悖论。  
  
　　"你得照我说的做。"Dean叮嘱道，"得让我知道你靠得住。一旦我发出什么命令，你只管做，别多问。”  
  
　　John二话不说点点头，Sherlock也点了头，只是没那么干脆。Dean看了看他，似乎在说他看得出其中区别，脸色阴沉可又很无奈，只能甩了Sherlock一记白眼。  
  
　　就这样，他们向养老院后面走去。就近观察，这栋楼更显衰败迹象——好几扇窗的玻璃碎了，以前种在房子边上的花已经枯萎或行将枯萎，土地干得裂出一道道口子。  
  
　　Dean从一扇破窗户向里面瞄了一眼，摇摇头，继续向前走。一到养老院背后，Dean快步走到窗户旁边，再次向里面窥视。"两个恶魔，一个女人，我猜那女人是女巫。"他又瞄了一眼，"看不清是不是有魔符，窗户太脏了。”  
  
　　他示意他们走到一道窗井跟前，这扇窗户似乎通向地下室。Dean看看周围，蹲下来检视一番后推开窗户，把斧头递给John，优雅利落地翻进去，随后从里面伸出手拿回斧头。  
  
　　接下来轮到John，他把猎枪递给Sherlock，跟在Dean后面翻进去，动作没那么优雅，发出的动静却要小得多。不到一分钟他们就全都进去了。Dean关上窗。  
  
　　房子里安静得有些诡异，让Sherlock不由自主地发抖。他从来没觉得自己有心灵感应，也不需要，以他的能力要找真相轻而易举。可是这个地方很不对劲，他怀疑这里一个大活人也没有。Sherlock从来不让自己活在想像里，而且颇引以为豪，问题是这栋楼散发出的气息充斥着死亡，甚至有比死亡更糟的东西。  
  
　　Dean默默地查看他们刚刚进来的这个房间。房间很大， Sherlock估计大概有这栋楼总占地面积的一半那么大，用作贮藏室，堆放着几摞洗好的衣物，几箱纸巾、手纸、瓶装水和基本医疗用品，还有几个贴着名字的盒子，大概是住户的私人财产，房间里放不下放在这里。  
  
　　Sherlock听到一声轻微的敲击声，一开始他以为是自己的心跳声，但他很快走到墙边，把手放到墙壁上。从墙的另一侧传来有节奏的振动。"那边。"他悄悄地说。  
  
　　Dean走过来，也把手放到墙上。  
  
　　Sherlock站在墙边，听到低沉带着喉音的吟唱声，分辨不出是何种语言。他们悄悄地走出房间，外面是一条短短的走廊，有一道向上的楼梯和另外两扇门。John走到稍远的那扇门旁边，按理说这扇门后边应该不是举行仪式的地方，谨慎地推开门。  
  
　　他向里面扫了一眼，走进去，门在他身后关上了。  
  
　　Sherlock先等了十秒钟，刚想抬腿跟进去，John出来了。"洗手间，"他用嘴型示意，又咽了一口唾沫，"里面有两个死人。”  
  
　　无话可说了。  
  
　　Dean扭动另外那扇门的门把手，把门推开一条缝。Sherlock凭着身高优势，视线可以越过Dean的头顶，他感觉John正伏下身子往里看。两秒钟后门开了，Sherlock看到一张祭坛，上面摆着一具已经开膛破腹的尸体，像是等着屠夫来掏空内脏的猪。肚肠从身体里滑出来，地板上满是鲜血，一段几英尺长的小肠流到地上。  
  
　　有五个人正围着祭坛吟唱，年纪全都不小了。Sherlock把他们的年龄定在七十以上。只有一个女人比较年轻，大概三十多岁，双手伸进那人的肚子里攥住肠子。那四个老人的眼睛全都是黑色的。  
  
　　门轻轻地合上，这让Sherlock很失望。他可以在这里站着看上几个小时，弄明白他们在干什么。  
  
　　"占卜。"Dean小声说，脸上流露出厌恶的神情。  
  
　　John看上去胃里很不舒服。谁也没提议说要去救桌上那人，明显已经死了。仪式可能早已开始，地板上的血也太多，不可能活下来。  
  
　　"我们应该去阻止他们吗？"John小声地问。  
  
　　Dean摇摇头，同样小声地回答道："看上去他们还没召唤任何东西，他们在寻找指示。”  
  
　　Dean开始沿着楼梯往上走，没有发出一点声音。他走路的方式让Sherlock深感钦佩，明显是多年培养练就的结果。走到楼梯口后Dean耳朵贴在门板上，眼睛对着Sherlock和John打量许久。Sherlock怀疑他心里正在想就此罢手是不是太怂。可就在这时候Dean缓缓转动把手推开门。  
  
　　"Dean Winchester。"传来一个苍老的女人声音，"我们正在想你什么时候才来参加聚会。”  
  
　　"不会错过的。"Dean生硬地回答，示意Sherlock和John躲好别出来，然后走出地下室，把门虚掩上。  
  
　　Sherlock凑过去想看看外面的情况，可角度不对看不到，沮丧地嘟囔了一声。一股甜甜的焚香气息钻进他的鼻孔，是香草，他暗暗地在心里说，竖起耳朵细听，想弄清楚外面是不是不止Dean从窗户里看到的那三个人。  
  
　　"我们知道你还带了朋友来。"她说，"给我们介绍一下。在星光找到我们需要的指示以前，我们可以和他们乐上一乐。”  
  
　　"星光？"Dean嘲弄地说。"他妈的别逗了。就楼下那个婊子巫婆，满手血啊肠的，还被命名为星光？"他哼了一声。  
  
　　"她的名字叫Athena，"还是那个女声，带着几分残忍的愉悦，"工作很出色，真的。她可能杀不了你，却可以叫你生不如死。”  
  
　　"看上去她正忙得脱不开身。"Dean说。"我猜今天该我走运。”  
  
　　Sherlock心想，又说到"死不掉"这件事情上来了。会有可能吗？他把这个念头放到一边，再次集中注意力听Dean跟他们讲话。他们知道Sherlock和John在下面，Dean正想办法抢在二人加入战团之前让他们多了解点情况。审时度势之后，Sherlock认为那个女巫的工作实际上就是增强魔符法力，不让Castiel进来。十有八九是这样。  
  
　　他推开门步入房间，想把John留在外面。可是像往常一样，John根本不理这套，跟在他后边也进去了。Sherlock扫视全场，把屋里的一切尽收眼底。  
  
　　更多的死人，一眼望过去至少能看到十个。两个八旬老人注视着他和John。其中一个女的裹着浴袍，脚踩绒毛拖鞋，另一个男的穿着扎眼的旧花格裤，上身是洗得褪了色的条纹短袖衬衫。  
  
　　在他眼里，这简直就是一场视觉盛宴。他们的外貌、服饰、甚至是她的口红和他的古龙水都能让Sherlock演绎出很多事情--他们在这里过得怎么样，打发了多少岁月。可他又知道没一样是真的，再无真实可言。走路的方式不对，笑容不对，措辞不对，每个细节都相互矛盾。黑漆漆的眼睛不用说也是一大破绽：身体固然上了岁数，潜伏在那身体里的历史更加悠久。外貌和行动能力一点都不搭调。  
  
　　"你的朋友姓甚名谁？"老女人的声音非常诱人，她上下打量Sherlock，眼神让人非常不舒服。  
  
　　"Sherlock Holmes。"Sherlock回答，目光落到被Dean认定为女巫的人身上。她还年轻，三十多岁，长相迷人，赤褐色头发，蓝色眼睛，皮肤光洁，眼神同样充满沧桑，不过他怀疑那是由于坎坷的生活经历，而不是被别人占据了皮囊。  
  
　　"也许我该附在你身上。"老女人说着走近Sherlock，用皮肤松驰关节嶙峋的双手抚摸他的胸膛，脆裂的指甲把Sherlock上好的真丝衬衫勾出了丝。  
  
　　Sherlock觉得这不是性暗示。"不用了谢谢。"可是他心里充满了好奇，让附在这女人身上的家伙附到他身上来会是什么感觉？他很快发现Dean看着他，冲着女巫偏了偏脑袋。  
  
　　这是要他分散她的注意力。这活儿Sherlock拿手，他不是没有看到女巫向他投来赞赏的目光，脸上闪过一连串表情，爱慕、恐惧、愤怒、沮丧、打定主意，然后又是愤怒，夹杂着几分难过和欣慰。她用力抱住身体一侧，大腿紧紧并拢的样子以及其他一些举动，足以让Sherlock了解她可怜的悲惨往事。太容易了。分她的心？他要揭她的老底。  
  
　　"他拿烙铁烫你？"Sherlock问，避开那个想要霸占他身体的魔鬼，全力对付女巫。  
  
　　女巫吓了一跳，目光移到他身上。"你说什么？"她问。  
  
　　"他强暴你的时候，拿烙铁烫你？”  
  
　　她的眼神严厉起来，压低声音继续念诵咒语。Sherlock好几次看到她向右边张望，似乎那里有什么东西不看不放心。  
  
　　"Dean。"他说。"那堵墙。”  
  
　　"让他闭嘴。"一个恶魔说。Sherlock听到向他这边走过来的脚步声。  
  
　　"我来让你闭嘴怎么样？"Dean反问道。  
  
　　Sherlock把恶魔留给Dean和John去处理，自己继续一门心思对付女巫。  
  
　　"过了多久你才鼓足勇气？"Sherlock问。"他这么做让你痛苦了多久才想到杀掉他？我猜你巴不得阉了他，可厌恶归厌恶，还是没那个胆子，只好改用下毒的办法。你之所以厌恶他，主要是因为你从心里喜欢他对你做的事情。当然，我不是指他用烙铁烫你这回事，没有哪个人会喜欢这个，我指的是性。你喜欢性，需要性。一方面憎恨男人，一方面又非常愿意为他们张开大腿，肯定让你进退两难。我注意到你看我的眼神和态度上的变化。要是换个场合，你会想尽办法把我拉到你的两腿之间。你就像黑寡妇，先是引诱男人，事后又觉得受了天大的委屈，把他们干掉。”  
  
　　她吟唱的声音高亢起来，一副气极败坏的样子，她走神了。一个魔符，Castiel向他们出示过的的第一种魔符在墙上闪了一下又不见了。Sherlock听到身后打斗的声音，听到John在那里嘀嘀咕咕骂骂咧咧。这表明他还活着，很好。  
  
　　魔符又出现了。"Dean，"他大声提醒他注意，摸出自己的刀，考虑要不要自己冲到墙跟前去。  
  
　　他再次将注意力集中到女巫身上。"你结婚了，"他看到她用拇指触摸左手无名指。"你觉得他不会注意到你受了多少伤害？不会注意到你的身体渴望性爱而内心深感厌恶？这就是你当女巫的原因？为了复仇？到现在为止你已经杀了多少人？一打？还是更多？”  
  
　　就听头顶上"嗖的"一声，Dean的斧子嵌进墙里，不偏不倚正好斩断魔符的一根直线。  
  
　　"Castiel！"Dean大声断喝，Castiel应声出现。  
  
　　Sherlock不再搭理女巫，交给他的任务已经完成。他看到Castiel重重甩了老女人一巴掌，她惊恐地大声尖叫，五官射出光芒。与此同时，老头张开嘴，一道恐怖的黑烟伴着恶臭从他嘴里涌出，绕屋一周，从窗户的裂缝钻了出去。  
  
　　Sherlock惊得下巴快掉下来了，他猛地把嘴闭上。那就是恶魔？黑烟？那是什么玩意儿？他大步走到窗前，想看看是否留下痕迹。  
  
　　等他意识到不该背对女巫的时候已经来不及了。她又开始吟唱，他的五脏六腑跟着翻腾起来。他弯下腰，跪倒在地，腹中好像有火在燃烧，低下头时还以为会看到身上布满火苗。他咳得吐出血来。  
  
　　"停下。"有人在说话，他抬起头，看到John的枪抵在女巫头上。"马上停下，否则我杀了你。”  
  
　　尽管受着痛苦的煎熬，Sherlock还是因为John说的话而兴奋不已。他就喜欢这种时刻，John化身为怒火战士，保护Sherlock如同守卫山头，誓与阵地共存亡。  
  
　　他又吐出一口血，惊恐地发现里面有只蜜蜂爬来爬去，还是活的。一想到肚子里全是这种东西，感觉火烧火燎是因为数不尽的昆虫在蜇他，他整个人直往后躲。"John！"他拼命大叫。  
  
　　"停下，"John又喝令道，"否则我开枪了。”  
  
　　"开吧，"女巫奚落他，"太迟了。蜜蜂会一直蜇一直蜇，不断把毒液输入他体内，直到他在剧痛中死掉才会停止。”  
  
　　John狠狠揍了她一拳头，她被打得转了个圈，撞到墙壁后倒在地上，昏了过去。John随即来到Sherlock身边。  
  
　　Sherlock不停地咳，一阵恶心，吐出来血和更多的昆虫。  
  
　　"喔天哪！"John大声地叫，"Dean！”  
  
　　Dean狂奔过来，到Sherlock身边时滑了一下才收住脚步。"我靠，是很恶心。我告诉过你我讨厌女巫！”  
  
　　Sherlock这才明白过来，后悔没把Mycroft的警告当回事。又有东西涌进嘴里，他吐出来。现在地板上有十几只蜜蜂，它们一边愤怒地"嗡嗡"叫着，一边从血里爬出来，有几只甚至打算飞走。一只蜜蜂落在他手上，蜇了他一下。"给我停下来！"他大声叫道。一点用也没有。怎么会这样？他感觉蜜蜂毒液的毒性已在全身发作，喘不过气，也咳个不停，有只蜜蜂甚至在他嘴里嗡嗡嗡地钻来钻去。他想把它吐出来，它对着他的舌头刺了一下。他把手伸进嘴里去抠。  
  
　　"我们得送他上医院！"John说，"就现在！”  
  
　　"跟他们怎么说？说他吃了一窝蜜蜂？他们会把他送进精神病院。”  
  
　　"至少他还能活下来 ！"John大吼道，"将来我们可以把他救出来。”  
  
　　"好吧，好吧。不对，等一下。"Dean打开通往地下室的门。"嘿，Cas，这个时间方便吗？我需要你帮忙。”  
  
　　Cas突然现身，满手鲜血气势汹汹，让人觉得来者不善。"什么事，Dean？这个时候我忙着呢。”  
  
　　"把他治好再回你的派对也不迟。”  
  
　　Castiel低头看看Sherlock，他还在吐血吐昆虫，感觉蜜蜂正在蜇他的喉咙和嘴巴。Sherlock不在乎Castiel会不会杀了他，无论如何都比现在强。  
  
　　两根手指点中他的前额，所有的一切全没了。疼痛、毒液造成的伤害、甚至连手上舌头上被蜇起的包都痊愈了，只剩下地板上的血和昆虫。John把所有还活着的蜜蜂全都踩死，然后把Sherlock拖到一边，张开双臂抱住他。"老天爷，Sherlock，你没事吧？”  
  
　　"谢谢。"Dean对Cas说，"有事你说话。”  
  
　　Cas消失了。  
  
　　Sherlock转身倒进John怀里，头抵着John的胸膛。John的心跟Sherlock的心跳得一样乱一样急，这让Sherlock得到了安慰。他觉得那些昆虫还在他身上爬，里里外外都是。"它们没有了对吧？”  
  
　　"全没有了，我保证。天哪，"John紧紧抱着他的身体来回摇晃，"天哪。”  
  
　　"我问你，你把魔法袋弄哪儿去了？"Dean径直问道，"她不可能把你伤得这么重。”  
  
　　那东西还在汽车的后座上，已经被分尸了。小海马、几粒黑豆、某种动物的眼球、一个十字架、某种风干的器官、一颗心一块肝（Sherlock觉得自己当时没看错）、一只老虎眼睛、一块红碧玉和绿松石、圣弗朗西斯的画像、半把草药和树根。真是荒唐。Sherlock认定这样一堆鸡零狗碎的大杂烩绝对保护不了他。  
  
　　"对不起。"他总算挤出三个字，怕一张嘴蜜蜂又飞出来。  
  
　　"你想学做猎人，可又非得吃一堑才能长一智对不对？"Dean又好气又好笑，"但愿这一路你别把我和John也害死。”  
  
　　"她怎么办？"John憎恶地问。  
  
　　他仍旧抱着Sherlock，这让Sherlock很开心。他从未如此强烈地感受到John的力量和可靠。  
  
　　"不知道。顺便说一句，打得好。”  
  
　　"还有活的吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock认为John问的是倒在他们周围的尸体。  
  
　　"没有，都死了。很遗憾，医生。”  
  
　　他感到John耸耸肩，接着把他搂紧，似乎在默默地说至少Sherlock还活着。Sherlock突然觉得有必要证明这一点，尽管心里很想留在原地不动，还是离开John的怀抱自己坐好。  
  
　　John久久地凝望着他，似乎在对他自己保证，Sherlock真的没事。看John脸上的表情，Sherlock觉得他还是不放心，只是出于照顾他的自尊心，没再拥抱他。"早该一枪崩了她。"John说，"可我没有这么做，对不起。看来我还得克服某些长期养成的社会习惯。”  
  
　　Sherlock觉得下一次John绝对不会手软。  
  
　　Dean心里的疑问既已解开，就说："我下去看看Cas要不要帮忙。"转身向楼梯口走去，没走几步又转回身来。"你对她的过去胡扯了一通，这是怎么回事？”  
  
　　"不是胡扯，是事实。"Sherlock愤慨地说。  
  
　　"我听着像是胡扯，不过有用就好。"他转向John，"把刀还给我。”  
  
　　John把刀递过去。  
  
　　Dean依然把枪别在后腰上，手里提刀，打开门向楼下走去。  
  
　　Sherlock擦擦嘴，看到手指上有血，吓了一跳，随即意识到这血是刚才流的——显然Cas没帮他把身上弄弄干净。"真叫人厌恶。”  
  
　　John大声地苦笑了一下。"从没见过这么可怕的事情，我可——”  
  
　　"侵略过阿富汗，没错，我记得。"Sherlock替他说完后面的话，缓缓地靠到墙上。  
  
　　"还想留下来？"John问。  
  
　　这个问题问得合情合理。Sherlock审视John的脸，没看到一丝一毫想要回家的迹象，全是在为Sherlock担心，因为他向来是干了再说。这项新职业说不定真的会让Sherlock改掉老毛病。可能性不大，但也不是绝对没有。当然啦，将来他会对女巫提高警惕。  
  
　　"是的。"他盯着John想看看他有何反应，却不由自主地加了一句，"不过首先得是你想留下来。"发生今天的事情以后，他不会光顾着满足自己对新鲜事物难以抑制的渴望，硬把John留在这里。本来很有可能是John落到女巫手里，从身体里面受到看不见但极为恐怖的东西的戕害。  
  
　　"如果把你一个人留在这里，"John疲惫地苦笑道，"要不了一周你就没命。”  
  
　　"有可能是这样，"Sherlock说，"虽然不情愿，我还是得承认，对眼下这种生活方式我完全没有准备好。"但他学会了，该知道的都知道了。"不过我要说的不是这个。我的意思是，如果你想回伦敦，我就跟你回去。" 就算心里难过也还是会走，决不能让海洋把他和John分开。  
  
　　John举起手，把Sherlock的一撮鬈发掖掖好，似乎那是女人的金色披肩长发。Sherlock想摆出生气的样子，可是没有真那么做，说老实话，他很想像小女孩那样趴在John的大腿上。于是他默许了。  
  
　　"咱们再呆一阵子，"John说，"到时候再说。”  
  
　　Sherlock点点头，大大地松了一口气。就和Sherlock想留下来学艺，永远对新鲜可怕的事物着迷一样，John还是一如既往地对危险上瘾。但是，一想到口吐蜜蜂，一想到蜜蜂在体内蜇他就不寒而栗，怎么也摆脱不掉心底隐隐的恐惧，不由自主地靠到John身上。John伸出双臂抱住他。"天哪，Sherlock，"John轻轻地说，"别再发生那样的事了。”  
  
　　通往地下室的门"呯"的一声开了。"Cas把事情弄清楚了，没让那帮家伙搞到他们想要的消息。你们两个搂搂抱抱像小娘们似的。搂够了吧，咱们要抢在别人把警察叫来之前先撤了。”  
  
　　"她怎么办？"John放开Sherlock，站起来，伸手把Sherlock扶起来。  
  
　　Sherlock用力咽了口唾沫，尽量不去看地板上那滩浸着十二三只死蜜蜂的血。  
  
　　"我得去看看是不是真的没人活着，也没人需要医治。"John说。  
  
　　Dean看了John一眼，那意思不言而喻。  
  
　　"Dean，"John很认真地说，"如果你丢下我和Sherlock自己走，我能理解你的苦衷。有件事现在你一定得知道，如果带上我们一起走，碰到有人需要帮助而我又帮得上忙的，我绝不会一走了之。我不会那样做。”  
  
　　"总有一天你会让警察抓进去，"Dean说。  
  
　　"抓就抓吧。我情愿被抓进去，也不愿意见死不救。”  
  
　　Dean无可奈何地长叹一声，Sherlock却在他眼睛里看到了对John的敬意。"成吧。"他对他们做了个"请便"的手势。  
  
　　很快他们就发现这里无人幸存。就连Sherlock也很沮丧，不过也可能是因为他希望有人还有一口气在，这样John才能去救死扶伤。  
  
　　等他们回到大厅，女巫不见了。  
  
　　"妈的!"Dean骂道。  
  
　　Sherlock完全同意。  
  
　　显然John也有同感，因为他把自己的魔法袋递给Sherlock。"拿着这个。”  
  
　　Sherlock正有此意。  
  
　　"我们走。"Dean发出号令，这次Sherlock和John均无异议。  
  
　　*****  
  
　　Dean外出喝酒找人上床，Sherlock和John则直接回旅馆房间。这一次，Sherlock没有因为案子了结而失落，倒是盼着能静一静。  
  
　　趁John洗澡的功夫，Sherlock先是在房间里踱了一会儿步，间或对着镜子检查自己的脸，张开嘴巴时还有点战战兢兢，唯恐还有蜜蜂爬出来。吸毒吸得最疯狂的那段时间里也有过这样的幻觉，只是哪次都没有这么真实。但愿不会做噩梦。  
  
　　他掏出手机。  
  
　　 **致：MYCROFT HOLMES**  
 **事后看来，你提醒我避开女巫是对的。 SH**  
 **SH**  
　　  
　　他点击发送，听到John在淋浴房里走动，偶尔会唱上几句，不过很快打住，似乎意识到Sherlock在外面听，他也确实在听。John的音色不赖，Sherlock并不介意听到他唱歌。那歌声让他分心。手机响了。  
  
　　 **致：SHERLOCK HOLMES**  
 **我痛恨女巫，建议随时携带魔法袋。你没事吧？**  
 **是否需要协助？如不回复，我将致电JOHN。**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　 **致：MYCROFT HOLMES**  
 **我很好。不缺帮手。无需致电JOHN**  
 **SH**  
　　  
　　尽管Sherlock回复过了， John的手机还是响了起来。他对Mycroft的幼稚行为报以白眼。一分钟后他的手机响了。  
  
　　 **致： SHERLOCK HOLMES**  
 **情况恶化。回家。**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　Sherlock踟躇了一下。M显然知道他指的是什么。不过现在离开会让人觉得他失败了，像狗一样夹着尾巴表示臣服。他心里突然闪出个念头，不知道Dean这辈子是怎么挺过来的？ 不得不承认Dean身上可能还有很多东西要学。  
  
　　 **致： MYCROFT HOLMES**  
 **绝不。**  
 **SH**  
　　  
　　按下发送键后，Sherlock放下手机，又在房间内走了几圈。终于，他听到水龙头关上了，John一边在浴室里转悠一边小声地哼着歌。"你可以洗了。"John大声地说。他本想让Sherlock先洗，可是Sherlock估计自己肯定要洗上好一阵子，拒绝了John的好意。  
  
　　他解开衬衫扣子，踢掉鞋子。一想到热气腾腾的水能洗去昨晚在他身上留下的痕迹，感觉就如同听到了仙乐。他推开浴室门，不顾John身上只围了一条毛巾，还在那里刷牙，脱掉长裤和内裤，跨进浴缸，拉上浴帘。  
  
　　水很热，水流大得出奇，Sherlock张开嘴，让水冲进嘴里，然后吐掉。要是可能，他会让水冲进喉咙，顺着食道灌进肠胃里去。  
  
　　他把自己从头到脚搓了一遍，闭上眼睛站在那里，后来听到John叫他。"Sherlock？你没事吧？”  
  
　　Sherlock关上水龙头。"没事。”  
  
　　静默了一阵，似乎John吃不准是否要认同这个说法，不过接下来就听到John上床的声音。左边那张床，靠近门的那张床。  
  
　　浴巾窄巴巴的勉强够用，Sherlock擦干身体，把浴巾围在腰上，刷完牙，走进房间，在行李包里翻了一阵，找出睡衣。  
  
　　"Mycroft为什么要发短信给我，询问你的情况？"John问。  
  
　　"已经告诉他我没事，我觉得他就是不信我的话。”  
  
　　"唔。”  
  
　　Sherlock扫了John一眼， 不管怎么看他都好像在看书。Sherlock拉上睡裤套上T恤衫，查看手机，没有短信。Sherlock看了看床，下意识地又开始踱步。  
  
　　"今天晚上就睡这里吧。"John说着拍了拍自己的床。  
  
　　Sherlock转过身看着他。"你说什么？”  
  
　　"今天晚上我肯定会做和你有关的噩梦，不如现在就让你呆在我旁边。别担心，我不会勾引你。”  
  
　　不等嘴巴作出回应，Sherlock的身体已经抢先行动，跳到床上，躺到John的身边。有John守着他，被窝里全是John的体温，怎不叫他满心欢喜。  
  
　　"谢谢。"John说，不过Sherlock暗暗怀疑John这么做全是为了他。他决不会拿这事儿去问John。实事求是地说，他的脑子里就从来没想到要去问一下。  
  
　　"魔法袋呢？"John问。  
  
　　"在这儿。"Sherlock指指床头柜上的小包。他把先前拆散的东西重新装起来了。"你在门窗边上撒盐了吗？”  
  
　　"撒了。”  
  
　　Sherlock仰面平躺，眼睛盯着天花板。  
  
　　"这样睡。"John说话的语气很温柔，鼓励他转向他这边，跟他面对面。  
  
　　Sherlock转过去，不知道接下来要发生什么。  
  
　　"不对，是这里。"这回John开始动手拉他。  
  
　　Sherlock由着他摆弄自己，相信John更懂得如何在这种情形下安慰人。很快他就发现自己的头枕在John的胸口，John的手轻轻地梳理他的头发。  
  
　　"好极了。"John说。  
  
　　Sherlock很是赞同，合上眼，心里装的全是John，再也不胡思乱想了。  
  
　　*****  
  
　　Sherlock早早地醒了。外面还很黑，不过透过薄薄的窗帘已经可以看出曙光即将来临。他有些惊讶，竟然睡了这么久。他仍旧依偎着John，说得更确切一点，他们是相互依偎着。Sherlock下床的时候John没有动。  
  
　　Sherlock给笔记本电脑接上电源，等它进入系统。本想泡点茶，可旅馆里什么用具都没有。他在电脑前坐下。Dean的书已经看完，得另外再找资料。  
  
　　他很快找到一大堆网站，可要么老生常谈要么过于标新立异，没什么看头。一家名叫"寻鬼者"的网站貌似有几分真实，甚至提到了Winchester兄弟俩Dean和Sam。出于好奇，Sherlock在Google工具栏里输入Dean Winchester，看到出来四百多万条搜索结果时挑起了眉毛。逐条浏览下来，眉毛挑得就更高了。  
  
　　*****  
  
　　过了几小时他们去吃早餐。Sherlock一直在等机会，见Dean终于自以为安全放松了警惕，便开口问道："同人小说？请给我们解释一下。”  
  
　　Dean被咖啡呛着了，猛咳几声。"什么？”  
  
　　"同人小说?"John问。  
  
　　"就是——"Sherlock开口说道。  
  
　　"闭上你的臭嘴。"Dean大声叫道。  
  
　　"Dean和Sam，Dean和Castiel，有时候是Dean和——”  
  
　　"我没跟你开玩笑。"Dean恶狠狠地说，"闭嘴。”  
  
　　"你们在说什么？"John满脸困惑。  
  
　　Sherlock把一篇小说递给他，那是在旅馆前台的办公室里打印出来的。小说里写Dean怀孕了。  
  
　　John翻了翻。"我不明白，这是什么东西？”  
  
　　"这是小说，写的是Dean跟Sam上床，Sam把Dean的肚子搞大了。"Sherlock给他作解释，完全是一副乐在其中的样子。  
  
　　"你跟你弟弟上床？"John震惊地问。  
  
　　Dean猛地用一只手盖住脸。"你还能叫得再响点吗？”  
  
　　"对不起。"John向餐厅周围看了看，弓起肩膀，露出懊恼的表情，"对不起，这不是真的吧？”  
  
　　"对，不是真的。"Dean没好气地说，"耶稣基督在上，没一个字是真的。网上就是有那么一大帮疯子。”  
  
　　"他们写的都是有关你的故事。"Sherlock一针见血的指出。  
  
　　"我不想谈这件事。"Dean说。  
  
　　"就连触手也不谈？"Sherlock故作天真地问道，"你似乎很乐意跟人谈论触手。”  
  
　　Dean发出一种很有意思的声音，愤怒，尴尬，听上去想要杀人，他站起来，大步走出餐厅。  
  
　　Sherlock脸上笑开了花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shotgun 英文字典上的释义是猎枪，但美剧里经常有call shotgun，指抢副驾驶座位。不知道这个俚语出自何处，是不是因为副驾驶座位上的人经常挨枪子儿。
> 
> 五芒星，也称五角星，由于可以一笔画出，古人迷信它可以防止恶魔和恶灵的侵犯。在神秘学的魔法阵中，圆形魔法阵用于保护魔法师本人，而五芒星则被用于封印恶魔、其线条的五个交汇点被认为是可以封闭恶魔的“门”，可以将恶魔封在五芒星中间的五边形中。因此，教会将五芒星称为“恶魔的纹章”、“女巫的十字”、“魔法师之星”和“女巫之足”，甚至宣称人狼的脚后跟就有五芒星。


	3. Dean认为Sherlock可能/或许派得上用场，因为Bobby是这么说的

　　“喂，Bobby，什么事？”Dean对着手机说。  
  
　　“到底谁是Sherlock Holmes？”Bobby在手机里大声嚷嚷。  
  
　　Dean把手机从耳朵边拿开，看了看，又从后视镜里看了眼电话里问到的那个人， 这家伙正坐在那里第一千次捧着Dean老爸的日志苦读。Dean总会把日志抢回来，可等他一转身，Sherlock就又读上了。  
  
　　“路上捡的蠢货。”Dean把手机放回耳边回答，看到Sherlock满脸不悦，不禁得意地笑了。毫无疑问大侦探知道Dean说的是他。  
  
　　Dean看了看John，他正强忍着不笑出来。Dean喜欢John，很乐意有他这样一个长期合作的固定搭档。倒霉的是，一来就来俩。他几乎是为了John才容忍Sherlock。  
  
　　“那你给我解释一下，为什么我从来没有听说过这个人，他的包裹却寄到我家里要我转交？”  
  
　　“什么？哪种包裹？”Sherlock怎么会认识Bobby，而且还知道他住哪儿？  
  
　　“两只大板条箱。”Bobby回答。  
  
　　“里面是什么东西？”  
  
　　“怪就怪在这里。箱子是两个穿黑西装的人送过来的，因为指定的收货人不在，他们把黑色SUV停到垃圾场大门口，坐在车里等，不等到这个叫Sherlock的傻蛋出现就不走。”  
  
　　“你他妈给Bobby寄了什么东西？”Dean回过头问Sherlock，现在Sherlock正饶有兴致地听Dean跟人对话。  
  
　　“什么也没寄。”Sherlock身体前倾，胳膊肘压在前排座位的靠背上。“那包裹什么样？”  
  
　　“两只大板条箱。”  
  
　　“出手不凡啊！”Sherlock看上去挺高兴，可是很快的，这笑容就从他脸上消失了。“Mycroft。”他噗通一下倒回座位上，刚才有多么高兴，现在就有多么懊丧。  
  
　　John挪了下身体。“你认为Mycroft为了把东西送到你手上，不惜送到你不认识的人手上去？”他缓缓地呼出一口气，“你哥真可怕。”  
  
　　“我们离Bobby家多远？他住在哪里？”说话间Sherlock已经拿起地图，现在这地图一直就放在他座位旁边。Dean相信他肯定睡觉也抱着那张见鬼的地图。  
  
　　“他住在苏福尔斯，南达科他。”Dean说，然后又对Bobby说道，“我们马上就到。”他挂断电话。  
  
　　“我们现在在哪儿？”Sherlock问，眼睛紧紧盯着地图来回寻找。  
  
　　Dean白了他一眼，问John：“他怎么老不知道自己在哪儿？他看不懂标志吗？”  
  
　　“Sherlock到哪儿都是步行。”John说，“开车什么的会把他搞糊涂。”  
  
　　“我不糊涂。”Sherlock立刻反击道，“我这辈子一天也没有糊涂过。”  
  
　　Dean反驳道：“你吐蜜蜂那会儿肯定糊里糊涂。”  
  
　　Sherlock投来的眼神让Dean觉得有些于心不忍，不过很快他就把这种感觉抛到了脑后。  
  
　　“哪个城市？哪个州？”Sherlock大声地问，听上去火气还挺大，因为别人没有马上满足他的要求。  
  
　　说实话，Dean搞不懂John在哪儿找来这么个宝货。很明显John喜欢他，非常喜欢，在他眼里仿佛日升月落都是因为这个家伙而起。人各有所好难以解释，偏偏Sherlock不懂John的心思，呆头呆脑不解风情。“我们在田纳西州诺克斯维尔市的郊外。”  
  
　　Sherlock把地图研究了很久，好几次翻过来查看城市和洲名列表，然后按数字和字母急切地寻找对应的图格，最终还是没能发出成功的欢呼。“我讨厌这个国家。”Sherlock愤愤地说，“实在太大了。”他用力把地图甩到旁边的座位上，双手抱胸开始生闷气。  
  
　　Dean的眼睛虽然一直在Sherlock身上蹓跶， John脸上的笑容也同样看在眼里。要让我猜的话，Dean心里说，高挑瘦削举止粗鲁的人会让你动心，而Sherlock正好是这种类型。Dean自己喜欢大胸脯女人，不过近来他倾心于穿褐色风衣的家伙，让他自己也觉得匪夷所思。他不是没玩过一两回狂野之旅，那真叫昏天胡地，男女不论。现在的问题不在于男女，而在于那是天使，或者说异类。主要还是因为那是天使。  
  
　　那天晚上Castiel在妓院里把Chastity气得发疯，整个事件既好笑又诡异。事情过后Dean仍然不相信Castiel有过性生活，不相信他会愿意跟Dean上床。话虽如此， Dean有时候觉得Castiel会满足他提出的一切要求，一想到这个就让他受不了。他希望Castiel本人也想要，而不是因为他Dean想要。可当他见着Castiel，Castiel那副另类、不食人间烟火的模样，怎么看都不像是 Dean该动脑筋勾引上床搞口交的对象。  
  
　　尤其是因为Dean希望第二天早晨有Castiel陪在身边，所有第二天的早晨，还从来没有哪个人让他生出这样的愿望。认识Castiel以后Dean再没动过什么花花肠子，以前怎么会想到去搞什么群交？最起码Castiel知道他干的是哪一行，这是一大优点，更别提他对Dean的了解超过任何人，包括Sam在内。  
  
　　似乎是受到了召唤，Castiel突然出现在Sherlock旁边的车后座上。Sherlock目不转睛地盯着他，似乎只要盯得够久够狠，就能解开Castiel来去无踪的奥秘。主的使者没觉得Sherlock的行为有何不妥。  
  
　　“嘿，”Dean说，“有什么事？”  
  
　　“你在想我。”Castiel回答道。  
  
　　Dean命令自己不要脸红。如果这几天Castiel一直在读他的心那可就遭殃了。“你又在读我的心？我告诉过你别这样做。”  
  
　　“我没有。”Castiel说，“我说过我不会这么做，我只是感觉到你想的事情和我有关。那些想法太吵了。”  
  
　　Dean相信他的话，那些想法在他脑子里也吵得要命。“可你不知道我在想什么？”  
  
　　Sherlock在一边全神贯注地听着，他相信有个谜底就要揭开了。  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　“那就好。”Dean觉得他又有脸活下去了，“我们要去Bobby家。”  
  
　　“你能让我们快点到吗？”Sherlock问Castiel，他眯起眼睛，似乎不管Castiel给出什么答案都是一条极其重要的线索。  
  
　　“能。”Castiel说。  
  
　　Dean继续开车，脸上露出笑容。Sherlock说话一向用词精准，他还不知道要论咬文嚼字，谁也比不上Castiel。  
  
　　John半转过身，毫不掩饰脸上幸灾乐祸的微笑。  
  
　　“怎么了？”Sherlock问，然后又对Castiel说，“那么？”  
  
　　“那么什么？”Castiel问。  
  
　　“让我们快点到。”Sherlock提出要求。  
  
　　“别来支使我的天使。”Dean埋怨道。  
  
　　“你想快点到吗？”Castiel问Dean。Sherlock白了他一眼，又瞪着Dean，似乎已经料定Dean为了跟他对着干肯定会说不。  
  
　　Dean很想这么干。他们并不需要赶时间，可是一想到余下的旅程Sherlock会在车后座上一个劲地发脾气，只好说：“当然，那太好了。”  
  
　　于是他们就在那里了，似乎Castiel把汽车当成大富翁棋子，从自来水厂直接放到Go那一格上。

　　“不可思议，”John两眼发直地看着Castiel，“谢谢啦。”

　　“不客气。”Castiel说着打开门下车。  
  
　　Dean也推开车门，看到一辆黑色的SUV开过来，停在他们车后。Dean实在想不明白，这些人怎么会知道他们已经通过天使快递到达这里。一抬头，他看到屋檐下好几个摄像头正对着他们。这位Mycroft老兄还真是个叫人瘆得慌的混蛋。

      Sherlock的手机响了，而且有股不接就一直响下去的劲头儿。Dean看着Sherlock收短信，Sherlock显得很生气，对John说：“Mycroft。”然后用力关掉短信，“显而易见。”

　　Dean抢过手机，低下头看短信。  
  
　　 **我看见你到了。**

 **MH**  
  
      手机响了，新到一条短信：  
  
      **请把手机还给SHERLOCK。**  
 **MH**  
  


      Dean甩掉手机，仿佛它着火了似的。“搞什么鬼？”他掏出随身携带的匕首，环视周围。  
  
　　Sherlock捡起手机，瞥了眼短信。“别理他，我就一直这么做。”  
  
　　一个穿黑色西装的高个儿黑人走近Sherlock。“Sherlock Holmes？”  
  
　　“是的，”他说。一块带夹子的写字板举到他面前。Sherlock在大衣口袋里找钢笔，没找到。“John，你有——”  
  
　　Bobby递过来一支笔，让他不用再说下去了。“我想知道这里面装了什么东西。”他黑着脸说，“快把字签了。”  
  
　　那两人把两只板条箱送进客厅，返回车里，把车开走了。  
  
　　“好吧。”Dean说，“是挺古怪，啊？”  
  
　　Bobby递给了Sherlock一根撬棍。其中一只箱子上清楚地写着：先开这个。Sherlock来回打量这两只箱子。  
  
　　“怎么不动手啊？”Bobby不耐烦地催促说，“开这个。”  
  
　　“Sherlock和Mycroft之间的事情向来没那么简单。”John主动给他解释，“顺便自我介绍一下，我是John Watson。”  
  
　　“我是Bobby Singer，你这话到底什么意思？”  
  
　　“意思是Sherlock不想按Mycroft的要求做。所以他要搞清楚哪个才是Mycroft真正想让他先打开的箱子。一眼看上去显然应该是贴标签的那个，可说不定Mycroft把宝押在Sherlock会反着来，而他真正希望Sherlock先开的是另一个箱子。”John眼珠一转，从Sherlock手上拿过撬棍，打开贴有标签的那只箱子。  
  
　　“John！”Sherlock嚷嚷起来。  
  
　　“时间不等人，而且我又饿又渴。”他瞥了眼Sherlock。“里面是书。”  
  
　　Sherlock拿起两本来看。  
  
　　“是嘛，我可不这么想。”Dean说着把书从Sherlock手里抢过来。  
  
　　“嘿！”Sherlock大叫起来，“这是我的书。”他走到箱子前护住书。  
  
　　“这里有张Mycroft写的的字条。”John说，“是给Dean的。”他递了过去。  
  
　　Dean谨慎地打开字条，大声地念出来：

      _如舍弟定要与阁下一同猎鬼，需了解Winchester家以往之恩怨情仇，方能未雨绸缪。此举不啻对阁下隐私极大冒犯，谨奉上一箱物品聊表歉意。Mycroft Holmes。_

  
　　Sherlock瞅准机会把两本书偷了回来。“《白衣女鬼》？”他说，“我干嘛要看这种垃圾？”  
  
　　“那是Winchester福音书。”Castiel说。  
  
　　Dean差点忘了Castiel也在这里，只是差点而已，实际上一刻也不曾真的忘记。Castiel会释放出一种力量，仿佛低沉的轰鸣萦绕在Dean的耳际，告诉Dean自己就在他的左右，没有现身的时候更是如此。Dean喜欢这种感觉，仿佛寒夜睡进温暖的被窝，不过他宁可指甲拔掉也不肯承认的。  
  
　　Dean壮起胆子瞄了眼Castiel，发现Castiel也在看自己，嘴角上露出淡淡的微笑。见鬼。“我告诉过你，别来偷看我心思！”他压低嗓门小声地说。  
  
　　“有你在身边，我也非常安心，Dean。”Castiel温柔地说。  
  
　　“Winchester福音书，这话什么意思？”Sherlock半信半疑地问。  
  
　　John自己拿起几本书，大致翻看了一下。“这上面写的都是Dean和Sam的事情，Sam是你弟弟对吗？这些书都是写你们的。”  
  
　　“没错，写的是我们！”Dean气乎乎地地说。他想把书从Sherlock手上夺回来，结果没得手。“有关我们的一切，我们在过去六年里的全部生活。这跟你们他妈的一点关系也没有！”  
  
　　“这些书是你写的？”John显得非常困惑，“想增加额外收入？”  
  
　　“不是。”Cas说，“是上帝的先知写的。他没意识到自己写的是Dean和Sam，以为是他的原创，就把它们出版了。实际上这应该是《圣经》。”  
  
　　Sherlock扑哧一笑。“就是这书让那些荒唐的故事四处泛滥。”  
  
　　“不要嘲笑你不懂的东西。”Castiel语气严厉脸色难看，屋里的灯跟着闪烁起来。Sherlock倒退一步，脸上露出一丝恐惧，不过很快就赌起气来。Castiel继续说道，“你该好好看看那些书，才会懂得感恩。”  
  
　　“Cas！” Dean不悦地说。  
  
　　“你打开另一只箱子看看。”Cas建议道。  
  
　　Bobby从Sherlock手里拿过撬棍递给Dean。在众人，包括Castiel在内，的热切注视下，Dean打开第二只箱子。“我勒个去，” Dean说，“Bobby。”  
  
　　Bobby走到他身边，两人看着箱子里的东西，一句话也说不出来。箱子里是又一把Colt手枪，还有几盒子弹。金属枪身闪闪发亮。Dean屏住呼吸，拿起枪放到一边。下面是又一把恶魔匕首。“他怎么会弄到这东西？”Dean转过身看着Castiel，“你怎么会不知道还有人可以帮我们？”  
  
　　“对不起，Dean，”Castiel幽幽地说，“是我一直没想到该找帮手。”他脸上满是歉意，看上去就像条小猎狗似的。  
  
　　靠。Dean看到Castiel那样，这火怎么也发不出来了。“照这样说来，我们还是赚到了，嗯？”他坐到地板上，拿出子弹盒，看还有没有别的东西。“嘿，Bobby，这不是你在找的书吗？”他拿出两本皮革装订的书递过去。  
  
　　“还真是，“Bobby看上去吓了一大跳，“难道你哥一直在监视我的电脑？”  
  
　　“有可能。”Sherlock正在看第一本书，头也不抬地说，“你知道吗，这些书的文笔很烂。”  
  
　　“滚你的，”Dean说，“谁在意跟谁说去。”  
  
　　Sherlock抿了抿嘴巴看着Dean，眼里闪出凌厉的光芒。他又瞥了眼Castiel，什么话也没说，拿起三部曲中的第一部，走进客厅，横着躺倒，把整条沙发占为己有。  
  
　　Dean慢慢地从一数到十。  
  
　　“对不起。”John小声地说，“看这些书有用？能帮助我们了解更多情况？这样做是不是过分了点？我可以照你的意思，把书从他手上拿回来还给你。”  
  
　　Dean低下头看看刀枪和那几盒子弹，又看看Bobby。他被新到手的书迷住了，早把监视他电脑的人忘到九霄云外。让外人把Dean生活中最惨淡的那几年翻个底朝天，Dean不知道这样的交易是否公平。那段日子并非只有不幸，可那件事真的是不堪回首。  
  
　　“要是他说我们如何如何愚蠢，或者说他能怎么怎么做得更好，只要他说一个字，我就灭了他，”Dean说，“他没有处在那个境地，没有亲身经历，他懂个屁。”  
  
　　“懂了，”John说，“有必要的话，我会把他的嘴巴堵起来。”  
  
　　John的态度让Dean的火气消了一大半。他呼出一口气，肩膀放松下来。“随你们便吧，"最后他说了这么一句，瞥了眼Castiel，走出大门。他需要找辆车来折腾一下，或找个天使来出出气。Castiel跟了出来，这让Dean的情绪开始转好。

 

       ***********

  
　　Sherlock放下书，看着书名《临终》，难以相信这些故事确有其事。这是他看的第二十三本书，一本比一本离谱。

　　“Dean的父亲为了救Dean真把灵魂卖了？”他问Bobby。  
  
　　John抬头望了望，低下头继续看他的《邪物》一书。这屋里除了John就是Bobby。Dean和Castiel出去了，Sherlock觉得很可能是去找个人让Dean揍一顿，免得直接跟Sherlock干上。Sherlock武功了得，可有种感觉让他心里很不舒服。他俩要是交起手来，Dean会大获全胜。Dean肯定会不择手段，这么多年跟灵异生物打交道，各种下三滥的招数肯定是学得炉火纯青，更不用说还有个Castiel站在Dean那一边。不管Castiel是何种身份，他Sherlock别想全身而退。  
  
　　“Bobby？”Sherlock见第一次问话Bobby没搭理他，开始指名道姓。  
  
　　“干嘛？”Bobby不耐烦地说，他正埋头M送给他的书。为什么Mycroft从来没叫Sherlock帮着猎魔？这个问题需要面对面谈，现在他们被大洋分隔两地，只能等到以后再说。  
  
　　“难道真要我相信，Dean的父亲为了救Dean，真的出卖了自己的灵魂？”  
  
　　John挥挥手上的书说：“如果他真这么做了，那么这是他这辈子为Dean做的惟一一件事。”  
  
　　“你又不是当事人，”Bobby对John说。  
  
　　“我知道他遇到了不幸，可就算要训练自己的孩子，让他将来能对付天底下最邪恶的魔鬼，方法也有很多种。他似乎尽挑最冷酷的选。”  
  
　　Sherlock注意到Bobby皱起眉头似乎想要反驳，可最终还是没开口。如此看来，他是John Winchester的朋友不假，对John抚养儿子的做法却并不认同。  
  
　　“Dean能看出他父亲被魔鬼附体，就是因为那人对他说的话里带着温情，”John进一步指出，似乎有谁跟他争论似的。  
  
　　“我在问他的灵魂的事情，”Sherlock仍旧执着于自己的问题。  
  
　　“是的，”Bobby只说了两个字。  
  
　　“他出卖灵魂？压根就没什么灵魂，”Sherlock嘲讽地说，“更别提把它卖了换别的东西。整个前提就可笑透顶。”  
  
　　“闭上你的臭嘴，”Bobby声调不高语气却很严厉，“什么都不懂还尽胡扯。”  
  
　　“那你来说说看，”Sherlock坚持说。他需要和Dean Winchester这帮恶魔猎人打交道，然而苦于对他们的一切知道得太少。在Sherlock看来，他们不搞科学研究，没有统一行为，不讲规则，什么也没有，从头到底就是在徒劳地抓救命稻草。他们怎么全都还活着？这是最最不可思议的地方。  
  
　　“不，”Bobby说，“想知道为什么吗？”  
  
　　“喔，请讲，”Sherlock用他最降尊纡贵的口吻说。  
  
　　John放下书，瞪了他一眼。  
  
　　“因为对你来说这只是游戏，你把所有这一切当成一场冒险，像是在假期里找点刺激。”Bobby伸出一根指头，指指Sherlock和John正在看的书，“你们完全没有意识到这些书的含义。这些书写的不是怎么当恶魔猎人，而是怎么在这个处处想把你逼死逼疯的世界里神智清醒地活下去。”  
  
　　“只要你还不明白这一点，”Bobby继续说，“只要你还没意识到，以猎魔为职业的人几乎人人都有一本血泪帐，他们的爱人要么被灵异生物开膛破肚、要么成了它们的食物、要么就是被他妈的附上了身，我们中的大多数人都曾因为阴差阳错，眼睁睁看着那么多亲人死在自己面前，我就不会把有关灵魂以及其他的一切告诉你这个笨蛋。”  
  
　　“我喜欢讨论灵魂，”一个陌生的声音说道，“这是我最喜欢的话题！”  
  
　　Sherlock猛地抬起头，看到一个四十五岁左右的男子。他身高大约在五英尺十英寸，体重十二英斗半，黑色头发，发际线已经开始渐渐后移，外表很有魅力，身穿黑色外套红色衬衫，打着黑领结。就在刚才还没有这个人，所以他和Castiel一样能够瞬移。  
  
　　“你是谁？”Sherlock问。  
  
　　“在下Crowley，”来人说，“你是谁？自由意志团什么时候搞了个英国分队？”接着他走到那堆书跟前，说，“嘿，你是从哪儿弄到的一整套？我还缺三本。写到我的那部分我最喜欢。”  
  
　　“你在这里干嘛？”Dean在门口大声喝问。  
  
　　他可能不是盟友，Sherlock记在心里。  
  
　　“我也正要问这话呢，”Bobby也厉声地说。  
  
　　“你的舌头都伸到我嘴里过了，说话的语气也该换换了吧？”Crowley回应道。  
  
　　Sherlock挑起眉毛，眼睛看向Bobby。  
  
　　“你给我闭嘴，”Bobby对Crowley说，“我没把舌头伸到你嘴里过，别再这么说。”  
  
　　Crowley掏出手机，给Sherlock看照片。  
  
　　“你还把它留着？”Dean说着从Crowley手里夺过手机，二话不说就删掉。  
  
　　Crowley转了转眼珠子，夺回手机。尽管Dean按了删除，手机上的照片照样还在。“Dean，玩你自己的玩具去。说到这个，你男朋友在哪里？”  
  
　　Dean向Crowley逼近一步，Crowley举起手，脸上突然露出狰狞的表情。“别干蠢事。”  
  
　　Dean停下脚步，在板条箱前蹲下来，拿起Mycroft放在箱子里的新手枪，开始往里填子弹。  
  
　　“喔，Dean,”Crowley说，“我以为我们已经冰释前嫌了。话说这新玩具是谁给你的？”他的语气听上去有些恼怒。  
  
　　Dean没接他的话茬，上完子弹站起来，端起枪。“Crowley，你到底想怎样？”  
  
　　“我听到有人在谈灵魂，你们是我最好的顾客嘛，顺道就来拜访一下。”  
  
　　“我才不信有什么灵魂，”Sherlock嘲讽地说。  
  
　　“那你不介意我拿走你的灵魂吧，”Crowley满脸堆笑，“要什么尽管说，我都可以给你。”  
  
　　“你拿不走任何人的灵魂，”Dean厉声说道，“有我在休想。”  
  
　　Crowley举起手，似乎想打响指。“我可以给你另找个地儿。听说每年这个时候玻利维亚气候宜人。”  
  
　　“我要是你就不会这么做，”Castiel突然站到Dean身边，发出警告。  
  
　　Crowley翻了个白眼。“就会扫人的兴。”他放下手，走近Sherlock。“一定有什么东西是你渴望已久的。”  
  
　　“我没什么特别想要的东西。”  
  
　　“钱。”  
  
　　“不要。”  
  
　　“权力。”  
  
　　Sherlock被这场对话逗乐了。“不要，我最不想要的就是变成我哥那种人。”  
  
　　“名声。”  
  
　　“不要。”  
  
　　Crowley噘起嘴巴，食指敲着腮帮，琢磨起来。“知识。”  
  
　　“没必要，”Sherlock说，“推导的过程才有意思。”  
  
　　“爱。”  
  
　　“不要。”  
  
　　Crowley沉下脸。“得了吧，每个人都想要爱。”  
  
　　“我已经有John，有他就够了。”  
  
　　Crowley瞥了John一眼，John的眉头快挑到额头上去了。Crowley笑了。“性。”  
  
　　“那个无关紧要。”Sherlock哼了一声。  
  
　　“我不觉得无关紧要，”John说，声音虽轻却难掩怒气。  
  
　　“我也是，”Dean同意并进一步强调。  
  
　　面对Dean充满疑问的目光Sherlock视若无睹。从他目前了解到的情况看，Dean对性过于热衷。如果他没把大量的时间和精力耗费在无谓的肉体需求上，学会多用用脑子，战斗力会大大增强。  
  
　　“你想让谁起死回生吗？”Crowley问。  
  
　　“不想。无聊。”  
  
　　“不断有连环谋杀案让你破？”  
  
　　“现在已经有啦，”Sherlock说，拿起他正读的书对Crowley晃了晃。“啊，”他说，“要是有什么办法能带着人瞬移，我倒是有可能感兴趣。”  
  
　　Crowley抱歉地摇摇头。“不能过于打乱物理法则，宝贝儿，这个办不到。”  
  
　　“行了，他说了不要了，”Dean说 ,“给我滚出去。”  
  
　　“或许你该记住我是谁，Winchester，”Crowley的话音里充满了赤裸裸的威胁，“放尊重点儿。”  
  
　　Castiel突然站到Crowley和Dean的当中。“或许你该记住我是谁。”  
  
　　Crowley耸耸肩向后退一步。“真不够意思。”他又对Sherlock说：“我会关注你的。哪天想到了就告诉我。”说完打个响指不见了。  
  
　　“你们两个都是怎么做到的？”Sherlock问，“简直就是不可能的事情。那人是什么来路？”  
  
　　“恶魔，”Dean说，“地狱之王。”  
  
　　Sherlock直愣愣地盯着Dean。“你说什么？”  
  
　　“你不聋。就算这个答案不合你的意也怪不到我。”说完拽拽Castiel的大衣，“我们去喝一杯。Bobby，你想吃点什么？”  
  
　　“别是汉堡就行，”Bobby说，“对了，带些啤酒回来。你把我家里的酒全喝光了。”  
  
　　“John，”Dean问，“你去吗？”  
  
　　“不了，我呆在这里就行，谢谢啦，”John说。  
  
　　Sherlock冲着Dean得意地一笑。  
  
　　Dean对Sherlock竖起中指。  
  
　　“不愧是个成熟的人。”Sherlock对Dean说。  
  
　　John的眉毛又挑了起来。“你说什么？不成熟就可以跟人闹别扭？锅底白不白？还不跟壶半斤八两。”     
  
　　Dean偷偷地笑了，和Castiel一起出门而去。  
  
　　“你该站在我这边，”Sherlock气鼓鼓地对John说。  
  
　　“我是站在你这边，”John坚定地说，“所以才坚信，在你信口胡诌的时候有必要给你提个醒。现在还是看你的书吧。”  
  
　　Sherlock听到Bobby也在笑，气得噘起嘴，想狠狠瞪John一眼，谁知印入眼帘的是John充满温情的微笑，不由也咧开嘴笑了。他无心探究Dean有多喜欢John而John又有多喜欢Dean，深信自己才是John最喜欢的人。  
  
　　他们三个默默地坐了一会儿，最后Bobby说话了：“读读那本《十字路口的布鲁斯》。”  
  
　　Sherlock走到箱子跟前拿起那本书。“为什么？”  
  
　　“书里讲了出卖灵魂那件事，”Bobby解释道。  
  
　　“我更想听你说。”  
  
　　“我告诉你了，不会跟你这个混球说的。”  
  
　　“Bobby，”John说，“我确实也想深入了解，你能给我解释一下吗？”  
  
　　Bobby看着John，皱起眉头。Sherlock立刻知道这个人会妥协。John如此诚恳，没人能够拒绝。他克制自己，不让脸上露出胜利的笑容。John见了肯定不高兴。  
  
　　“哎，”Bobby开口说道，“我知道这很难让人相信，不过人确实有灵魂，千真万确。”  
  
　　Sherlock又抬出他的怀疑论调。“荒唐。这些书说起灵魂来，就好像在说乐购货架上的一罐饼干，随时可以出售或交换。”  
  
　　“Sherlock，”John在一边提醒他。  
  
　　“你不同意？”Sherlock征求John的看法，“你相信有灵魂？”  
  
　　“是的，我信，说来话可就长了。不过我见过很多垂死的人在死的瞬间，尽管身体还在原地，模样也没变，体重却比先前轻了很多。少了什么东西。我不能肯定少的就是灵魂，只是觉得应该就是大家所说的灵魂。别急着讽刺，Sherlock，”John直截了当地说，显然看到Sherlock脸上怀疑的表情，“虽然我跟你过着近乎疯狂的生活，我守护过的临终病人肯定比你多得多。”  
  
　　“你还相信有鬼魂，”听Bobby的口气，像是在陈述事实而不是提出疑问。  
  
　　John点点头。“我在阿富汗看到过无法解释的现象。就像我以前对Dean说的那样，那块土地经受了几十场战争的蹂躏，所有死于非命的人都会留下点什么。”  
  
　　“我就是不——”  
  
　　Bobby打断Sherlock的话。“就在几天前你还不相信有怨灵、吸血鬼、女巫以及夜间出没的鬼魂，你不妨敞开心扉，承认还有一大堆事情你不懂。有魔鬼收购灵魂，就会有人出卖他们倒霉的灵魂。卖灵魂的人一直都有，全是一伙他妈的笨蛋。”  
  
　　“包括你在内，Bobby？”Dean问，他两只手都拎着外卖袋子。  
  
　　“没错，包括我、你、还有你老爸。”  
  
　　“你把灵魂卖了？”John惊讶地问Dean，“还有你？”这句话是问Bobby的。“怎么回事？为什么？这意味着什么？”  
  
　　“他们俩都把灵魂拿回来了，”Castiel说，“不过Dean确实在地狱里呆了四十年。我去地狱找他，把他和灵魂一起带了回来。Bobby用计策让Crowley把灵魂还给了他。”他把自己拿的外卖袋子放到桌上，摆在Dean那两只袋子旁边。他面无表情，似乎谈的是天气而不是如此荒诞的故事。  
  
　　看到那些事情被翻出来，Dean显得很不痛快。Sherlock对此不以为意，反正他们会在书里看到的。对他来说这事仍旧很荒谬。灵魂？地狱？在地狱里呆了四十年？这些话听在Sherlock的耳朵里，就跟学步幼童说出的话一样可笑。那些孩子只会一边玩弄食物一边咿咿呀呀。  
  
　　话又说回来，Bobby说的也不是没有道理。他要牢牢记住还有很多东西要学，他可是真心不愿承认这一点哪。他更想跟着Bobby学，而不是Dean或Castiel。Dean没心思教新手，Castiel的注意力又全在Dean身上。  
  
　　他们聚集到饭桌旁边，Bobby拿出盘子，各人自行挑选爱吃的中国菜。  
  
　　“吃，”John递给Sherlock一只空盘子。  
  
　　Sherlock叹口气，接过盘子，稍稍拿了几样吃的，回到原来的位置上坐下，拿起《十字路口的布鲁斯》。  
  
　　Dean皱起眉头，不过没吱声，这正合Sherlock的意。  
  


 

　　午夜时分，每个人都上床睡觉去了，Sherlock放下手里的书《始于坏时运》。和很多其他人不一样，他觉得这本书的主题很有意思。Dean的弟弟Sam身体里面钻进了一个魔鬼，就是附在养老院老人身上的那种烟雾状的生物。Sam被魔鬼附体后幸存了下来。他确实害死了好几个人，还试图杀了Dean，不过Sherlock还是很想知道被魔鬼附身是什么感觉。  
  
　　Sherlock相信凭他的智慧一定能比Sam处理得更好。直接跟魔鬼打交道有助于加深对他们的了解，了解他们的动机，摸清关键问题，找到摧毁他们的办法。  
  
　　这令他想起那个的哥和差点就让他吞下去的药丸。那一刻因为肾上腺素的关系他全身战栗，感觉自己充满了活力。不过话又说回来，那种死法实在太不体面，他很感激John开枪打死了那个的哥。不过这次，是他和魔鬼在他脑内捉对厮杀，用他的终极武器来对抗非我族类且极其危险的对手。一想到此Sherlock激动得快晕过去了。  
  
　　他确信John一定反对他这么做，强烈反对。脸上摆出的表情似乎说Sherlock让他失望了。Sherlock假装不在乎，可实际上他对这种表情反感透了。  
  
　　他叹口气，觉得Winchester福音书看到这里该结束了。这些书文笔拙劣，感情渲泄太多有用内容太少。每本书大概只有五段有用，谈到他们追捕特定异灵并杀死他们的具体细节。  
  
　　既然Bobby这里有大量藏书而且内容更加有用，何必要把时间浪费在那些东西上呢？他站起身，走向最近的书架，随意拿起一本翻阅起来。

  
　　  
　　***********

  
  
　　“你一夜没睡？”John问他。  
  
　　“唔？”Sherlock边翻页边应了一声。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”John说，“你一夜没睡？”  
  
　　Sherlock强迫自己把视线移到John身上。“是的，谢谢，我要茶。”  
  
　　John白了他一眼，摇摇头，不过还是走进厨房。  
  
　　Sherlock继续埋头看书。有一段文字看完后他停顿了一下，然后又看一遍，掏出手机。  
  
　　 **爱尔兰海岸边的那些死人。你是否考虑过佛莫尔的可能性？**  
 **SH**  
　　  
　　他四下里寻找Bobby。老头儿正靠在厨房的料理台上，手里端着一杯茶一动不动，仿佛被这杯茶定住了似的。Dean和Castiel还没露面。“你书架上的这些书，写的全都是真事吗？”  
  
　　Bobby摇摇头，做了个含义不明的手势。“不能一概而论，有些书只是讲该到哪些地方去调查，不过大多数的传奇故事、民谣、怪物传说，书架底层的那些书，都有一定的真实成份。”  
  
　　Sherlock的手机响起来，他查看短信。  
  
　　 **有意思。你的消息来源有没有说怎么杀死他们？**  
 **MH**  
　　  
　　他把印着恶魔兽人蚀刻画的那页翻过去。用手指着纸上的文字向下移动，找到那个关键词组时冷冷地哼了一声。“可笑。”随后开始码字。  
  
 **必须把他们连人带船沉进大海。我估计他们出现时潜水仪器还未发明。**  
 **SH**  
　　  
　　“Mycroft想要什么？”John问。  
  
　　“两年前，那时候我还没遇到你呢，爱尔兰出了个案子。每隔三个月就有人被害，手段非常残忍，最离奇的是他们身上全都带有鼠疫症状。”  
  
　　“我从来没听说过，”John说，“否则肯定会有印象。”  
  
　　“Mycroft把这件事情压下来了。很少有我破不了的案子，这是其中一件。从那时起每年都要死四个人。”他举起书晃了晃，“也许，现在那里不会再有人死，再也没有我破不了的案子。”他开心地笑了。“John，事实，就是我需要的东西。”他拿起几本所谓的Winchester福音书，“也是他们所需要的。这些书里的痛苦经历大多都是因为Sam和Dean都不了解事实。惟一通盘掌握事实的倒像是魔鬼，这就是为什么魔鬼的企图会差点得逞的原因。”  
  
　　“决不能光靠事实，Sherlock，”John反驳道，“有时候事实可能出错或极其危险。你了解有关Moriarty的各种事实，结果他们差点要了我们俩的命。这种类型的狩猎还需要胆量。”  
  
　　“那同样也是建立在事实的基础上，John，那种你没有明确意识到的事实，就是你所说的胆量或直觉。事实。”再说了，Moriarty只是个偶发事件。  
  
　　“重要的是信任，”Castiel突然现身，插嘴说道，“爱和信任。”  
  
　　“喔，得了吧。”Sherlock嘟囔道，“对工作来说事实总是最重要的。跟爱和信任没什么关系。”  
  
　　John看上去一脸失落，Sherlock不明白为什么。John问他：“我进入你的生活后，你工作起来是更顺手还是比从前还不如？”  
  
　　“当然是更顺手，”关于这一点他可以对John坦然相告。  
  
　　“那就是爱和信任，Sherlock，真实而且必不可少。”John指了指Sherlock一直举着的书，“是手足之情让他们坚不可摧。没错，事实很重要，不过事实仅仅是故事的一部分。”  
  
　　“书里全在写事实，”Sherlock坚持己见，“Dean了解Sam，Sam了解Dean，怎么战斗，怎么想问题，行动时有一定套路。他们了解对手的情况，有足够的数据知道灵异生物会在哪里出现。事实，John。全是事实。”  
  
　　“事实只是其中一部分，”Bobby插进来说，“很多时候像是在水底深处游泳，两眼一抹黑什么也不知道，这种情况下只有靠经验、冷静的头脑和对他人的依赖才能活下来。”  
  
　　“那些全都建立在事实的基础之上。你多年狩猎自然见多识广，相信自己，知道自己有几斤几两，知道在哪种情况下可以依靠哪些人，因为你了解他们的为人，知道他们有多大本事。只有当你偏离事实，一味依赖感情和信任，”Sherlock尖刻地说，“才会做出出卖灵魂开启末世的事情来。”  
  
　　“我觉得你这种态度很危险，Sherlock，至少在这个战场上很危险。”John说，“这些生物不是人类，想问题的方式和人类不一样。除了事实以外你还需要找到指引才能幸存。Sam和Dean碰到问题有时候是力不从心，现在这个时候你看过的书已经比我多了，不过根据我见识过的情形，很多时候是面对自己的恐惧，弄清自己愿意跨越哪条底线，彻底区分善与恶，决定如何在疯狂的世界中保持理智，我觉得这些与事实没什么关系，在这点上我同意Castiel的看法。”  
  
　　“悉听尊便，”Sherlock说，没有说服John让他失望，不过还是相信John最后会同意他的观点。大多数时候John还是一个很有理智的人。“我只认事实，对不起。”  
  
　　John盯着他打量了一会儿，又对Castiel笑了笑，似乎是表示歉意，然后回厨房去了，大概是想再泡上一杯茶。  
  
　　“有时候根本没有事实可言，”Castiel说。  
  
　　Sherlock抬起头看着他。“请解释一下。”  
  
　　“我无法解释。只知道如果你沿着这条道走下去，会发现自己处于一个毫无事实可言的处境中。只有你一个人，可你不知道这个你到底是什么人。”  
  
　　Sherlock还没不自量力到去嘲笑天使，不过差点就这么做了。这些美国人哪，就爱夸大其辞。他没有搭腔，从另一个书架上又挑了本书来读。

  
  
　　**************

  
  
　　这天还算太平，大家全都吃了饭，呃，Sherlock不算在内，他显然没吃。要不是John为这家伙作担保，Dean早就拔出恶魔匕首刺过去了。每次从Sherlock身边走过，Dean都恨不得朝他身上洒点圣水。他还真念叨过基督之名，结果Sherlock连眼都没眨一下，让他挺失望的。天哪，看样子他是想把Bobby家里的书全都看一遍。  
  
　　晚餐过后，Bobby接到一个电话，说当地出了个案子。  
  
　　“Jody说Blood Run出事了，有三个孩子失踪。”  
  
　　“这案子听上去该找Jody，”Dean说，“我不想帮忙找孩子。”  
  
　　“有个目击者说他们是被看不见的东西抓走的。抓着他们的脚拖进树林。那个地方正在搞考古挖掘，天知道把什么东西挖出来了？”  
  
　　Dean无从反驳，只好做了个鬼脸。“John，你有兴趣吗？”  
  
　　“当然，”John爽快地说。“Sherlock？”  
  
　　“唔？”Sherlock一边打量书架上的书一边问。  
  
　　“有案子，你想去吗？”  
  
　　“不去。”  
  
　　“不去？”John惊讶地问。“你不打算干了？”  
  
　　Sherlock抽出一本书，把脸转向John。“我已经解释过了，我需要更多的事实。尽管很难说出口，也很难说服自己，不过我确实外行，这方面的知识懂得太少。我相信有Castiel帮忙你肯定不会有危险。”  
  
　　“光读书成不了好猎手，”Dean说，不过能摆脱Sherlock还是让他心中暗喜。他看了Bobby一眼。“你看孩子没问题吧？”  
  
　　Bobby白了他一眼，懒得回答。  
  
　　Sherlock很不高兴地看了看Dean，Dean冲他得意地笑笑，说：“正合我意。”  
  
　　“Castiel在哪里？”John问。  
  
　　“我们一到Blood Run我就召唤他。”Dean说。两人走出房子，向Dean的Impala车走去，坐进车里，Dean发动汽车，把车开出打捞物品回收站后开口说道：“知道吗，我就是搞不明白。”  
  
　　John扑哧一笑。“不光是你，其他人也一样。”  
  
　　“那究竟是为什么？你看中他什么了？”  
  
　　他从眼角的余光里看到John把拳头握紧又放开。“我知道Sherlock与众不同，不过我自己也不是个循规蹈矩的人。我猜你也不是，否则不会干上这个。我相信有些猎人是身不由己，这种事情知道了就不能不管。可你是喜欢对不对？”  
  
　　“对。有些事情真是闹心，很多次我都准备收手不干了，甚至死了算了。可是世界末日和Lucifer企图从地狱里逃出来并不是瞎说说，天使们正在内乱也不是假的，如果只是简单的狩猎，没错，我喜欢，非常喜欢。”他突然咧开嘴笑了笑。“你也一样。”  
  
　　John呼哧一声笑了。“对。有一次Sherlock让我深更半夜横穿了整个伦敦，就因为他给我发短信叫我马上去，因为有危险。我忙不迭地赶去了。”  
  
　　“可你现在不需要他了，”Dean说，“你可以跟我一起猎鬼，寻找乐趣，同时离开他。”  
  
　　“我不能这样做。更准确的地说，我不愿意这样做。感谢你的好意，不过……”John摇摇头。“你不是第一个认为我是疯了才跟他做朋友的人，有时候我也想冲他脸上揍上一拳头，有几次我真揍了，不过……”John的声音又渐渐低下去，摊开两只手似乎不知该怎么说。  
  
　　“你们在一起了？”Dean并不真这么想，尤其是听到Sherlock对性不屑一顾的评论以后，不过谁又说得准呢？  
  
　　“当然没有，”John说。  
  
　　“可你有这方面的愿望，”Dean说。  
  
　　长久的沉默。最后John开口说道：“是的，那你和Castiel呢？”  
  
　　“别想转移话题，”Dean大笑一声，“跟我谈谈Sherlock，看看我有没有可能喜欢他。”  
  
　　“喔，我不知道你将来会不会喜欢他，不过迟早会知道这个人有多了不起。反正我是没碰到过。有那么一个人，基本上把天底下所有的人都看得一钱不值，惟独对自己青眼有加，这感觉很特别。”  
  
　　Dean完全理解这种感觉。Castiel并没觉得所有人都一钱不值。Castiel就是单纯喜欢他，而他Dean才真是一钱不值。知道Castiel决定不管怎样都要喜欢他，这感觉太不寻常了。真的喜欢他。“我懂了。但愿他别把我们害死。”  
  
　　“他不会做无谓的冒险，我也会尽量管住他，”John说，“我保证，要是他过于放肆，你想朝他脸上揍上一拳头，我决不拦着你。他会头一个告诉你他是高功能反社会，不过并不是完全不知道顾及别人的感受，当然也能维护我们的友谊，让我知道他关心我。”John突然抿紧嘴巴，扭过头看向窗外。  
  
　　Dean有着相同的感受。情深意厚但就是没办法再进一层的无奈，有时候他对Castiel就是这种感觉。从天使那里得到了能够得到的一切却仍不知满足，一想到这个他心里像是堵上了个铅球。“嘿，Crowly用爱引诱惑他的时候，他说已经有了你。你还记得吧？”  
  
　　“这是真话，”约翰说着瞥了Dean一眼。  
  
　　“当然，他还说性无关紧要，”Dean不得不加上一句。  
  
　　“这也是真话，”约翰说，这次他的语调里多了一丝幽默。“他把能量全都用于头脑，就跟你把大部分能量用于身体差不多。”  
  
　　“你要知道，我不是不懂得如何思考，”Dean直率地说，有点为自己辩解的意思。  
  
　　“没说那个。我的意思是，干这行得保持体力。你要锻炼身体，可能是跑步锻炼耐力，练格斗，练习使用各种武器，对不对？”  
  
　　“对，”Dean说。  
  
　　“你还需要吃东西，为这些活动提供能量。所以你的很多能量都用在维持身体需要上了。Sherlock一直说他的主要工具就是他的头脑，所以把所有时间都用于锻炼头脑，认为吃得太多会让他疲倦，降低头脑的运转速度。”  
  
　　“那性呢？”  
  
　　John呆坐了一分钟左右，最后咧嘴一笑。“嗯哪，那完全是他脑子进水了。”  
  
　　Dean放声大笑。他们沉默下来，行驶了几分钟后Dean说：“我就是想告诉你，他有问题，他谈论猎鬼、恶魔的语气，甭管是什么吧，反正叫我浑身不舒服。似乎他就是不明白，他有可能受伤或者让我们受伤，简直就是想趁这个机会和死亡套近乎。”  
  
　　John听了一言不发，再次抿紧嘴唇，一路上眼睛都望着窗外。　  
　　

      等他们到达目的地，Dean把车停下。

　　“我们为什么要晚上过来？”John问。“明天一早把这里搜一遍不更合理吗？”  
  
　　“孩子失踪了对不对？他们可能活不到明天早上。”  
  
　　“说得没错，对不起。”  
  
　　Dean友好地拍拍他的胳膊。他是真心喜欢这个家伙。Dean打开行李箱，一人拿了一支手电筒几把武器，分别把辟邪袋、圣水瓶和盐装进口袋，又拿了支信号枪以防万一。他不知道这里会发生什么事，所以要把东西全带上。  
  
　　当然，最好的武器是守在电话另一头的朋友，考虑到现在已是深夜，凡人夜间视力有限，他想把天使叫来一起狩猎。他拨打Castiel的电话。  
  
　　John扑哧一声笑了起来。“天使居然用手机，想想也觉得稀奇。”  
  
　　“你该看看他第一次打电话的样子。”Castiel说话傻乎乎，明明已经现身，离Dean咫尺之遥却还是对着手机讲话，一想到这些Dean就暗自发笑。“嘿，Cas，有空来狩猎吗？”  
  
　　“好的，”Castiel突然出现在他们中间，“我已经到了，”他对着电话说。  
  
　　“啊，Cas，我看到了，”Dean挂断电话，转过脸朝着John咧嘴一笑。“你知道这里有什么妖魔鬼怪？”  
  
　　Castiel抬起头，似乎在嗅风中的气味。“怨灵。几千年前这地方有很多部落，他们的坟墓被人亵渎了。”  
  
　　“所以得找到它，搞清楚他或她是什么人，然后把它的骨头烧掉？”John问，“如果真有很多部落的人葬在这里，我们可能要花上几个月的时间。”  
  
　　“我们只需把怨灵找出来，其余的Castiel可以解决，”Dean说，骄傲地看着Castiel，心中赞叹天使神通广大。  
  
　　Castiel脸上露出羞涩的微笑。这一次，Dean并不在意Castiel读了他的心。

  
  
　　**************

  
  
　　夏洛克又把所有的Winchest福音书简要地读了一遍，连每本书封底的简介都不放过，确保除了情感碎片以外没有遗漏任何细节。他认为John在某种程度上说得没错。这些人的事迹惊心动魄，或者可以这样说，如果夏洛克能把它当成真人真事，那确实惊心动魄，可尽管有过先前那些所见所闻，他就是不相信书上写的全是真的。  
  
　　另外，他要跟John好好谈谈，直到说服他为止。这些人确实饱受苦难，大部分原因就在于他们全都是一帮白痴，Bobby就这么说过，尽管可能不是他的原义。他不理解这两个人干嘛要为了对方忍受折磨。全天下只有一个人会让Sherlock牺牲自己，值得庆幸的是，John头脑机灵经验老道，不会像Dean和Sam那样多年来麻烦不断。  
  
　　可恶，让Mycroft说对了，Winchester家的人确实陷于混乱的泥潭。他拿出手机。  
  
　　 **跟Dean Winchester打交道真累。**  
 **SH**  
  
　　没有短信回过来，Sherlock盯着手机皱起眉头，后来才想起来，伦敦这时候正是半夜时分。他很想打电话把Mycroft吵醒，不过有一本书的简介引起他的好奇。那本书的书名叫《对魔鬼的同情》，他打开看了起来。  
  
　　过了一会儿，鲍比的一部电话响了。夏洛克早在前一天晚上就把Bobby搞的这套电话网络查看了一遍，一度非常着迷。稍嫌原始了点，真的，不过还是很有独创性。这也让他觉得美国人总的来说就是一群小天真，Bobby信口胡扯，素昧平生却担保站在他们面前的猎魔人是FBI、CIA或各种不同机构里的工作人员，而他们居然深信不疑。  
  
　　“你他妈耍我？”紧接着Bobby又说，“噢，噢，这么臭，呃？告诉我你还发现了什么东西。”  
  
　　Sherlock很是好奇，站起来看Bobby在写什么。看到第五样东西herlock想到了什么，拿了一本书过来。  
  
　　“我得先查一下——”  
  
　　“我相信你要找的内容在第五十五页，”夏洛克一边说一边把书递过去，然后坐回沙发上。  
  
　　“呃，”博比说，“先别挂，”传来Bobby翻书的声音。他不声不响地看了一会儿，小声地说，“嗯，有了，我觉得那是Aniwye。信不信由你，这是一种吃臭鼬的巨人怪物。书上说它放的屁会让人生病死亡。”  
  
　　Bobby停下来听电话那头的人说话。  
  
　　“不知道。嘿，大脑。”  
  
　　夏洛克从书中抬起眼睛。“你刚才管叫我‘大脑’？”  
  
　　“没错，你动动脑子，给我想想有什么办法杀掉这种怪物。”  
  
　　Bobby的请求让Sherlock精神大振，他把笔记本电脑拉到面前，开始打字。几分钟后他说：“我不知道这是不是真的，不过有好几处资料上都说，臭鼬无法穿过用辣椒编成的圈。如果能先把它控制住，杀死它也就容易多了。”  
  
　　“死马当活马医吧，”Bobby说，并把Sherlock的设想转告给电话里的人。“先试试看，然后把结果告诉我，”他挂上电话，继续忙他自己的事情。  
  
　　十分钟后电话又响了。“是我，”Bobby说。  
  
　　Sherlock觉得这通电话不可能是前一个猎人打来的。这点时间他或她连找到辣椒做顿饭都不够，别说控制怪物了。臭鼬怪物。Sherlock想把这个名词屏蔽掉，可它就是赖在他脑子里一个名叫删除的类别里不走。这个类别里有地狱、天堂、天使——和Castiel接触了几次，这个词要删可不容易———灵魂，现在又多了个臭鼬怪物。  
  
　　“大脑？”  
  
　　Sherlock大大方方地露出笑容。又给他取绰号，总算这次挺形象的。“嗯？”老天在上，以前别人给他取的绰号可要难听多了。  
  
　　“今天晚上尽是些稀奇古怪的东西。你有没有读到过什么湖边发现婴儿接着便是大祸临头的？”  
  
　　Sherlock站起来走到书架前，昨天晚上他就是从这个书架上的书开始看起的。“听听这个，”他翻过几页，念给Bobby听，“水孩子。他们住在较小的水域里，以漂亮的人类婴儿形象出现。据说在很多部落的习俗中，水孩子的哭声预示着死亡。另外，听到水孩子的哭声把它抱起来会招来大祸。”  
  
　　“听上去就是它了，”Bobby转过头对着电话说，“你都听到了吗？”顿了顿，他又说，“我不知道，让我问问，”他对Sherlock说，“上面有没有说怎么除掉它？”  
  
　　Sherlock皱眉思索了一下。“啊，”他把先前那本书交给Bobby，又去抽了本书出来，摊开放到其他书上面。这本讲的也是水孩子的故事，只是另外还提到它们是被溺死的早产儿或畸形儿的冤魂，总在遇害的湖里作祟。“也许就是怨灵。”  
  
　　Bobby开始和那个猎人商讨对策，Sherlock则继续看他的书。  
  
　　第三个打来的电话Bobby不需要Sherlock的帮助就能应付，Sherlock得以顺利地把那本书看完。“Bobby？”  
  
　　“嗯，”Bobby说。  
  
　　“你被魔鬼附体过。”  
  
　　Bobby从他看的书里抬起头，瞄了眼Sherlock刚刚读完的那本书。“你看了这么一大堆乱七八糟的东西，就为了查我的底细？”  
  
　　Sherlock看出Bobby就要跟自己翻脸，再不肯透露任何情况。“等等，听我说，这很自然啊，”他撒了个谎，确切地说，这或许也算不得撒谎，主要是他并不真想知道这件事的来龙去脉。“其实我想探讨的是你如何成功摆脱魔鬼的控制。别人被附体的故事我也看过一些，你的经历给我留下深刻印象。”  
  
　　“他想让我杀了Dean，这办不到，别想叫我对着自己捅刀子。就是这个原因。”  
  
　　Sherlock盯着Bobby看了许久，脸上含笑，心里却在掂量他和Dean的智力高低，最后认定两人差不了多少。于是他又回沙发上躺下，闭上眼睛，双手合拢，食指伸直抵住下巴。  
  
　　他听到有脚步声，睁开眼一看，Bobby正低头瞪着他。“你到底在想什么？”  
  
　　Sherlock扬起眉毛。“所有这一切都是我前所未遇的，我得转变一下世界观，只是还需一段时间。”  
  
　　Bobby仍然瞪着他，感觉像是过了好一阵子。“别干蠢事，”Bobby最后说道，“只会越来越蠢。我身边全是些傻瓜，其中也包括你。有段时间我以为你的朋友John或许是这些人里头惟一有点脑子的，谁知他竟然跟着Dean去猎魔，真正有脑子的人早就离开这里，躲得越远越好。”  
  
　　Sherlock没有答腔，心里却份外得意，John呆在这里是因为他在这里。  
  
　　“我已经说过一次了，你一定得明白，干这一行，”Bobby警告道，“所爱之人一定会死。不管你有多爱他们，不管你如何加以防范，都没用。”  
  
　　“不过，好像还是有办法让他们起死回生，”Sherlock说。  
  
　　“并不是没有代价，”电话铃又响了，Bobby过去接电话。  
  
　　Sherlock又帮Bobby解决了两个猎人打电话来咨询的问题，让老头儿不得不表示感谢。Sherlock可以一直这样干下去，至少干到不再有新的谜题冒出来，很显然有些案子是相似的。这套系统自然很落后，所有这些书全都需要扫描成文档并编制索引，这样猎人只要有部智能手机就能查询。十二个人用不了一周就可以把所有的书都扫描一遍。他的手机响了。  
  
　　 **现在回家为时未晚，可派飞机接你。**  
 **MH**  
  
　　 **我就算离开此地，也只是另寻他处猎魔。我需要高人指点。**  
 **SH**  
  
　　S确信，要是他回家，Mycroft可能愿意给他找猎魔方面的导师，可他就是想自己去学，以免受制于兄长。  
  
　　 **伦敦有哪些魔鬼？为何我从未遇到？**  
 **SH**  
  
　　 **大多是吸血鬼。我怀疑他们以为你是他们中的一员。**  
 **MH**  
  
　　很有意思。Sherlock新选了一本大部头的书，仰面躺到沙发上开始阅读。

  
  
　　*******************

  
  
　　“我喜欢这样的狩猎，”Dean驾车回打捞物品回收站，一路上兴高采烈地说。  
  
　　John打心眼里赞同。他们全都没死，孩子们也找到了，一直把他们送到家门口才放他们下车。他和Dean受了点小伤，也让Castiel治好了。John好多年没这么畅快过了，有点飘飘然，连带着左上臂新刺上去的纹身也没那么疼了。  
  
　　“这真的能让魔鬼上不了身？”John问，觉得很不可思议。  
  
　　“只要他们没有把它挖掉或烧掉，”Dean说，“有时候他们会采取这种手段。我纹了两个，以防万一。”  
  
　　“我不会让魔鬼附体的事情发生在你身上，”Castiel说。  
  
　　“你又不是一直都在，”Dean说。  
  
　　Castiel把视线移开。  
  
　　“嘿，嘿，”Dean说着伸出一只手拉住Castiel的胳膊，“我不是在埋怨你，只是实话实说，我知道你有很多事要做。”  
  
　　“我更愿意一直守在这里，”Castiel诚实地说。  
  
　　尽管天很黑，John还是看出Dean的脸红了，不禁暗自一笑。他们俩真是很可爱的一对。他很想知道如果他们真能走到一起，还要多久才会有进展。天使也做爱吗？想到这里他的脸一下子白了，但愿Castiel没有读到他刚才的念头。  
  
　　Castiel扭过头看着John。“不常见，”他说，“不过凡事总有例外。”  
  
　　John知道自己的脸已然涨得通红。“对不起。”  
  
　　“你们两个打什么哑谜呢？”Dean问，言语中流露出一丝恼火。  
  
　　“我想到一件让人很尴尬的事情，”John说，“不走运的是Castiel还回应我了。”他不想让Dean觉得自己正和Castiel合起伙来对付他。John看出来了，Dean觉得生活中除了Bobby，只有Castiel一个人站在自己这边。  
  
　　“Cas，”Dean埋怨道，“别读别人的心思。我跟你说过多少次了？”  
  
　　“他思考的声音太响了，”Castiel说，听上去一丁点抱歉的意思也没有。  
  
　　幸好这时候他们到了Bobby家的大门口，这场尴尬的对话才告终止。John马上推开车门，让Dean和Castiel有机会聊上一聊。Dean有可能逼Castiel告诉他John在想什么，也可能对他的天使产生新的认识，那他们更要在车里呆上一会儿了。  
  
　　John笑呵呵地走进屋里。  
  
　　Sherlock坐起来，鼻孔翕动着，眼睛把John从头到脚扫视了一遍。“你去纹身了。”  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　“这是防魔纹身，”John说，“只要身上有这个纹身而且没有被破坏掉，魔鬼就不能附体了。你该去纹一个。”  
  
　　“我就算了，”Sherlock说。  
  
　　“为什么，能防身不好吗？”John问。  
  
　　“我讨厌纹身，”Sherlock说。  
  
　　John皱起眉，手自然而然地捂住右边的胳膊。  
  
　　“不是讨厌你有纹身，John，”Sherlock说，“是讨厌我身上有纹身。”  
  
　　“喔，”John说，莫名其妙地松了一口气，“你一直在忙什么呢？”  
  
　　“他呀，着实让我吃了一惊，帮了大忙了，”Bobby说。  
  
　　他们说话的功夫Dean走了进来，他哼了一声。“别瞎扯了。”  
  
　　看到Dean进来，John意识到他还不知道Castiel是天使中的例外，对未来的性爱抱着憧憬。  
  
　　就在这时候电话铃响了，Bobby接起电话，开始作记录，同时嘴里念念有词：“嗯，噢，好的，别傻了，啊，等等。Sherlock。”  
  
　　Sherlock立刻站起来，从Bobby手里接过单子，想了想，冲到书架前抽出一本书，然后从旁边的书架上又抽出一本，翻到相关页面，一齐递到Bobby手上。John看在眼里，喜在心头。  
  
　　Dean瞪着他。“你把书里的内容全都记下来了。”  
  
　　“我正朝这方面努力，”Sherlock说。  
  
　　Dean摆出个“哇了不起”的表情，咧嘴一笑。“你找到用武之地了， 皮博迪先生。”  
  
　　“事实，”Sherlock说，“总是有用的。”  
  
　　Dean从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒。“事实是有用的。我要为这句话干一杯。”他打开盖子，痛饮了一大口。“喝吗？”  
  
　　“我们沏点茶喝。”John说，他不想让Sherlock对美国啤酒大放厥词，毁了这片刻的安宁。  
  
　　Dean没在意，走到Bobby身边。“嘿，要是他真把所有东西都记在脑子里的话，你就可以放假了。我们一起去大峡谷。”  
  
　　“喔，那地方我很想去看看，”John说着把装满水的水壶放到炉子上。  
  
　　“你可以来，不过Sherlock得守在这里接电话。”  
  
　　“我了解Sherlock，”John说，“要是让他在这里呆上一周，他会把这些书全都扫描一遍，在电脑里建立索引，他还会发明出一种谁也搞不懂的应答系统来。”Sherlock的眼中充满喜悦，而John似乎应对挑战似地含笑看着他。  
  
　　Bobby接过Dean递来的啤酒。“你要是想把这些书扫描一遍的话，尽管放手去干。”  
  
　　“你们像是有计划了，”Dean说，“我可帮不上忙。”  
  
　　Sherlock没有跟他们说话，只顾自己在手机上码字。  
  
　　 **大量有关魔鬼的文本需要扫描并建成数字化图书馆，有何建议？谁是皮博迪先生？**  
 **SH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 皮博迪先生：动画片《天才眼镜狂狗》里的最聪明狗狗。
> 
> 习惯用语：pot calling the kettle black。 Kettle是水壶。这个习惯用语来自十七世纪用炉子里生火煮饭的年代。那时侯无论是Pot还是Kettle ，长年累月经炉火烧烤都会变得一样的焦黑，要是锅子数落水壶黑的话，其实它自己也半斤八两，好不到哪儿去。


	4. Chapter 4

　　John感冒了，没劲。Dean不肯在没有John陪同的情况下带Sherlock去办案，荒唐。Bobby出门办事去了，没有叫他帮忙，那些事情肯定更可笑。  
  
　　Sherlock在Bobby的打捞物品回收站里来回转悠，那堆垃圾让他觉得恶心，可又很羡慕Bobby有这么块宝地，很多鸡零狗碎的玩意儿都可以用到他的实验里。  
  
　　“你好，”传来一个人说话的声音。  
  
　　Crowly站到他面前，Sherlock猛地停下脚步。有趣的事情来了！“你好，”他回应道。  
  
　　“没想到你对魔鬼的事情这么好奇，”Crowly说。  
  
　　“确实如此。不知己知彼很难克敌制胜。”  
  
　　Crowly的嘴角浮起淡淡的微笑。“非常明智。真的没办法劝你把灵魂卖给我吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock翻了个白眼。“那是当然。我既然不相信有灵魂这样一种东西存在，那用灵魂作交换的的理论跟着也就难以成立。”  
  
　　“灵魂可是大宗商品，”Crowly反驳道，“现在一个灵魂能卖多少价钱简直让人不敢相信，涨到天上去了。”  
  
　　“无聊，”Sherlock说，“我在和魔鬼说话，谁知你还是让我觉得无聊。”  
  
　　Crowly生气了，眯起眼睛想了想。“这么说你在找新的体验？”  
  
　　“是在找不让我觉得无聊的那种，”Sherlock给出明确的定义。  
  
　　“听起来你很有想法，”Crowly说着在Sherlock身边转了一圈，上下打量他，突然笑起来，“嗬，你这家伙真够傲的。”  
  
　　“我有这个实力。”  
  
　　“确实想和魔鬼硬碰硬地斗上一斗？真觉得自己出类拔萃？”  
  
　　Sherlock皱起眉头，他没料到Crowly能说出自己心中的想法。他不喜欢让外人进入自己的大脑，可是话又说回来，和魔鬼斗上一斗的想法非常诱人。他直截了当地回答“是的。”  
  
　　“我可以为你安排，”Crowly提议道。  
  
　　Sherlock冷笑道：“代价就是我的灵魂？”  
  
　　“噢那倒不是，这次服务免费，我就是求个乐子。”他看了看屋子，“除了你的朋友以外所有人都不在，正是大好时机。”  
  
　　“我怎么知道这不是圈套？”Sherlock问，心底隐隐感到John肯定不赞成他这么做。  
  
　　“原因就是，我想看个究竟，”Crowly笑嘻嘻地说，“快发个话，我这就叫个魔鬼过来，咱们看看谁会胜出。有句话得告诉你，我把宝押在我的人身上。”听他说话的语气，似乎在下挑战书。  
  
　　“魔鬼和我之间的头脑对决？”Sherlock疑惑地说，“一点挑战性也没有。”  
  
　　“哎呀，我最喜欢看精英们栽跟头的样子了，”Crowley说着举起一只手，准备打响指，“快发个话。”  
  
　　“行吧，”Sherlock气乎乎地说，Crowly小瞧他的智慧自是让他生气，对于结果会怎么样他自己也很感兴趣。  
  
　　一道细细的黑烟灌进Sherlock的喉咙，直往毛孔、细胞和骨髓里钻，变得无处不在，这下子他意识到自己犯下了有生以来最大的错误。  
  
　　Crowly笑嘻嘻地看着他。“怎么样？我还等着呢。这家伙并不是什么顶尖角色，你懂我意思吧，”他左右开弓虚晃了两拳，“动手吧，给他点颜色看看。”  
  
　　可是Sherlock什么也干不了，只能任由身体里的恶魔在他的大脑里横冲直撞。魔鬼既无方向也无手段，就好像一头大象在肆意践踏景观园林，直到发现他对John的看法和感情这才有了明确的目标，这让Sherlock大为惊恐。魔鬼不仅发现John在Sherlock心里的地位举足轻重，更糟的是，还发现John对Sherlock身心两方面的渴望Sherlock全都知道得一清二楚。魔鬼冲着Sherlock大笑起来，笑声里充满了恶意，他就是想让人感到痛苦感到自己活得没有价值，以恶为乐，摧毁一切善良、优秀、正派的东西，而如果说有谁集所有这些优点于一身，那就非John莫属。  
  
　　“啊，我可以去和他玩一玩儿，”他身体里的魔鬼说。  
  
　　“不要，”Sherlock发出喝令，使出吃奶的劲儿想重新控制住身体，控制住正要回房子里去，回John身边去的身体。可是他简直就是在和风作战，什么东西也抓不住，没有人等着他去说服，一眼看上去波澜不惊，就是一种纯粹的恶毒，令Sherlock无从下手。  
  
　　他的身体走进卧室，John正在小睡。他低下头看着睡梦中的John，大好人John，要不了多久就会醒过来，会以为是他的朋友Sherlock站在那里。他对他大声发出警示，使出浑身解数想争得些控制权，身体上的，声音上的，随便什么都成，然而他已经是被自己的身体所禁锢的囚徒，他意识到可能将永远迷失在这个噩梦里了。他把自己的生活拱手相送，就像别人卖家具一样随便，而且更加轻率，当然也更加莫名其妙。他直着嗓子叫John的名字，叫了一遍又一遍，全都归于静默，一片死寂。  
  
　　魔鬼坐到床上，捧住John的脸。“嘿，John，”他说。Sherlock能看透他的心思，知道他在打什么主意，他是想戏弄John，先来一番虚情假意，而后露出凶恶本性，残忍伤害John的身体以泄愤。  
  
　　John睁开眼睛看着Sherlock，或者说他以为是Sherlock的那个家伙，目光有些木然。“Sherlock？”  
  
　　“正是本人，”Sherlock的嘴里这样回答道。  
  
　　不知怎么的，就在那短短一瞬间，John知道了。他知道了。Sherlock还从未如此清晰地感受到羞愧难当的滋味，所以尽管John已经知道真相，想到自己的肉身会对John下什么样的毒手，他还是倍加揪心。  
  
　　John坐起来想避开Sherlock，可是他还病着，眼睛因为高烧而发亮，加上刚刚醒过来，所以不管Sherlock多么盼着他能逃走也不管用，魔鬼还是恶狠狠地把他拖到地板上，抓紧左臂反扭，“喀嚓”一声骨头断了。  
  
　　John发出痛苦的尖叫，Sherlock在自己脑内也撕心裂肺地尖叫起来，他疯了似地左冲右突想要逃出樊笼，却全都白费功夫。亏他当初还把这当成是一场脑力挑战，认定自己能够对付，一想到这些就无比痛恨自己。  
  
　　John试图反击，结果一点用也没有。魔鬼趴在他身上，就像对付孩童那样轻易地把他摁倒在地，一来他的身体份量更重，二来他有魔力相助。“喔，John，这不是你梦寐以求的吗？趴在你身上，插进你的身体占有你，”魔鬼问，跟着又用嘲讽的语气加了一句，“爱你。”他把脸凑到John面前，两人的鼻子碰到一起，“他为你感到遗憾，他知道你在想什么，你对他的身体垂涎三尺。你当真以为他会感兴趣？就你？在他看来，你除了给他泡茶百无一用。”  
  
　　Sherlock憎恨从他嘴里说出的每一个字。每句话都有一定的真实成份，很容易把John忽悠进去。Sherlock无法忍受John最后的记忆是Sherlock一边摧残他的身体，一边用言语撕碎他的心。他继续挣扎，想看看能不能发个声叫出朋友的名字，在脸上露出真正属于他的表情，让John知道他是何等敬重他，爱他胜过爱生命中的一切，他不是对John的感情无动于衷，只是以为他们有的是时间，一切都可以慢慢来。Sherlock原本想把主动权捏在自己手里，由他来选择时间和地点，现在看来这实在太可恶了，一点没有顾及John的感受。  
  
　　“闭嘴，你这个恶魔，”John往魔鬼的脸上啐了一口，“那是你说的，不是他说的。对我下毒手的是你不是他。Sherlock，听我说，如果你能听到的话，我原谅你。这不是——”他话只说到一半就再次发出惨叫。魔鬼按住他的身体两侧把肋骨压断了。  
  
　　John不会原谅他，如果知道是Sherlock自投罗网就不会原谅他。他绝不会再次原谅他，而前提条件是他能侥幸活下来。他已经在大口喘粗气，Sherlock不知道这是因为疼痛还是因为肋骨骨折造成了内伤。  
  
　　“噢，我喜欢这个部分，”魔鬼说着抬起身体移坐到John的脚踝上，“大腿骨，”他用唱歌一样的调门说，仅用指尖碰了碰John的右大腿，Sherlock就听到了骨头断裂的声音，“连着膝盖，”他抡起拳头把John的两只膝盖全都打碎。  
  
　　John因剧痛和惊恐而浑身抽搐，再次发出尖叫，嘴里满是血，血顺着脸颊和下巴往下淌。被禁锢在身体里的Sherlock心如死灰，John就要死了，死在他面前，因为他的缘故，他却无能为力。  
  
　　“膝盖连着胫骨，”John的两条小腿骨随之断裂。  
  
　　Sherlock不想活了，他想钻进John的怀里，抱着他，跟他一起死。他受不了了，噢天哪，他受不了了。  
  
　　身后的门开了，就听一个人说“怎么回事？”，紧接着一只手猛地按到他的脑门上，这个人开始念咒语，吐字清晰语调有力。“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica。”  
  
　　魔鬼发出一声惊呼，这回发出的是他自己的声音。他扭头甩掉对方的手，转过身面对袭击他的人。“喔，Sam Winchester，真以为你拦得住我吗？”  
  
　　Sam显然很有自信，嘴里仍旧念念有词。“Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque ?tern? perditionìs venenum propinare。”  
  
　　魔鬼想阻止他，可每次张开嘴就咳嗽不止。Sherlock看到自己嘴里冒出成团的黑烟，于是努力从身体里面发起攻击，以免魔鬼打退Sherlock救星的进攻。他心里急得要命，就怕不能及时救John的命。他的John身体断成了好几，截失血过多快死了。  
  
　　“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaci?, hostis human? salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine,” Sam咒语念完 ，黑烟全部涌出Sherlock的嘴巴，飞到窗外去了。  
  
　　Sherlock跪倒在地，抽泣着转向John，“哦，上帝，叫救护车！John，哦，John，” Sherlock哭喊着，想在他身上找到还没断还可以碰的地方，想安慰他，乞求他宽恕。  
  
　　Sherlock听到Sam已经在他身后打电话叫救护车，自己躺到地板上，尽可能挨近John又不弄痛他：“John，你能听到我说话吗？”  
  
　　John的嘴里满是血，他努力发出几个音节，含含糊糊听不清楚，Sherlock集中全副精神去理解他的意思。“我一谅，”说完John闭上了眼睛。恐慌，纯粹的、实打实的、前所未有的恐慌好似一道让人疼痛难忍的巨大电击贯穿他的全身。这恐慌曾经让他感觉自己充满活力，可是一想到John在自己眼前死去，一想到他将脱离自己的生活，一想到未来没有John的漫漫岁月……他呆掉了，想到那些让他整个人都呆掉了，至少表面上看是这样。  
  
　　至于他身体里面，心脏正用力狂跳着，跳得他心口疼，跳得好像要从身体里飞出去似的，而胃也一个劲翻腾。他把涌到嗓子眼的胆汁咽下去。  
  
　　Sam Winchester把他推到一边，自己在John身边跪下，手指按在John的脖子上检查脉搏。这一刻仿佛有几个小时那么长，最后他说：“他还活着，不知道他是怎么做到的。你到底是什么人，怎么搞成这样？”  
  
　　这是Sam第一次和Sherlock说话，Sherlock听在耳朵里脸上什么表情也没有。“他还活着？”他结结巴巴地说，“哦，上帝。他还活着？”他恨自己离家太远，离熟悉的人脉太远。在家可以给Lestrade打电话，再不行就找Mycroft，事情总能办得又快又称心。  
  
　　“Dean在哪里？Castiel在哪里？”Sam仰起脸放声大叫，“Castiel！”  
  
　　现身的不是Castiel而是Crowley，他一脸的笑容可掬。“现在你感觉如何？”  
  
　　Sam勒住Crowley的脖子，把他压到墙上。“你他妈干了什么？”  
  
　　“哦，这一次不赖我，Sammy宝贝，”Crowly说，对Sam的粗暴举动浑不在意，轻而易举地就把Sam推到一边，然后把黑色外套的翻领拉平。  
  
　　Sherlock能听到他们在说些什么，可他的眼睛只盯着John。他的John忠实而充满爱心，总是不假思索地原谅他。他的John是个大好人，等他发现这祸是Sherlock引来的，一定会恨他。是他不知天高地厚自愿做那个实验，没考虑会不会殃及池鱼，至少没考虑John。原本帅气的John而今骨断筋折鲜血淋漓。  
  
　　“治好他。”Sherlock央求Crowley。他声音粗哑，魔鬼附在他身上对John施暴的时候他曾经大声呼叫过，声音没传出来，声带倒似乎受伤了。  
  
　　“条件是交出你的灵魂，”Crowley狞笑着说，眼神里流露出明晃晃的威胁。“如果我用他的命来换你的灵魂，你还觉得灵魂不存在吗？”  
  
　　“今天谁也别想交换灵魂，”Sam的语气中透出一种威慑。  
  
　　“求你了，”Sherlock恳求道，“不能这样对他，他是个好人。”  
  
　　Crowley冷笑一声：“好人无聊得很。”  
  
　　Sherlock一骨碌从地上爬起来，向Crowley直扑过去，恨不得杀了他，把他碎尸万段。John正躺在他面前的地板上，这家伙竟然还要嘲笑他。Crowley打了个响指，Sherlock马上发现自己紧贴在墙壁上，仿佛有无形的东西绑住了他的脚踝和手腕。  
  
　　“就像我说的，”Crowley向Sherlock走去，把先前的话重复了一遍，“一个灵魂，换一条命。答不答应随便你。”  
  
　　“这他妈怎么回事，”Dean在门口大声问道，“天哪，John！”他一边喊一边奔到John身边，“Castiel！”  
  
　　这一次Castiel真的出现了，他在John身边蹲下来看了看，在他的额头上轻轻点了一下。瞬息之间John的身体就痊愈了，各处骨骼复位固定，肋骨接上了胸腔也恢复了原状。John喘了口粗气，猛地睁开眼睛，然后又合上，脸上仍然是一副痛苦的表情，仿佛被袭击被伤害的记忆仍然折磨着他。  
  
　　Crowley用舌头顶住牙齿嫌恶地咂了一声。“你把所有的乐趣都弄没了。”  
  
　　Dean站起来瞪着他。“这他妈怎么回事？”他一字一顿，说得很慢也很冷静，Sherlock第一次怕起他来。Dean一旦弄清他闯了什么祸，还不知会怎么对付他。  
  
　　“我就等着这场好戏呢！”Crowley说，高兴得直搓手。  
  
　　Sherlock突然豁出去了，他呻吟一声坐到地板上，双膝紧紧抱在胸前，不愿意看John、看Dean、看任何人，像个孩子似地希望他正安安稳稳地呆在家里，没有刺探的目光盯着他。他希望Mycroft来救他，就像他们小时候但凡Sherlock做了什么蠢得要命的事情，Mycroft总会来救他一样。当然那些事情不能与他刚做的这件可怕至极的事情相提并论。  
  
　　“是他提出来的，”Crowley得意洋洋地说，“他说想让魔鬼上他的身，他要跟他们斗智。你猜怎么着？他输了。”  
  
　　Sherlock被人从地上拖起来，紧跟着下巴上就狠狠挨了Dean一拳头，整个人被打得转了个向，撞到墙上，眼泪涌进眼眶。他知道挨一拳头远远不够，站直身体，走到Dean面前。Dean也就当仁不让，拳头接二连三地落在Sherlock的腹部、身体两侧和脸上。Sherlock想让他把自己打到人事不省，打到什么也不记得。  
  
　　后来John恳求Dean住手，Sam也拦腰把Dean拖到一边，这时候Sherlock才跪倒在地，双手捂住脸抽泣起来，心里又痛苦又屈辱，同时怕得要命，担心John会一直恨他，离他而去。  
  
　　“你个大白痴，”Dean挣脱不了弟弟就冲他破口大骂，这无异于是在用语言剥Sherlock的皮。“我告诉过你你会伤害他，我告诉过你你该死的骄傲会杀了他。你怎么就这么蠢？”  
  
　　Sherlock一直捂着脸，没办法面对他。生平头一次真心觉得这顿劈头盖脸的臭骂骂得好，因为Dean才是对的。Dean一直都是对的，Sherlock伤害了John，亲手把他的身体拆散了架。  
  
　　后来有人抱住他，摇晃他的身体，在他耳边轻轻地说：“Sherlock，没事了，我原谅你。”  
  
　　“你他妈怎么能原谅他，John？你得把他送回英国去，彻底甩掉这个没用的废物，“Dean言词激烈，“下回他一定害死你。Sam只是碰巧赶上而已，没有他的话你已经死了，而他和他的大脑会在魔鬼的驱使下四处流浪，因为他就是个白痴。”  
  
　　“我知道，”John说，手在Sherlock的后背上来回抚摩，“我知道。”他把Sherlock搂得更紧了。  
  
　　“Dean，”Sam说。  
  
　　“你别来教训我，”Dean跟他的弟弟发脾气。  
  
　　“你原谅了我，而我做的事情比他更糟，你知道的。”  
  
　　“你是我弟弟，”Dean说。  
  
　　“我不认识他们，不过看得出他们俩的关系一样很亲密。”  
  
　　Sherlock听到Dean大口喘着粗气，对着墙壁狠狠揍了一拳，Castiel也责备Dean。但是，Sherlock并不在意，全都不在意，因为John没有恨他。老天开眼了，John没有看不起他。Sherlock紧紧搂住John。“John，是我对不起你。你为什么不恨我？我做的事情连我自己都恨。你怎么能原谅我？”  
  
　　“你今天就去纹身！”Dean很不客气地说。  
  
　　“做什么都行，”Sherlock声音嘶哑，眼睛仍然躲着Dean。“做什么都行。”  
  
　　Crowley做作地哀声叹息。“你们这些人真让我扫兴。我原来还指望多来点反目成仇的戏剧性场面呢。我讨厌好人。”说完就消失了，和打个响指一样容易，似乎他刚才并没有给Sherlock以沉重打击，没有夺走他身上最美好的东西，那给他活力让他孤傲不群的东西，并且撕得粉碎。Moriarty只是威胁要焚毁他的心，Sherlock却亲手把自己的心付之一炬。  
  
　　“John，”Sherlock又叫了一次John的名字，拼命抱紧他，仿佛他是汹涌大海里唯一一只救生圈。“John，现在你应该恨死我了。”  
  
　　John往后退了退，端详Sherlock，把他脸上的泪水抹去，没去管他自己的眼泪。“你有时候是笨得要命，”他责备道，“可我觉得这次真的把你吓坏了，只好盼着你真的得到了教训。”  
  
　　“我是得到了，”Sherlock热切地说。  
  
　　John放声笑了笑。“那就看看这次你的悔恨会维持多久吧。”他拍拍Sherlock的后脑勺。“这么笨，Sherlock，你就这么，这么的笨。”  
  
　　“是笨，”Sherlock很痛快地承认道，“但我要辩解的是，现在我对魔鬼的了解真的深入多了，也完全明白了所要对付的是什么样的敌人。”他抬头看了看Dean。“我知道你现在看不起我，不过......”  
  
　　“一周之内，”Dean说，“别他妈跟我讲话。”他大步走出房间，马上又转身回来，毫不留情地说，“你还是屁都不懂。了解了一个魔鬼，不等于了解所有魔鬼。”他愤怒地冷笑一声，“我觉得这谦卑的姿态足足维持了两分钟，表现不错，混蛋。”这次他离开房间一去不回头，看样子气得不轻。  
  
　　“Castiel，”天使刚要迈腿尾随Dean而去，John叫住他，“你能给他治一下伤吗？”  
  
　　Castiel神情恍惚，一颗心似乎早已跟着Dean走了，不过他还是先在Sherlock的额头上点了一下才追出去。  
  
　　Sherlock身上的疼是止住了，愧疚油然而生。“你不该这么做，”他对John说，“就该让我疼上一阵子。”  
  
　　John摇摇头。“你是该打，我得说还好动手的不是我而是Dean，只是他下手下得够狠的。”  
  
　　“是我活该，”Sherlock又说了一次。他又把John拉近，头抵在他的肩膀上，“天哪，John。无论我以前做过什么，看到过什么或有过哪些感受，他对你的所做所为，对你的所有企图，都是最恶劣的，甚至比蜜蜂那件事还要恶劣，恶劣一千倍。”他的手轻轻地在John的后背上游走，他需要完完整整地感受怀抱中的他。胸腔已经复原，身强体健，十足就是原来那个John。  
  
　　“你们没事了吧？”Sam问。  
  
　　“我欠你的情，”Sherlock说，声音听上去有点发闷，因为他的脸正对着John的T恤衫。“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢，不知道怎么才能表达我的感谢。”  
  
　　“我心领了，”Sam说，“我想过了，你是想做正确的事情，出发点是好的，只有等到伤害了至爱，把无以计数的危险释放到人间，你才会真心意识到......呃，骄傲有多么危险。这种骄傲让你高估自己的能力头脑和才干，打败你的那些人才真的是势力更大也更强，他们给你套上圈牵着你的鼻子走。”  
  
　　Sherlock转过头，看到Sam蹲在面前，他们俩的视线几乎齐平。他想起Winchester福音书，Sam一念之差把Lucifer放出牢笼，假定确有一个Lucifer的话 —— Sherlock对此还不十分确定 —— 使得成千上万人死亡。Sam自负地做了同样性质的决定。要是Sam没有出现，天知道他身体里的魔鬼会干出什么事情来。  
  
　　Sam继续说：“人们喜欢Dean，”他轻轻地笑了笑，“他们是真正的英雄，总是埋头苦干。他原谅了我做过的事情......”Sam叹了口气，“他就是一直都原谅我。”他把手按在Sherlock的肩膀上。“等你准备好了我们应该谈一谈。你肯定先得去纹个身才行。”  
  
　　Sherlock点点头，又把头搁到John的肩膀上。只要能让John平平安安地待在他身边，无论做什么他都愿意。这时他听到救护车由远及近的警报声，希望有人能出去把这件事处理掉。  
  
　　“好吧，”Sam说，“我会想办法劝劝Dean。不敢打保票，不过一定尽力而为。”  
  
　　John接口说道：“Sam，我要和Sherlock一起感谢你。当时，当时，嗯，太可怕了。身体上的痛苦当然是一部分，可还不止这些，我知道Sherlock被困住了。”  
  
　　“人世和地狱我都呆过，Dean和Bobby也是如此。我们有过体会，至少我有，Dean会回心转意的。他就是这么个人，不过接纳你之前很可能先把我揍一顿。”他拍拍他们俩的肩膀，站起来，走出房间并把房门带上。  
  
　　Sherlock不想把脸露出来 ，他喜欢就这样埋在John的肩膀上。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”John捋着Sherlock的头发说。  
  
　　Sherlock把头乱摇一气。  
  
　　John不愿意就这么放弃，揪住Sherlock的头发把他的头拽起来，让Sherlock不得不看着他。  
  
　　这一切的一切，太丢人了。要知道他犯了多大的错，要知道John不该还要原谅他，依然可以看到John的眼睛里闪现出对他的爱恋。Sherlock尽管惊魂未定，John躺在地上肢离破碎的一幕仍历历在目，接受这一切，让John爱他原谅他只会让他更加羞愧难当。他发自肺腑地说：“你决不要原谅我，John，决不要这么做。”  
  
　　“决定权在我不在你。”  
  
　　“你怎么能这样？”Sherlock紧紧盯着John的眼睛想从中找到原因。“我捅了娄子，John。也许当时我是没办法控制自己，可错还是完完全全在我身上。”  
  
　　“我不知道，”John诚实地说，“也许是因为发生得太快了，而且在那之前我已经身体不舒服，整件事情更像是一场噩梦。现在我很清醒，身体全好了，连感冒也好了，你又是原来的你了。”他停了片刻，似乎在整理思路，“Sherlock，我了解你。不管别人怎么赞美你的大脑，我知道你什么时候动脑子，什么时候不动脑子。而这次……这次你就是完全不动脑子。”  
  
　　现在John把话说得很不客气，这倒让Sherlock松了一口气。  
  
　　“该回家了吗？回伦敦？”John问。  
  
　　Sherlock不得不承认这个建议很诱人。回熟悉的地方，重拾擅长的老本行，但同时也回归无聊，回归一成不变的生活，空有大好头脑却无处施展。当然，会有John陪着他，可在这里一样会有John，前提是此时此刻Dean没有说服Castiel立时三刻把他们送回贝克街的公寓。  
  
　　不过他今天学到了点东西。不管整件事情有多恐怖，不管Dean说了什么气话，Sherlock都会因此成为更加出色的猎手。他更能了解魔鬼的动机了，现在他已经深刻地懂得了，即便把“不是所有的魔鬼都一个样”这一条考虑进去，作恶依然是他们所有行为的核心。  
  
　　“如果你想回家，”终于Sherlock说，“我不会跟你闹别扭。可我更愿意留下，不过，我惟一不能没有的，是你。”  
  
　　John注视着他，似乎要弄明白Sherlock这句话的含义。  
  
　　Sherlock认定实际行动胜过千言万语，于是吻了他。  
  
　　John吓了一跳，人往后退了退，呆呆地看着Sherlock。“干嘛？”  
  
　　Sherlock皱起眉头看着他。“别跟我说你不想要这个。”  
  
　　John像是受到了冒犯，向边上挪了挪，没好气地说：“明察秋毫先生，在下不敢，问题是想要和赐予是两码事。你打什么时候起变成想要这个了？你曾一遍又一遍地明确宣称不感兴趣。我不要你的怜悯，Sherlock。”  
  
　　“不对，不是的，John，这绝不是怜悯。难道你不明白吗？”Sherlock猛揪自己的头发。感情。这东西真叫人讨厌，不把乏味的英语好好地组织起来表白一番还不行。要是能把John和他的大脑直接对接就好了。“那时你躺在那里快死了，就在地板上，就在我面前。没有你，我的生命就没有了意义。”  
  
　　John愣住了，脸上的表情让Sherlock觉得有点好笑。“你原谅了我。John，你是一个奇迹，还从来没有哪个人和你一样。难道要我白白放过？不尽我所能一股脑儿地拥有你，那才叫蠢到家了。你还不明白吗？”  
  
　　“能维持多久？”John问，语气中仍然带着怀疑，“然后你就觉得厌了？和你走到一起，最后又被你抛弃，这种事我无法接受。爱情关系不会那样的。不管它怎么不招你喜欢，都要把它作为既成事实的一部分，对未来充满期待。不能想开就开想关就关。”John从地上爬起来，坐??到床上。“我觉得你还是仔细考虑个一两天为好。现在这个时候做决定很不明智。”  
  
　　“为什么？”Sherlock问，他从来没想过John会拒绝他。  
  
　　John撇嘴一笑，从床上下来，坐回他身边。“我不是拒绝你，Sherlock。你知道我想和你在一起，想了很久了，可是不能拿我们的友谊作代价。如果我们走了这一步，然后你又决定不想要了，我没办法和你继续做朋友，这伤害实在太大。给自己点时间，好吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock用手捂住脸，本想清静一下，谁知更加心乱如麻。爱恋、愤怒、希望、排斥、渴望、孤独，各种情绪涌上心头，剪不断理还乱。他讨厌所有这一切。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”John说着碰了碰他的手。  
  
　　传来一记响亮的敲门声，犹如钟声让Sherlock得到了解脱。不等里面的人答复门就自己开了，Dean恨恨地瞪着Sherlock。“你现在就去纹身，免得再干别的蠢事出来。他们在店里等你，Sam带你过去。”  
  
　　“我和你一起去，”John说。  
  
　　“不用，”Sherlock说着站起身，脑子里一片茫然。他需要离开John好好想一想。经受一场分寸拿捏得正好的疼痛，对他目前的头脑状态有多种好处。  
  
　　“Sherlock。”  
  
　　Sherlock什么话也没说，大步走出房间去找Sam。  
  
　　“刚才怎么了？”Dean窝了一肚子火，很想冲那个白痴的脑子来上一枪。  
  
　　John摇摇头。  
  
　　“说正经的，”Dean说，“给我讲讲。我得知道他在想什么。我不相信他，以前没有，现在还是一点都不相信他。你得告诉我他是怎么想的。”  
  
　　John无奈地笑了笑，站起身来。“想知道Sherlock是个什么样的人？”  
  
　　“他害得你差点就没命了，没错吧？”Dean说，语气听上去很气愤。  
  
　　“他让我差点没命这种事情发生过五六次，”John承认道，“我觉得这事儿还挺刺激的，估计我脑子真的进水了。”他碰了碰Dean的胳膊，握住他的前臂，希望他明白自己的意思。“让你去过寻常人的生活，你会不会觉得很讨厌？”  
  
　　Dean确实讨厌那种生活，但如果承认这一点就等于朝着认同Sherlock的方向迈进了一步，他才不干呢。  
  
　　“我想我告诉过你我去过富汗？”  
  
　　Dean点点头。  
  
　　“我连服了两个兵役，要不是他们赶我回来，我还会留在那里。我最喜欢炮弹从天而降，野战医院里挤满伤员的时候。“他蹙了蹙眉，似乎觉得这种说法不妥，“并不是有人受伤我就来劲。我喜欢的不是这个，为了抢救他们我可以玩命地干，我就是觉得这个时候自己充满了活力。我肩负的责任关系到人的生与死，除了关注当下让病人活到明天，别的什么都不重要。”  
  
　　John换了口气继续说道：“后来我被子弹击中，落下伤残退役回家，抚恤金只够租套一室的公寓。我没事可干，跟谁都合不来。我怀念过去的生活，仿佛那是我身体的一部分却永远也找不回来了。”他微笑了一下，“后来遇到Sherlock。仿佛又回到战场，子弹横飞热血沸腾，那感觉真他妈棒。”  
  
　　Dean看着John，意识到他身上有着令人惊讶的另一面：对肾上腺素上瘾，和Dean一样喜欢直面死亡，生活若想挑衅生事只会正中他的下怀。Dean觉得自己或许，只是或许，明白了Sherlock怎么会为了某个人变成那个样子。他还是不相信那个混蛋。“可是现在不光处境危险，Sherlock更是有可能把你害死。现在是阿富汗加Sherlock再加魔鬼，他们都有可能要你的命，而且差点就真的要了你的命。”  
  
　　“我对他的大脑有信心，他会想出对策来的，他会是天底下除你之外最棒的恶魔猎手。”  
  
　　“谢谢你把我也算上，”Dean说。Sherlock的愚蠢行为差点害John被大卸八块，John对Sherlock的信心却丝毫没有动摇，这让Dean有些震惊。但愿某个人对他也抱有相同的信念。  
  
　　“我有，”Castiel说。  
  
　　这时候Dean看到了Castiel以及他凝望着他时特有的热切目光，情不自禁地对天使报以微笑。用不着绞尽脑汁去想，Castiel正是他自己的John，是只属于他一个人的拉拉队。  
  
　　“为什么不让他吻你？”Castiel把注意力转到John身上，问道。  
  
　　“你说什么？”John吓了一跳。  
  
　　“为什么不让他吻你？”Castiel又问了一遍。  
  
　　“我不明白你指什么？”John打起了马虎眼。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”Castiel说，“他想吻你。你一直希望他吻你，为什么不让他吻呢？我不明白。”  
  
　　John的脸上有点泛红，几番欲言又止之后说：“这……嗯，一言难尽。”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　Dean眼见这个问题让John难以回答，觉得理当帮他解围，可最终还是没开口。说不定能就此了解到内情，说不定他得去把Sherlock再揍上一顿。  
  
　　“我不……我不想……他的所做所为让他心里难受，这并不是亲吻某个人的充足理由。在那方面他对我没有兴趣。”  
  
　　“他有，”Castiel说。“他爱你。”  
  
　　“我知道，”John轻轻地笑了笑，“但他说得很清楚，性爱不是他的兴趣所在。”  
  
　　“因为他脑袋被门轧过了，”Dean发表自己的见解。  
  
　　“他有，”Castiel又说了一遍，“和你在一起的情况下。”  
  
　　“你怎么知道？”  
  
　　“他能读懂人心，”Dean很不情愿地说。  
  
　　“到底是怎么回事？”John问，“我的意思是说，我知道你是个天使，但你真的能读懂人心？我知道Dean总是叫你别那么做，我还以为他是在跟你开玩笑。”  
  
　　“我尽量少听，”Castiel承认道，“Dean说，那样侵犯人的隐私是不对的。可是有时候那些思想和情绪太吵了，不想听到也不行。”  
  
　　John把Castiel的话琢磨了一番，瞟了Dean一眼，又把目光移回天使身上。Dean紧张起来。  
  
　　“你为什么不吻Dean？”John问。  
  
　　“他不想让我这么做，”Castiel说。  
  
　　Dean目瞪口呆地看着Castiel，John笑了。“你显然是误解了Dean的想法，在这种情况下你觉得我还应该相信你对Sherlock的判断吗？请别见怪，我只是觉得你对人的理解远没你想的那么透彻。”  
  
　　Castiel转过头看着Dean，脸上满是期盼的表情，让Dean屏住了呼吸。  
  
　　John咧嘴一笑。“咳，我出去一下。”他向门口走去。  
  
　　“John，”Dean说，一只手紧紧攥住Castiel的手臂，以防他对John的离去多心。  
  
　　John停下脚步，看着他，等他开口。  
  
　　“只要你发句话，我马上把他踢到墙角里去。不管什么时候我都选你不选他。”  
  
　　Dean感到Castiel的胳膊僵硬起来，眼神中也充满了困惑。  
  
　　“不，不，不是在说你，Cas。是指Sherlock。我会放弃Sherlock选择John。不过，我会放弃所有人只选择你，“Dean打消他的疑虑。  
  
　　Castiel走近Dean，近得两个人差不多鼻子挨鼻子，然后把脑袋偏向一边，似乎这样就能读出Dean灵魂深处所有的秘密。“Dean。”  
  
　　John苦笑一声。“谢谢，我真是感激不尽，尤其是现在，我觉得Sherlock绝不会选我了，我和他之间不太愉快。”  
  
　　“他不太愉快？”Dean气得差点要嚷起来，“他就知道耍性子。”  
  
　　“他会选择你的，”Castiel对John说 ，同时也想说服Dean，“他非常喜欢你。”  
  
　　“他把感情弄拧了，”John说。  
  
　　“他没有，”Castiel说，“他对你的感情正如我对Dean的感情。他愿意尽其所能为你做任何事情，会选择完整地拥有你。不要因为他表白的时机问题失去你一直渴望的东西。”  
  
　　Dean竖起眉毛。“你这是干嘛？天使鸡婆？John不需要那个笨蛋。”  
  
　　“他需要，”Castiel说，“就像Sherlock需要他，我需要你。”他不再去管John，只一门心思看着Dean。  
  
　　John退出房间。Dean顾不上留心他的去向，嘴里干得像沙漠。他费力地清了清嗓子。天哪，他们这是要玩真的了吗？就现在？“你……”他又清了清嗓子。“你想吻我吗？”他的声音嘶哑得叫人尴尬。他想靠得再近点儿，可再近一步的话他们的身体就要挨到一起了。Dean早已士气昂扬只等Castiel给出明确意向的证据就在那儿，他不知道Castiel有没有做好准备去感受那份证据。  
  
　　“你愿意亲我吗？”Castiel问道，声音比平时粗重得多。  
  
　　Dean迈过最后一步，把嘴唇贴到Castiel的唇上，用最明白易懂的方式回答了他。Castiel对吻没有经验，Dean怎么做他就怎么模仿，于是总会慢上那么一小拍。这让Dean暗暗好笑，他突然抱住Castiel，紧紧搂住他，感觉自己爱他爱得要命。“读读我的心，Cas。”他是那么那么爱他，爱他身上所有的一切。  
  
　　*****  
  
　　“你觉得Dean真的原谅你了吗？”Sherlock问Sam。Sam做的事情确实大逆不道，让Sherlock对自己的愚蠢行为有了那么一丁点释怀。  
  
　　一个人拿着尖利的工具不停地在Sherlock身上戳来戳去。Sherlock尽量不去理会那种感觉。Sam说过这个纹身师傅是Bobby的朋友，了解有关魔鬼的事情，所以Sherlock说话也就不用顾忌什么了。  
  
　　Sam皱了皱眉头，悲哀地微笑都会说：“是的。我的意思是，大错已经铸成，我不敢说他还像以前那样信任我，但他一直都爱我。他是我哥，于是我就有了一块正大光明却又受之有愧的免罪金牌“。  
  
　　“John说他原谅我，”Sherlock说，不知该怎么说才好。John的拒绝仍然在狠狠刺痛Sherlock的心。  
  
　　“他一向都实话实说？”Sam问。  
  
　　“是的，”Sherlock说，意识到这话是真的。John说的是他的心里话。他不是嘴里藏不住秘密的人，但只要Sherlock开口问，他总会把心里的感觉告诉他。  
  
　　“那不就结啦。你很走运。”  
  
　　Sherlock躺在那里，集中精神体会疼痛的感觉，就这样过了好几分钟。“你怎么知道将来就一定不会再做傻事呢？”  
  
　　“我？”Sam苦笑了一下。"不知道。不骗你。我就是，心里总有个念头，老想着要一举反败为胜，每次都把我害得很惨。”他耸耸肩，“所以Dean说我走钢丝的时候，我努力把他的话听进去。我跟Bobby谈过，第一步就是要承认确实存在这个巨大的盲点，它一直在骗我上当。就是这么差劲。”。  
  
　　“我的智慧，我的大脑，是我的主要工具，是我的武器，如果我不能信任它，”Sherlock突然冲动起来，身体跟着动，结果被纹身师傅小声警告了，“如果不相信它能做出正确的决策，不相信它比魔鬼更机智更聪明，我还能干什么？”  
  
　　“你就学习怎么比魔鬼更机智更聪明却又不落入他们愚蠢的圈套。Crowley耍了你。他知道你的弱点骗了你。这是他们擅长的伎俩。”  
  
　　Sherlock知道自己在这方面一向表现不佳，脑海中浮现出他把出租车司机的药丸举到嘴边打算吃下去的那一幕，还是John的子弹拦住了他。他喜欢挑战，喜欢死亡的阴影在他头顶上方若隐若现。那些东西很有诱惑力，也让生命显得愈发动人。  
  
　　Sam冲他摇摇头，哼哼了一声。“你想什么我全知道。这表情我也有过，好像在说‘下次我一定做对，下次我会找到线索，不会上当受骗。下次我会成为英雄，所有的人都会看到是我扭转了败局，他们会明白我为什么要那样做’。这种想法就跟毒品一样。”  
  
　　“可我几乎总是对的，”Sherlock辩解道，“我侦办案件，比身边所有的人都要聪明，令他们望尘莫及。我在这方面确实获得了很大的成功。”  
  
　　“什么类型的犯罪？我，说实在的，我对你的事情一无所知。“。  
  
　　“我是咨询侦探，和警察一起工作，专门破他们破不了的案子。John是我的助手，是军医。”  
  
　　“现在你在猎魔？”  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　Sam把他打量了好一阵子。“我想有些技巧是共通的，可是我们这一生都在跟那些魔鬼、怨灵以及其他所有超自然生物作斗争，它们和犯罪的普通人不一样，仅有智慧还不够。”  
  
　　“如果多掌握点知识，这些年你们可能会轻松不少，”大侦探生硬地说。  
  
　　“你说得对，是这个理，只是我们很少有充裕的时间来搞大规模的研究。我们给Bobby打电话，手头有什么书就看什么书，运气好找得到专家的话就和他们谈一谈，查查当地的历史，诸如此类等等。问题是我们搞研究的时候，我们追捕的那些牛鬼蛇神却在四处杀人，必须先把工作做好。”  
  
　　Sam叹口气继续说：“这还没把各种横插一杠子的破事儿算进去呢，比如恶魔之血把我引入歧途，Dean出卖自己的灵魂，我接受不了想去救他，还有天使们的事情，天启的事情。一直都不得消停，我们连稍作停留的时间都没有，总是在东奔西走，有一半的时间住在车里。”  
  
　　“你们为什么要这样做？”  
  
　　Sam耸耸肩，长吁一口气，抓了抓自己的头发。“Dean会跟你说这是家族事业，捉鬼救人。撇开我去上大学那段很短的时间不谈，我们俩一辈子都把这句话记在心里。”他抿了抿嘴唇，“一旦知道世上居然还有这种东西，怎么能置之不理？还有谁会去做这种事？”说到这里，他勾起一侧的嘴角，笑着摇了摇头，“Dean喜欢干这个。只要他还关心身边的人，就会猎魔猎上一辈子。”  
  
　　“他有Castiel，”Sherlock说。“还有John。我想他不会把我算到他关心的人里边去。”  
  
　　Sam偷笑道：“这就是为什么我能放心地离开，因为他有了Castiel。我知道，即使我现在离开他，回去上学或去过正常人的生活，他也能过得很好。只是我在魔界里太出名了，它们会找上门来。以前就这么做过，除非我彻底销声匿迹，否则不一定真能避开它们，而我不想这样突然丢下Dean一走了之。”  
  
　　“我已经让人把Bobby的藏书全部扫描了一遍，存进大型数据库里了，”Sherlock话峰突然一转，“现在，就算是在旅行途中也能查阅全部资料。你要不要看一下，把我没想到的关键词加上去。”  
  
　　Sam瞪大了眼睛。“你做的？”  
  
　　Sherlock点点头。  
  
　　“当真？”  
  
　　Sherlock又点了点头。“我哥哥组织了一帮人过来处理这件事，三天前完工了。”  
  
　　“你哥哥？”  
  
　　Sherlock挥挥手表示不想谈这个问题。“他不重要，就是在处理事务方面有点本事。”  
  
　　“这用处太大了，”Sam笑得合不拢嘴，“谢谢你。”  
  
　　Sherlock不禁也跟着笑了。  
  
　　“说不定，”Sam慢慢地说，“我们可以互相帮助。我们就这么约定，你看到我犯蠢就告诉我，反过来我也告诉你，与此同时我们还可以集中精力搞研究。有人了解研究工作的重要性，支持我，真是幸事一件。要是我不拦着，Dean会在一问三不知的情况下端着枪往里冲。”  
  
　　这一次轮到Sherlock打量Sam，确定他们是否能互相帮助。他感到Sam能够理解，在出发点……不是最好，但肯定也不是最坏的情况下，那些可怕的决定是怎么出炉的。“我同意你的条件。现在跟我说说灵魂的事。我不明白为什么你们大家全都相信确有其事。”  
  
　　*****  
  
　　他回来的时候John正在等他。看到Sam和Sherlock相谈甚欢，John觉得和Sam在一起对Sherlock很有好处。除了John以外，Sherlock还需要其他人理解他喜欢他。  
  
　　但在另一方面，看到他们相处得那么融洽，John又忍不住好生嫉妒。John喜欢自己是Sherlock惟一的朋友，尽管这个念头只会让他感到羞愧。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”他大声招呼他。现在得自己想办法补救。  
  
　　Sherlock看到John，眼睛一亮，陪着小心走过去。“John。”  
  
　　“你的纹身全搞好了？”  
  
　　“是的，”Sherlock做个鬼脸，看了一眼Sam，“谢谢你，Sam。”  
  
　　Sam微笑地看着他们。“Dean完全冷静下来了吗？”  
  
　　“Dean正忙着吻他的天使，没功夫操心Sherlock，”John笑着说，“我觉得最好还是让他们单独待一会儿。”  
  
　　Sam的眉毛一直蹦到脑门上。“真的？终于好上了？我快以为他们的脑子永远也转不过弯来了。真不敢相信我竟然错过了。”他大步向房子里走去，“我怎么也得瞧瞧他们去，待会儿再和你们聊。”。  
  
　　John抬头看向Sherlock，脸上仍然带着笑容。“Sherlock，我很抱歉。”  
  
　　Sherlock张开嘴巴惊讶地看着他：“你向我道歉？”  
  
　　“是的。”他走近一步，一只手放到Sherlock的胸口。触摸Sherlock，尽管隔着布料，已经让他的心狂奔起来。长久以来他一直盼着得到Sherlock。“请向我保证你是认真的。”  
  
　　Sherlock把手按在John的手上，凝视着他。“是的，John，是的，一直都是。很抱歉让你等我，我本认为有的是时间，实际上不是这样的对不对？今天我总算想通了。”  
  
　　“是的，未来谁都无法保证，”John赞同地说，“可能一眨眼就什么都没有了。”  
  
　　“不过，我还是我，”Sherlock提醒他，“我仍然会鬼迷心窍，忘了你的存在，我死性不改，别人全都对我敬而远之，你却从来不会离开我，这是为什么？”  
  
　　“你个傻瓜，因为我爱你，”John说。  
  
　　“啊，”Sherlock说着走近John，伸出双臂环抱住他，“正是如此。”他俯下身，John踮起脚拥抱他。这一次，Sherlock吻John的时候，John也吻了Sherlock。  
  
  


**—— 完 ——**

 


End file.
